Wish I Were You
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: Kagome wants a normal life, Sango wants a taste of the fame. When a contest's prize is to swap lives with the heiress, Sango takes it. But with crazy fans, fatal mishaps, and Sango's complicated brother Inuyasha, it might be more than they bargained for.
1. The 'Normal' Life

****

Wish I Were You

Sakura Katsana

__

Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once and that's only because it's a tradition... I don't own Inuyasha.

Sakura's Note: You guessed it; another story written by me. The idea has been eating away at me for a while, so I decided I should post it. I will try and update every week so that it keeps with real life dates. (The first mentioned date in this chapter is today, October 1st.)

I don't want to give anything away, but I will tell you this: It won't be a cliché.

Enjoy, and please R&R!

_

* * *

Chapter One: The 'Normal' Life

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru flipped the pancake expertly. Twenty chocolate chip pancakes down... twenty pancakes to go.

"**_INUYASHA!!!_**"

Kohaku winced from his spot at the kitchen table. "Sango's gonna kill him this time."

"Less pancakes to make." Sesshoumaru said dryly.

The angry pair chose that moment to storm into the room, Inuyasha hurrying in first, followed by an irate Sango. Both simultaneously plopped down at the table, only one dry. Sango glared at him, taking the orange juice before her brother could.

"Hey, calm down! I was only trying to wake you up... if I didn't then you'd be late for school. You should be thanking me."

"It's a Sunday!" Sango argued, whapping him over the head. "And you could have just jumped on the bed like yesterday, you didn't have to dump water over my head!"

"Keh." Inuyasha grabbed a plate and filled it to the brim with pancakes, "It was funner that way."

"Funner isn't a word." Sesshoumaru admonished, taking half the pancakes off Inuyasha's plate. "And don't be so greedy; other people need to eat breakfast as well."

"Yes, mom." Inuyasha saluted his elder brother, grabbing the syrup straight out of his sister's hand.

Sesshoumaru glared but remained calm, tossing a few more pancakes onto the large pile in the middle of the table.

"Where's Kagura?"

"Sleeping."

"No fair! How come we have to be up at _dawn_ to eat your precious pancakes and she gets to sleep in?"

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, sending his younger siblings a glare that spoke volumes. He raised a fist, and then uncurled one of his fingers. "One: It's not dawn. Two: She's my girlfriend; therefore she can do what she wants. Three: She has a right to sleep. Four: The reason she has a right is none of your business. Five: Stop looking at me like that."

Inuyasha snorted in disgust, and patted Sango's back as she choked on her juice. Kohaku was blushing and picking at his food absentmindedly.

Being the second oldest, Inuyasha was the first to speak. "Why is it that you enjoy traumatizing everyone at the breakfast table?"

"Because it's funny." Sesshoumaru admitted, sitting down to eat his own cooking. The others looked over at him in shock. _Their _oldest brother?

"_You_ have a sense of humor?" Kohaku asked in awe, dropping his fork.

Sango and Inuyasha snickered behind their pancakes as Sesshoumaru looked up at their usually quiet brother with an open mouth.

The rest of breakfast was just like every other day. The siblings took punches at one another good naturedly, and attempted to fluster their stoic elder brother.

After the table was void of pancakes, Inuyasha got up and dropped his plate in the sink. Sango followed in his footsteps. He smiled inwardly. Time to test how gullible his sister was. "Sango?"

"What?" She paused in heading for the stairs.

"What's one plus one hundred?"

Sango frowned. "Inuyasha, if you're that stupid then I'm not going to tell you- Inuyasha?" She looked towards the stairs just in time to see the last of his silvery white hair disappear. With a scream of anger, Sango ran up the stairs two at a time. "Don't you dare close that bathroom door!"

He closed the door.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Works every time."

Kohaku nodded in agreement, putting his own plate in the sink. "Sess, aren't you going to save anything for Kagura?"

"Why should I? She went home last night." With a sly smirk Sesshoumaru went back to his room, leaving the dishes for one of his unfortunate siblings.

* * *

"Dolce and Gabbanna or Gucci?" The fashion coordinator held up the two outfits. "Personally, I think that you should switch halfway through the day. That way, you'll be showing how fabulous you look in both green and pink."

Kagome stared at the woman, unable to speak, with a nail file poised over her pinky. The green ensemble could be called a bikini with streamers, whereas the pink one was way too furry. The heiress to the Higurashi fortune also knew that these outfits were _not_ from Gucci or Dolce and Gabbanna -- they were Yuka's personal designs.

The woman standing in the middle of the heiress' walk-in closet looked at Kagome expectantly.

"Well?"

"Personally... Yuka... I think both of them are a little too bold for me." Sugarcoating things was a must when working with the eccentric fashion guru. Why her father had hired Ms. Yuka Utani was still a mystery to Kagome.

"Kagome, really! All the teen celebrities are showing skin. If you don't start getting with the times then you'll be left in the dust. A has-been!" Yuka snatched the magazine Kagome had placed next to her and turned to the fashion section. "These are perfect examples of-"

"Sluts?" Kagome guessed. "Really, Yuka, I am not going to strut around in something that revealing just for the publicity!" The fashion coordinator opened her mouth to rebuke but Kagome held up a hand. "And the heiress to eighty-six million dollars is never going to be a has-been." _Even if I wanted to._

Yuka threw up her hands, releasing both of her creations in the process. "I can't work under these conditions! Millionaire heiress or no, you're just too much! Tell your father I quit."

"Tell him yourself. You see him more than I do." Kagome stood, grabbing the two outfits off the ground with an unreadable look in her eye. "Here, I'm sure you'll find another famous girl to wear your collection and you'll make millions."

Yuka was a bit shocked at the girl's change of attitude, but smiled politely anyway. _Kagome, you really are a nice girl... _Yuka made her way out of the monstrous closet into the bedroom, and then to the door. Yuka opened it and stepped out into the hallway. _...But your fashion sense sucks. _With that, Yuka headed towards the elevator. _Wonder if I'll still get this week's paycheck..._

* * *

"Hey Sango."

"Drop dead."

"Ooh, touch-y."

"Inuyasha, will you not just die?"

"Where's the fun in that?" The boy flopped down onto her bed, causing his sister to fly off and onto the floor. "Plus, if I died... who could blackmail you about having a thing for my best friend?"

The desired reaction occurred and Sango blushed red enough to rival her brother's current t-shirt. "Get out of my room, _Yura_."

Inuyasha sputtered, jumping off her bed in alarm. "I don't like that... hair obsessed wench! She's obsessed with _me_ and _my_ hair!"

Sango sighed, "Go away or I'm calling her."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

The two siblings stared one another down for a few moments before they finally grew bored of one another's company and Inuyasha left the room. A minute later, rap boomed from Inuyasha's room and Sango was off to complain about the noise.

The Circle of Life at the Dawson home continued.

* * *

Kagome was nervous.

Nervous was sugarcoating it. Kagome was more like terrified. Her father had called her to his office, telling her to come at ten. She'd just had enough time to scarf down her fat-free bran muffin and a glass of orange juice before she was forced to burn it all off by running up seven flights of stairs to the top floor of the Higurashi building.

Could she have taken the elevator? No.

__

"If you're going to miss your daily workout with me, then you're going to make up for it."

That's what her personal trainer had said. Right now Kagome was ready to throttle her personal trainer.

When the clock struck ten, she stood right outside the mahogany doors that led into the office of one of the most powerful men in the world. She hadn't seen her father for two weeks for a few reasons. One: He had been in Venice looking at some property for their fifth summer home, and two: they'd had an argument right before he went.

Kagome knocked on the door, knowing better than to just barge in on the man.

"Come."

__

What a way to welcome your one and only daughter... Kagome put on a brave face and entered the office. "You called for me, father?"

"Still using that tone, princess?" Her father chuckled, "You're not still angry, are you? It's been two weeks after all. Speaking of time, how were you during my absence?"

"Fine, I guess." Kagome shrugged, playing with a snap on her denim jacket. "How about you, fa-- daddy?

Luckily, her father missed the slip up. "Wonderful. I've gotten us a villa off the coast of Venice for the summer."

"That's... good." _Aren't four enough? There's only one summer a year._

"Kagome?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Do you remember our argument before I left?"

Kagome nodded, "I do."

"Well, I've got the perfect solution." Her father had that look that only her father could make. The one that meant he had an idea... one she wouldn't like. "You argued you didn't need so many bodyguards, and you wanted a chance at a normal life. I really don't understand why, but your needs come first, princess. So, I've decided that while you're living your 'normal' life, you'll be getting publicity as well."

Kagome's stomach dropped into her feet. "Dad, please tell me you're not going to throw me into some reality show."

Her father laughed, a little over exaggerated if you asked her, "Of course not! Besides, reality shows are being overdone right now. You'd have to be all but naked to stand out among the rest."

The heiress gaped. Her father hadn't really _considered _that, had he? "So what are you talking about?"  
  
"A contest."

"A... contest?"

The millionaire nodded with enthusiasm, holding his hands out like proposing a headline. "Swap Lives with a Hotel Heiress!" He seemed very proud of his idea and was ignoring the ever-paling face of his daughter. "The contest will open tomorrow, and end Friday. Whatever lucky girl wins will become an heiress for three months while you live their everyday, simpleton lifestyle!"

This could not be happening. There was no way that she was going to live with complete strangers for a three whole months! _I want to live my _own_ simple life, not someone else's!_

And Kagome said just that, except with a lot more colorful words in between.

Mr. Higurashi's expression changed from ecstatic to livid the moment Kagome closed her mouth. "I go through all this trouble to make you happy with this normal life and you aren't satisfied? You yell and curse, no less! Kagome, this is not only fulfilling your dream but is also the perfect thing this family needs to ensure us more publicity. If you are going to take over this company you're going to need to make a name for yourself other than an heiress. What better way to get your name on the front page? You will do it. No buts."

Kagome glowered at her father. How could he be doing this? "You expect me to be able to live a normal life with cameras in my face while I'm sitting there taking algebra notes?"

"The winner's name will be announced on television, but her location will be concealed from the public."

"The second I show my face at the house someone's going to blab to the press! I won't have a moment's privacy, and neither will the family I'll be staying with! It's a bad idea, father, and I won't do it! There are too many problems and I refuse to have a part in it."

* * *

Stormy eyes glimmered as the posh princess reappeared on the screen, sitting in a Hawaiian patterned bikini next to her pool. A panther was lounging lazily behind her, its tail dangling into the crystal clear water.

The ebony haired heiress pulled off her Gucci sunglasses and winked at the screen, _"Remember, this could be your life for three whole months! Go online to the official contest Website and download your contest entry form today!"_

Sango gasped. "Oh... my... God!"

Inuyasha entered the living room from the kitchen, "What are you squawking about?"

His sister shot him a glare, but quickly snapped her attention back to the screen.  
  
Figuring he'd have to find out for himself, Inuyasha looked over the couch at the screen and frowned. "Swap lives with Hotel Heiress Higurashi! How catchy." Inuyasha scoffed, grabbing up the remote. "Come on, you're not actually thinking of entering that are you? I'm changing the channel."

"Fine. Knock yourself out."

__

"Hotel heiress..."

He changed the of the century, winning the life of Kagom-"

"What is this?" Inuyasha growled, throwing the remote down.

"It's been like this since noon." Sango informed, "Nothing else is on. Even your favorite channel is caught up in the 'contest of the century's' spell. I can see why though."

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"Because, it's the perfect opportunity for girls like me," she smiled for emphasis, "to ditch annoying brothers like you," she poked him in the chest, "for ninety blissful days."

Inuyasha crossed his arms defiantly, "And who said that you could even enter this competition, huh kid?"

"Excuse me? I'm not a kid; I'm only eleven months younger than you. And secondly, I don't need permission to enter a stinkin' contest."

"You _really_ haven't thought this out, have you sis? Take a moment to force your teeny, tiny mind to think about it. If you win, you'll be winning her life, and she'll be getting yours. Which means, Sesshoumaru has to be ok with a complete stranger that's bound to bring tons of reporters with her coming here."

Sango didn't say anything; she just sent him a chilly glare before turning off the TV. She hated to admit it, but he was right. Would their older brother go for something like that? She was the only girl in the house, and the only one that could remember not to wash flour-covered dishes with hot water.

"But, then again I shouldn't be all that worried about it. It's not like you'll win anyway." He jumped over the back of the couch, landing right next to her. "Sesshoumaru doesn't even have to know."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't have to know what?" Kohaku ambled into the living room, a bag of chips in hand.

"About Sango's little contest to get rid of us." Inuyasha scoffed, snagging a handful of chips as his brother passed. "But with the chances so high, why bother Sess with it?"

Kohaku sighed. They never straight out told him what was going on.

"What makes you think I won't win?" Sango said through clenched teeth.

"A lot of things." Inuyasha got up, tired of the argument already. "Anyway, I'm gonna go bother Miroku at his job." On his way out the door, he looked over his shoulder. "Sango, wanna come?"

He received a glare.

"Ooookay... We'll be over later, so don't have one of your giggly friends over, alright? Kohaku, want a ride over to Rin's?"

Both older siblings suppressed smirks when their brother's face lightened up, "Sure." The two brothers exited the house, leaving their sister with her thoughts...

...And a downloaded entry form.

* * *

"Your last interview is in fifteen minutes. After that, you'll be able to spend the rest of the day however you'd like. Julie, your new hairdresser, will be by at six though." The man with the clipboard droned on, but Kagome tuned him out in favor of watching the little goldfish swimming in its tank on the desk. It wasn't like she hadn't heard this stuff before; it'd been six days since the contest had started.

She couldn't believe she was doing this...

What if the winner had something scaly like a lizard or a turtle? What if they had snakes?! Did that mean that she would be at risk of poison-filled fangs biting into her flesh for 90 days?

Realizing her father's personal assistant was still talking she figured she better pay attention and stopped her out of control thoughts.

"...Announcing the winner tomorrow at three after most teens are out of school. All the major television stations are going to participate. You'll pick one of the slips of paper from the tube, read it out loud with a smile, cheer, and then walk off the stage."

Kagome nodded, "Time for my close up," she sighed, mooching off in the direction of their indoor tropical paradise.

* * *

"Mr. Higurashi, Naraku Webb is here to see you."

The rich businessman pushed the button on the intercom, making it beep. "Send him in immediately."

"Yes sir." Then the voice of his secretary was gone.

A few moments later the door opened and a man in his late twenties entered. He was dressed in casual corporate attire -- the kind not-so-important underlings wore to impress the ladies. "What is it, sir? You seemed quite urgent on the phone."

Mr. Higurashi had never really gotten over how chilling his employee's voice was, but he was a valuable asset and the voice was a small price to pay for the wonderful work the man did for him. "My daughter's contest ends tomorrow and I want to make a few last minute changes."  
  
Naraku knew that tone, and knowingly closed the door to disable any attempts at eavesdropping from the other staff. "What will you need?"

"Kagome wants to experience the normal life of a teenage girl and doesn't seem to like learning the ways of this business. If she doesn't get the proper training Urashi will be sold after I'm gone, most likely to that tyrant Onigumo. The last thing I want is _his_ daughter having any say in the future of this company."

"No one wants that girl involved in anything." Naraku agreed, "Kikyo wouldn't care about what the profit margins are, she would run this place into the ground out of spite."

"Exactly. If someone wins this contest and Kagome ends up with the perfect Beaver Cleaver family then there is no hope for handing the company down to her. She'll be sold on the normal family deal... _but_, if she gets a life that isn't exactly picture perfect then my daughter will never think of detaching herself from her good fortune ever again.

She doesn't know how good she really has it... and I'm determined to make sure she ensures the company staying in the family. I care about her too much to see her living in some two story home somewhere for the rest of her life."

The Higurashi employee didn't exactly see what was so wrong with a two-story house, but didn't divulge this information. "So you wish for me to filter the entries?" Naraku concluded, rising from his seat across from Mr. Higurashi.

"Yes. Make sure no one that wins has the kind of family that will make her lose sight of what's important. Oh, and if they have a snake... it's even better."

Naraku looked up at that one, a bit confused but shrugging carelessly anyway. "I will."

* * *

"Hello, I'm from the ASPCA. We're doing a census on the species of pets in the household." Naraku's fingers drummed on the top of his polished maple desk as he raised the volume to his earpiece. "Do you, or anyone else in your household own an animal?"

The girl on the other end rattled off a few different pets.

__

"Is that all? I'm kinda in a hurry."

Naraku gave a faint glare, but answered in a collected manner anyway. "Yes, thank you for your time." He ended the call and drew an X next to the contestant's name. This contest was very time consuming, and it was ending tomorrow. Ah well, it wasn't his phone bill...

He quickly dialed another number and waited as it rung three times.  
  
A bored sounding masculine voice answered. _"Dawson residence."_

"Yes, I'm from the ASPCA. We're doing a census on the types of pets in the household."

__

"Um... may I ask why?"

Naraku was floored for a moment before he came up with a quick excuse. "We're trying to make a more approximate count of abused animals, and we need a full count in order to get that information." Translation: He was basically pulling stuff out of thin air.

__

"My sister has a cat..." he said, apparently as uninterested with this conversation as Naraku. The Higurashi employee mentally cursed. Another of those? _"And, if you consider a python a pet-"_

"Thank you." With that Naraku slammed down the phone and made a check by the contestant's name. "Wow, there are gonna be less contestants than I thought..."

* * *

Inuyasha hopped onto the bus, heading to the back with Miroku trailing behind. Sango hopped on next, followed by Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Rin flagged down her boyfriend from her spot near the back. "Hey Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku."

There was a chorus of "hey" as the two juniors and the sophomore found their respectable seats in the back of the bus. Miroku dropped down between his best friend and the heavenly maiden Inuyasha had as a sister.

"So... Sango..."

Sango did not like where this was going.

"Today's Friday..."

"Really? Thanks, I didn't know!" At his sarcastic look she waved a frantic hand, "No! No! I mean it! Today's the end of the contest! The bus home better drive _fast_!"

Inuyasha's did a double take. "You _entered_?!"

Rin and Kohaku looked behind them curiously, eyeing the three older teens confusedly. Rin was the first to speak, "You mean the one where you win that heiress' life? Half the school is entered!"

Sango ignored her brother's indignant sputtering and nodded. "That's the one."

Inuyasha finally regained some semblance of self-control and shook his head sadly, "I can't believe you..."

"What? I can't pass something like this up. Three months as a rich girl is plenty appealing to me."

"I did." Rin supplied, "Maybe it's because I have Kohaku, though... I have something I'd miss too much if I actually won..." Kohaku blushed, but seemed pretty pleased with this newfound information nonetheless. "Plus, the twins Missy just had need someone to look after them."  
  
Missy was Rin's dog. They didn't know who the father was, just that instead of about six pups, Missy had given birth to twins -- Ah and Un. Rin had decided to name them based on their first sounds because they'd sounded so adorable.

The bus stopped and a flock of chattering girls flooded on board, the word 'contest' coming up more times than once. As they made their way to their seats the bus screeched, rolled back, and then resumed its route.


	2. Brother Dearest

****

Wish I Were You

_Sakura's Note: _ I'd like to do something I haven't done in a while; respond to my reviews. Since I was rapidly throwing out chapters right and left I haven't had the time to sit down and thank everyone who reviewed. I'll try to do it every few chapters or so.

Emerald ash: Love your name! You were the first one to review the first chapter of my story, congrats! ::hands her a cookie:: Thank you for reviewing, enjoy this chapter!

Damson rhee: Yes, this will be Inu/Kag. As it says in my bio, I will never write Inuyasha with anyone else but Kagome and vice versa. There could be love triangles -- or squares, but they will always end up together. Thanks for reviewing!

Yuki kesuma: Thanks, I'm glad to hear you say (or write) so! By the way, what does your name mean? Hope this was soon enough of an update for you!

TaintedInuShemeeko: Have I ever told you how much I love hearing from you? Well, I do. Thank you for reviewing every chapter that comes along, you don't know how happy it makes me.

eX Driver Liz: Thank you for the long review, they're my favorites. I can't wait for those parts, either. Kagome won't find out what her father did for a while, so sit tight. But, you'll _love_ this chapter.

Jamie: In this story Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, along with all other characters, are human. The whole demonic part would make the story a bit more complicated in areas I feel should be left simplistic. For example, the dreaded aging problem. ::shudders:: I was laughing when I heard about your own personal snake experience, as well. Thanks for the review!

And, for your other review, thank you! It was a surprise to see your Happy Birthday review in my email when I got on. Thank so much for remembering!

Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf: I'm trying to keep this from getting cliché, but with so many other stories out there it's going to be a challenge. I'm glad you like my story so much, enjoy this chapter!

Lamenta: Ah, you asked a very good question. I'll answer it soon, so stay tuned. And no, everyone is human in this story. As an answer to your third question, just keep on reading. Thank you so much for your flattering review, it means a lot to me.

Queeney: Yes, I will try really hard to keep up with the updates. This idea has been nagging me forever, and I just couldn't wait to put it up here. But, until Thief of Hearts and Mission Complete end, no other stories (save for a one-shot or two) will be posted.

Okibi Usagi: Well, here's the update. Sorry it was posted so late today, but the uploading systems have been on the fritz since this morning.

Thank you to everyone who also read but didn't review (although I'd love to hear your opinions as well). Enjoy and R&R!

.-..-.

Chapter Two: Brother Dearest

.-..-.

"So what would the displacement be?"  
  
It was 2:09 and Ms. Sullivan knew the question would go unnoticed. She wasn't out of the loop with today's youth, especially since she was only twenty-six. It was Friday, for one, and there was only a minute of class left. But, what made even the most obedient of her students distracted was the fact that at three o'clock that afternoon one lucky girl would win the chance of a lifetime.

With a knowing smile the physics teacher sat down in her seat. "Alright, seeing how everyone is in another world right now, I guess no one would mind if I said that if the winner is in this classroom they don't have to make up any homework…?"  
  
All eyes focused on her.

"Aw, Ms. Sullivan, that's not fair! Us guys didn't enter!"

Yura smirked from her seat in the far back, "Aw, too bad, so sad." A few of the girls giggled. The bell rang, and everyone grabbed up their bags. "See ya, Ms. Sullivan… in December!"  
  
"Yes, Yura, good luck!" Ms. Sullivan waved to her students, watching the crowds disperse much faster than usual.

.-..-.

"So, I told the lady, 'We don't have an employee mom's discount.' But did she listen? No." Inuyasha scoffed, retelling the account of the day before. "She insisted that since her son worked a register at the concession stand that she could get in for half the price. We got into this big argument, and I told her, 'Look lady, you need to pull your head out of your– " Sango dashed by the flock of guys, not bothering to say hello or excuse me to her brother.

"Dude, what's up with Sango?"  
  
Inuyasha waved it off, "Don't worry about my sister, Jinenji. It's just wishful thinking… She has to wait for the bus to leave, anyway."

Sango jumped onto the bus, making sure to claim a window seat for herself. As she pulled out her cell phone, her brother boarded the bus with an annoyed expression.

"Oi! Just because you're obsessed with that contest doesn't mean you can just barge through me and everybody else!"

"You and your friends are not 'everybody else', Smart One." Sango muttered, watching with disinterest as a dark haired boy sauntered onto the bus.

"Ah… thank God it's Friday!" Miroku tossed his bag at his best friend; ignoring the yell of indignity Inuyasha let out, and made himself comfy. "You know what day is the busiest day at the Majestic, don't you Inuyasha?"

His friend made a grumbled remark.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"…Friday…"

A massive grin formed on Miroku's face. "That's right! And… there's a new movie opening tonight… isn't there?"

"Shut up, Miroku."

"Yes! There is! What's its name again…?"

"The Revenge of A Pissed Off Movie Attendant?" Inuyasha suggested, perking up instantly.

Miroku went unfazed. "No, I think it's a kiddie flick. Oh, yeah! A Shark's Tale!" Miroku sighed dreamily, "Hundreds of little children toddling off to see the heroic story of a fish named Oscar… Oh, I've got to be there! What better way to start off October than watch you die of frustration."

Inuyasha glared, dragging his earphones up to his ears to drown out his best friend with a mix CD. He didn't need to hear about his misfortune right now, not when he would be serving food to annoying little brats that cried at almost everything that even looked at them funny. Of course, the job paid well, but the fact that kiddie flicks could open on Friday nights – he felt – should be outlawed.

His best friend since they were in diapers watched him be harassed by children the same way most people looked at a car crash on their way to school – it was fascinating to him. What a great friend he was.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Sango muttered her new mantra urgently, drumming her fingers on her denim covered knee. She flipped open her cell phone, checking the time. "Two-fifteen… crap." Their bus, 4993, never left until two-twenty.

"Oh, cheer up, Sango." Miroku, always Mr. Sunshine, advised. "You'll get home before three."

Outside, farther up the parking lot, buses rumbled to life. Stragglers quickly found their way to their bus and jumped onFrom open windows, friends screamed their weekend plans to one another.

A ball of old history notes flew into Sango's open window, and she immediately recognized Jeremy's rough handwriting. Inuyasha's co-worker at the Majestic had been trying to get her attention ever since her brother had introduced them to each other. With an annoyed huff Sango glared out her window, earning only a sly smirk from the boy.

Sango didn't need to un-wad the paper to know that he would fail his next history test and that he was asking her to the movies 'and stuff'.

Forty more minutes, Sango, forty more minutes and you just might be free.

.-..-.

The bus pulled up across from the elementary school they'd all gone to as toddlers and the doors flew open, letting the five or so teens getting off tread out into the early afternoon. The happy chirps of birds went unnoticed by Sango, who power walked down the hill to cross the street.

She could have just run across, jaywalking, but for some odd reason 'Death by Running Across the Street for a Contest' sounded stupid on a gravestone.

.-..-.

"You're on in ten." A red head in a headset informed from the control room. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." Kagome breathed, shooting annoyed daggers at the dozen people surrounding her. The hair dresser had been ok, but the clothing coordinator, the manicurist and pedicurist, the make-up girl, water girl, and the Tiffany's representative had been a bit much.

The Tiffany's rep looked up nervously. "Is that in ten hours or ten minutes?"

Red-head-in-a-headset shared a look of amazement with the rest of Kagome's temporary entourage. "Um… Ten seconds."  
  
Kagome jumped off the table, "Have them stall a few more seconds." Her 'people' looked a bit more relieved, even though the water girl looked a bit flustered. Why, Kagome did not know.

"Alright, stall people, stall!" A thin, crisp man in his mid-thirties clapped his hands eagerly, demanding attention. "The girl needs time!"

A cameraman checked his watch. "We're on in five, four, three, two– "

The lucky woman who had gotten the job as host whirled around anxiously. "What should I– Welcome back to the contest of the century! Swap Lives with Hotel Heiress Higurashi! One lucky school girl will win three months of bliss! One out of a whopping three point _five_ million entries!" Shock was evident in the hostess' voice as she read the stats from the teleprompter.

The stage where Kagome was to announce the winner darkened, allowing the hostess to disappear onto the sidelines as the girl of the hour made her entrance.

Kagome hopped on one foot anxiously, slipping her other one into a new pair of Pradas. Then, with anxious grace, the heiress slid to the center of the floor. The audience – actually an artificial audience soundtrack (as high tech as they come) – applauded loudly as the array of colored lights zeroed in on the podium in the middle of the stage.

"Hey out there to everyone watching, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome skimmed through what else the teleprompter had in store for her and resisted the urge to frown. _Who wrote this?_ "And I'm here to name the one lucky winner who will be living my life for three entire months. Thank you to everyone who entered my contest!"

__

I sound so artificial right now… keep smiling, keep smiling!

"And now, to announce the winner of the 'Swap Lives with Hotel Heiress Higurashi' sweepstakes!"

.-..-.

Sango was already rooted to the couch when the two boys got inside, the remote's batteries lying on the floor uselessly. She wasn't about to let someone accidentally stepping on the remote cause her to miss the announcement.

"Don't you think you shouldn't have such high hopes for this? I mean, when you lose you're just going to be that much more disappointed."

"Shut up, Inuyasha."

"Shouldn't you have your ticket or entry form or whatever with you?" Miroku asked; Sango glared. "Hey, you told _him_ to shut up, not me."

"I don't need it."

"Then how do you know if you– "

"Seven-eight-four-six-one-one-seven." Sango recited with a tone of certainty. "Now shh!"

"Your sister's scaring me, 'Yash." Miroku whispered loudly.

Inuyasha nodded. "And that's saying a _lot_."

__

"And now, to announce the winner of the "Swap Lives with Hotel Heiress Higurashi!" Kagome smiled on screen, the applause was wild, and the lights dimmed so you could barely make out her figure.

A catchy little tune, which had been newly associated with the contest, played as the flashy digital words 'And the winner is…' rotated in the center of the screen.

When the lights resumed lighting the stage, a glass dome was positioned next to the excited heiress, full to the brim with pieces of paper.

"This is it! This is it!" Sango squealed uncharacteristically. The excited sophomore tugged on Miroku's shirt happily. "Wish me luck!"

Miroku smiled, "Good luck, Sango." He felt Inuyasha elbow him in the ribs. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked gruffly. "She's not gonna win."

On the screen, Kagome opened the dome and reached her hand in to grab up a slip of paper.

__

"It's time to announce the winner!" She unlatched the top of the dome and reached her hand in, making a show of closing her eyes. Kagome pulled out the piece of paper, winked, and unfolded it. "Seven."  
  
Sango leaned in closer towards the television, eyes wide. How could one number make the blood rush to her ears and her heart pound with excitement?

.-..-.

"Excuse me sir, but the Higurashi contest is being televised on thirty channels." The young woman left the room immediately after her announcement, having done what she was paid for.

"What do they think this little contest will give them?" Onigumo asked bitterly. "When will they learn that publicity is not always the answer to defeating the competition?" With a snap of his fingers a wild-looking man entered the room. He was a genius, and rumors went around that he was also a mind reader, because he seemed to have the same ideas as the other company right before their competition came out with it.

Maybe he was just Onigumo's personal spy.

No one ever really asked. They were too busy talking about him over coffee in the lounge.

"Goshinki, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Sir, you are the boss."

Onigumo narrowed his eyes; he was not a happy bunny. Instead of hauling off and hitting the man, he settled for a much more calm approach. "Is there a reason why you did not pick up on the Higurashi's doings before they went off an did it?"

Goshinki was floored. "Well, um...Actually, I didn't really, uh, think of it. Higurashi hates when his daughter buys anything under two hundred dollars, I never thought he would give his daughter a normal life for three months."

"You've always caught onto business ploy's before! I think you're slipping."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. It had to be! I didn't have time to act upon it, so it wouldn't have done any good! Please, Sir, give me another chance." Goshinki's wild white hair (due to so much stress from his boss) seemed to just get crazier when he panicked.

"Oh, give the man a break." Kikyo, dressed to the nines, spoke up from her place on a leather sofa. "Father, obviously they are desperate to get ahead of us before we are able to buy their company. Luckily, their stock holders are loyal." She shrugged, "Like you said, publicity isn't everything."  
  
Onigumo softened at his daughters words. "You're lucky my daughter is a compassionate person."

Goshinki nodded wordlessly, bowing his head in thanks to the young heiress.

"Turn on the television." Onigumo ordered, reclining in his chair. "I want to see what has so many teenage girls going insane."

.-..-.

__

"Seven." Kagome was reading the numbers one at a time, just as her father had told her. But what the millions of viewers didn't know was that with every number her stomach clenched up a little tighter. _"Eight."_

Sango held in her excitement and clenched her fists tighter.

__

"Four." The three teens could hear the applause in the background getting louder, almost to where you couldn't hear the girl. _"Six."_

Inuyasha was on the edge of the sofa, shocked that he was actually excited. _She's rubbing off on me... In a house full of guys, the _girl_ has to make me go crazy._

__

"One. One." Kagome stopped with a beaming grin. _"This is the final number!"_

"Oh my..." Sango blocked her gasp with a trembling hand.

__

"One."

The forgotten hostess reappeared on stage with the heiress. _"Congratulations to the winner! Once again; seven-eight-four-six-one-one-one. We will be calling you within the next ten minutes to make the arrangements for you to trade places with Kagome Higurashi!"_

Sango stood silently and cut off the TV. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She turned around to face her brother with an emotionless expression. "I don't have all day."

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha looked confused and furrowed his eyebrows.

"To say 'I told you so'," Sango snapped. "It's what you've been sayin' all week, and you were right! I didn't win! My number is seven-eight-four-six-one-one-seven. One digit off. So say it."  
  
When neither boy said a word, she just turned and left the room. After all, it was only a contest, nothing to cry over.

"Man... I thought she was gonna win." Miroku muttered, "She was so close."

"Well, she didn't. I told her she wouldn't, and she didn't." Inuyasha crossed his arms huffily and laid back into the pillows that Sango had insisted they get to 'liven up' the living room. "She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up so high..."

"Go talk to her." Miroku nudged his best friend's side. "She's pretty pissed if she didn't scream her head off."

"I know."  
  
"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I value my manhood." Inuyasha said seriously. "And my life."

Miroku nodded in understanding. "Well, wait a while then. Maybe until your brother gets home."  
  
"Sesshoumaru would put my death on Pay-Per-View and hand out popcorn." Inuyasha looked up at his ceiling just in time to hear a scream coming from upstairs. "What the hell?" He leapt off the couch, Miroku right behind him, and dashed up the stairs.

Just as Inuyasha reached the top a blur of brown and green flew into him. They collided, falling down the stairs and knocking into Miroku, all three of them tumbling down the stairs to hit the wall. "Sango, what is it?"  
  
"It's a one!" Sango untangled herself from her brother and neighbor's body parts and dashed into the kitchen. "It's a one!"

Miroku looked up from his spot on the floor curiously. "What's gotten into her?"

"Insanity." Inuyasha muttered, brushing himself off angrily.

Miroku looked down at his black t-shirt in disgust. "When's the last time you swept the floor?"

"Oh shut up!" The two boys followed Sango into the kitchen where she was literally vibrating with excitement.  
  
When she noticed them come in, she began to laugh. "I won. I won!" She waved the small piece of paper with her entry number printed on it in their faces. The phone didn't have a chance to ring fully once before Sango had picked it up. "Hello?"

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at one another, then the ticket she was still waving. "It's a one." Miroku muttered stupidly, "She must have gotten it mixed up."

__

"Hello, I'm Margaret Sanders from the Swap Lives with Hotel Heiress Higurashi sweepstakes. Are you Sango Dawson?"

"That's me!" Sango said proudly into the phone. She began conversing with the person on the other line excitedly, ignoring the two bumbling sixteen year olds next to her.

"That's not possible!" Inuyasha snatched the ticket out of his sister's hand and put it two inches away from his face.

"Out of three point five million teenage girls..." Miroku smirked. "Inuyasha, your sister is something else. Actually, I'm happy for her."

"Are you crazy?" Inuyasha hissed. "She can't leave!"

"Oh, yes I can." Sango smirked, hanging up the phone. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"No you're not!"

"And who's gonna stop me?" Sango asked heatedly.

Inuyasha was temporarily stalled until he looked over at the mail lying haphazardly on the breakfast table. "Sesshoumaru."

Suddenly winning the contest wasn't the biggest obstacle for Sango, and she knew that she'd regret what she was about to do for the rest of her life.

"Inuyasha..."

"Oh no. You are not getting my help with this!" Inuyasha waved his hands defiantly. "There's no way!"

"What do you have against this whole thing anyway?" Sango countered, "You get to spend three months with a famous, beautiful girl!"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I don't have anything against it. I'm not going to help you convince our brother. _That's_ what I have a problem with."

Miroku watched the two continue to bicker like a tennis match, secretly agreeing with both of them on different levels. It was amazing that his best friend's house was more entertaining than his own. The most interesting stuff that happened at his house was Mushin bringing over one of his drinking buddies for a game of poker followed by a lively conversation about aliens.

Sango sighed. "What do you want?"

Her brother grinned cheekily. "Now you're speaking my language."

.-..-.

Sesshoumaru pulled into the driveway of the house where he knew three hungry teenagers were waiting for him. Sango would be working on her honors homework for at least another hour so she would have a free weekend, Kohaku would be sleeping, and Inuyasha would be playing Playstation 2 games or booming music that he, Sesshoumaru, would have to apologize to the neighbors for in another hour or so.

That left him to cook.

So, when he entered his house he did not expect there to be a heaping plate full of lasagna in the middle of the dining room table and his three siblings bustling around the kitchen preparing what he hoped was salad. Actually, Inuyasha was lifelessly -- but impressively -- cutting up carrots which caused Kohaku to stop and stare in awe.

It was Sango who was bustling around hyperactively, making sure everything was perfect. Ergo, she was the one that wanted something.

"Hi."

Inuyasha didn't look up from his carrots, instead just began to show off a bit more skill at his vegetable cutting -- a rare trade in today's youth.

Kohaku jumped, then rushed to the table with steaming Pillsbury buns piled on a tray. "Hey Sess. We made dinner." He gestured to the table.

"I can see that."

Sango, the one who wanted something, smiled. "Oh, hey bro. Wow, that shirt looks good on you!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at his zipped up jacket and frowned. "What do you want?"

Automatically Sango deflated and collapsed into her chair. Inuyasha snickered from his place at the counter where he was obviously cutting more carrots than a family of four could eat.

"You know that contest with that Higurashi girl?" Sango asked, sparing her older brother a quick look.

"Yes..." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "What about it?"

"I won." She tried to gauge his reaction, but since he didn't seem to be having one she was finding it quite hard.

Even Inuyasha had stopped cutting carrots to watch their eldest brother.

After what seemed like hours to Sango, Sesshoumaru answered. "And?"

Sango blinked. "And so I'm leaving tomorrow for three months."

Sesshoumaru looked over where Kohaku and Inuyasha stood watching. Neither seemed all that surprised. "What about--"

"I'll be tutored and I'll they'll give me the tests I need to take." Sango answered hopefully. "The building has tons of bodyguards so nothing can happen... Please, Sesshoumaru, it's the chance of a lifetime!"

With a sigh Sesshoumaru tossed his jacket onto the living room sofa, then looked over at Inuyasha. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

"Uh huh." Inuyasha dumped his part of the salad into the bowl and brought it into the dining room.

He turned back to Sango. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Sango shook her head. "I knew I'd have to, but I thought that if I didn't win that you didn't need to know."

Sesshoumaru studied his brother's face a moment and then turned to Sango. "Go pack."

"You mean it?" Sango breathed, tugging on his arm. "I can go? You're letting me go?!"

"You're letting her _go?!_" Inuyasha looked at his brother in amazement. "You're letting a complete stranger live here for three months?"

"If you don't want her going then obviously letting her go is the right thing to do." Sesshoumaru said flippantly. Of course, he never really relied on the idiocy of his younger brother to determine anything, but it riled up Inuyasha -- and that was always fun.

Inuyasha keh'ed and stormed out of the room. "I don't have to take this! I've got to be at work in half an hour anyway." Minutes later Inuyasha stormed out of the house with a slam of the front door.

"He's just angry that you won something and he didn't." Kohaku explained, trying to make an excuse up for his brother's confusing behavior.

Sango nodded before a bright smile lit up her face and she raced off to her room. Both brothers listened as her door closed.

"I think she's too excited for words, Sesshoumaru." Kohaku took a drink of lemonade.

"I** WON**!"

"Somehow I don't think so." The two brothers looked at one another before sitting down at the dinner table, left to eat the lasagna and mountain of carrots alone. "Dig in."


	3. First Impressions

****

Wish I Were You

__

Sakura's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I loved opening my email to see them waiting for me. This week, all three stories will be updated. Hopefully, this will be how it is from now on, depending on my school workload. On Mondays and Tuesdays I will work on Mission Completed, Tuesday and Wednesdays Wish I Were You, and Wednesdays and Thursdays Thief of Hearts.

To answer a few quick questions:

1) No, Sesshoumaru still has silver/white hair, as does Inuyasha. It briefly mentions Inuyasha's hair color in the first chapter, but many of you might have not noticed.

2) I can't say what role many of the characters will play in this story without ruining the plot, so please be patient. But, I can say that there will be Miroku/Sango fluff, as well as a few other of my favorite Inuyasha couples.

I think that's it for now, if you have any questions just put them in your reviews. Also, if you want me to give you a personal response don't forget to leave your email address if you aren't registered with ff . net.

Onto chapter three.

.-..-.

__

Chapter 3: First Impressions

.-..-.

As far as she knew, no one had the slightest idea of who won the contest. The press was no doubt prying through everything they could get their hands on to find out, of course. They always managed to find out _somehow._

Kagome would never outright say she hated the paparazzi with a fiery passion, because that would be mean. She wasn't a mean person by nature; someone had to release her inner animal for her to get rude and brutally outspoken. But, she was finding it incredibly easy nowadays to be un-caged.

With a final sweep on the room, Kagome fell onto her bed with a sigh of fatigue.

It was eleven o'clock eastern standard time.

She hadn't even the slightest idea if she would be in the same time zone by morning. They had mentioned the winner's name, but not much more than that. The switch wasn't going to be televised; so all the secrecy was completely unnecessary.

Kagome groped around her down comforter for the familiar shape of her TV remote. Once she found it, the young heiress turned on the television.

__

"There is still no news on which lucky girl has won the 'contest of a lifetime' sponsored by the Urashi Corporation. It is said that tomorrow the young woman and the multibillion dollar heiress will switch places." The news anchor straightened the small stack of papers in front of her and looked back up at the screen. _"Drugs found in baby formula, details when we get back."_

Kagome gave a look of disgust. "Figures they'd put a celebrity before the general public's safety..."

There was a knock on her door. After she muttered her permission -- still engulfed in the problems of today's society -- the door opened and her father stepped in. He clapped his hands, and rubbed them together. "Ready for tomorrow?"

"I guess so." She gave a ghost of a smile and changed the channel.

"Well I brought you something to pack your stuff in." Mr. Higurashi pressed. He looked a bit unsure of himself.

Kagome tucked a stray lock of midnight hair behind her ear. "Thanks dad, but I've already packed." She gestured to the five bags sitting in a neat row by her bed and returned her eyes to the television.

Her father laughed. "Oh, princess, you think you can take all of that with you?" He shook his head, "You're living a normal life, Kagome. Normal people don't pack that much luggage."

"Of course they do!" Kagome stood up and made a mental survey of television families that had gone on vacations.

"Not with the kind of stuff you have packed in them." Her father argued lightly. "There's a difference between the necessities for a holiday and bringing a portable curling iron and mini sauna."

"Who said I was bringing a curling iron?" Kagome asked, her voice dodgy.

Before she could react a bag a shade lighter than a school bus was thrust in her face. "Here, princess, pack what you're going to bring in here."  
  
Kagome hesitantly looked down at the gift her father had given her. It was an immensely large yellow backpack with about a dozen zipped pockets. She looked at the luggage by her bed, then back at the bag in her hand with a questioning look. "This is supposed to last me three months?"

"You don't expect to have a different outfit for every day, do you?"

"Oh, no! Of course not! I guess I'll just have to... Squish some stuff in." She scrunched up her nose and tossed one of her suitcases on the bed.

"That's my girl." He walked to the door and stopped. For a moment he just stood there, then he was gone.

Kagome unzipped the first bag and spilled out its contents. "Somehow I thought packing would be so much easier."

.-..-.

Inuyasha pushed his paycheck into his jacket pocket and exited the movie theater. It was eleven thirty, yet Wayne Avenue was still congested. It would be until at least midnight. Pedestrians still crossed over to The Majestic or the restaurants across the street.

He'd worked for six straight hours and still couldn't believe Sango had won. Tomorrow he would be living with a stranger. A rich stranger. A rich, obnoxious, snobby, spoiled, dimwit stranger. How else could she be? The heiress was an _heiress _after all; everything she had ever wanted was probably handed to her on a silver platter.

By the time he got home the only light was coming from Sango's room. He could make out her silhouette hurrying around her room.

"Inuyasha."  
  
The white-haired teen jumped, "Miroku? What're you doing standing out here?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing, really. Just waiting for you."

"I'm flattered." Inuyasha drawled, "But I'm tired, so I'll talk to you tomorrow." He reached into his pocket for his keys.

"Oh, by the way, when's Sango leaving tomorrow?"

"Six." Inuyasha frowned, "They're making us get up at the crack of dawn on a Saturday."

"That's harsh." Miroku admitted, cringing inwardly. "Well, I better go get some sleep, Mushin will be on my case until I do."

"Yeah, alright." Inuyasha yawned, waving a lazy goodbye and trailing into the house. He needed sleep. Bad.

.-..-.

"Inuyasha! Sis is leaving!" Kohaku barged into the room, ignoring the fact that he hadn't been invited in.

"What time is it?" Inuyasha grunted. He rolled over and was blinded by light. With a yelp he dived under his pillow. "Kohaku, are you crazy?!"  
  
Kohaku turned off his flashlight and the room darkened. "But--"

"I just got off a six hour shift."

"That was a while ago." Kohaku pointed out, throwing Inuyasha's pillow onto the floor. "Did you forget Sango's leaving today?"

"Well obviously..." He ground out, checking his clock. "It is five forty-five in the morning."

"Yeah."

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright, I'm coming." The annoyed teen was still only half awake. "And if you ever wake me up this early again, I'll kill you."

"I'm glad I woke you up so early too, 'Yash." Kohaku called from the doorway.

"I taught him too well." Inuyasha shook his head wearily.

Five minutes later Inuyasha traipsed downstairs and into the living room. Sango spotted him first.

"Nice of you to see me off." Sango folded her arms and smiled. "Excited about being rid of me for three months?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Maybe."

Sango engulfed him in a bear hug, "I know you'll miss me." As an afterthought, she added, "I'll bring you back something."

Her brother raised a skeptic eyebrow. "Sango, are you feeling alright?"

"I don't really know." She laughed as there was a knock on the door. "That's my limo."

"No, it's just me." Kagura announced from the door. "I came to see you off, Sango. Even though I about passed out from exhaustion on my way over." She gave the fifteen year old a hug. "Congratulations! The odds are amazing, even my little sister Kanna entered."

Sango looked behind Kagura out the open door. Two men dressed in black were coming up the walkway. "They're here!"

One of the men knocked on the side of the door, "We've been sent by Mr. Higurashi to bring the winner, Sango Dawson." He smiled as Sango stepped forward. "Congratulations, Miss Dawson. We'll take your bags to the limo."

She quickly gave another round of hugs, grabbing Sesshoumaru and Kagura in a hurried embrace before doing the same to her two other brothers. "I'll call you guys tonight! Bye!"

There was a chorus of byes before she disappeared out the door, waving good byes the whole distance to the car.

Kagura gave a light chuckle. "She is one lucky girl."

.-..-.

Miroku saw Sango leave the house waving. He'd been calmly waiting at the door for the past ten minutes. With a yawn he casually walked outside, heading out to get the morning paper. "Sango?"

The girl looked away from her transport, "Miroku? What're you doing up so early?"

"Just getting the paper for Mushin."

"But you're never up this early on Saturdays..."

"Of course I am!" Miroku laughed nervously, bending over to grab the paper. He looked back up at her, "I just can't believe you were leaving without saying goodbye."

Sango blushed, "I didn't want to wake you..."

"As you can see I'm already awake."

She laughed, "Yeah, I can." The two Urashi workers patiently waited as Sango made her way through her dew-covered lawn to the fence. "You won't have to put up with me for three months, monk."

Miroku smirked at the nickname. Ever since he played a priest in a school play she'd insisted on calling him that. "You make it sound like that's a good thing."

Their eyes met for a moment before one of the two men in suits coughed. "I better get going. See ya, Miroku." In the spur of the moment she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Tell Mushin I said bye!"

The second chauffer held open the limousine door as Sango climbed inside. "Enjoy your ride to your private jet, Miss Dawson."  
  
Before she could respond, the door closed.

In the silence, Sango noted she could hear the faint sound of music coming from the massive speakers behind her. She recognized the song, but couldn't remember the name for the life of her. "Good bye normal life. Don't be offended if I don't miss you."

.-..-.

"Come on, you're already late as it is!" A maid quickly shooed Kagome down the steps. "My word, your father really did give you some restrictions..."

Kagome gave a distracted smile as she concentrated on carrying her overstuffed bag down the steps. She'd been able to convince her father for one more suitcase, but it didn't help much. The backpack he'd supplied her with the night before was still ridiculously large with the pockets bulging at the seams.

"Here, let me help you." She could tell that Charles, one of the butlers, was the one offering her help.

"Thanks, Charles, you're a lifesaver!" She let out a large puff of air as she felt half the weight disappear.

He sounded surprised. "You remembered my name!"

"Well duh, you've been working here for three weeks already!" She gave a small laugh once she reached level ground.

"Wonderful day for the elevator to get stuck, hm?" The maid mused aloud. She hurried out the door into the early morning sunshine carrying Kagome's one and only suitcase.

"It's probably Eri and the sauna boy again..." Another maid blathered. "I swear, it must be the sixth time this month!"

Kagome allowed another of her father's workers to relieve her of the heavy load of carrying the yellow bag down to the car. She looked around earnestly. "Oh, Monique, have you seen my father?"

The maid who had been gossiping about the romances of the Urashi Corporation stopped bustling around with her duster. Her voice was apologetic, "Last I heard he was stuck in a meeting."

The young heiress nodded, "Oh, ok then. Guess I should hit the road, then, huh?"

"I'm sure he wanted to be here," Monique consoled, patting Kagome's shoulder.

"Of course he did," another employee concurred soothingly. "He sends you his love. Mr. Higurashi can't help having such a busy schedule."

Kagome smiled, "You guys are so sweet. Thank you for being here." She took the time to hug all of them. "Be sure to treat the winner as nice as you treat me!"  
  
Since she was going to live like a normal high school girl they would be driving her down in a good ol' family Suburban. It was a four hour trip to her destination. Her father's slimy assistant Mr. Webb had told her late the night before she would be traveling to Maryland.

As soon as she was securely buckled into the minivan, they pulled out of the parking garage onto the busy New York streets.

.-..-.

"Welcome to Urashi 1, Miss Dawson." The flight attendant dressed in Urashi colors ushered her onto the jet. "Flight to New York City, Urashi Headquarters."

Sango nodded mechanically, walking hesitantly onto the plush green carpet of the Urashi Co. private jet. "Thanks."

"If you need anything be sure to tell me or one of the other attendants. By the way, my name's Stacy. I'll tell the pilot to prepare for take off." She disappeared into the cockpit.  
  
Her two drivers followed her into the plane and sat in the far back quietly, opting to read the Wall Street Journal.

There was a static crackle and then the pilot's voice over the intercom. _"Congratulations and welcome aboard Urashi 1: Purity. Today's in-flight movie will be Jurassic Park III. Enjoy your flight. We will arrive at our destination at six thirty a.m."_

How they knew that Jurassic Park III was one of her favorite movies, Sango had a feeling she would never know. As the plane took off her giddiness disappeared. Was it just her, or had she left her stomach down on the runway?

The roars of the Dinosaurs were drowned out as the plane ascended. Suddenly, statistics started to fill her head. The one thought that stuck, though, made her nauseous.

One in every one million airplanes crash.

.-..-.

Kagome looked out the Suburban's window for the umpteenth time since they reached the interstate. She'd never been on an interstate, although she'd been to twenty of the fifty states and five of the seven continents. Who knew that interstates were only interesting for five minutes before they kinda got... _dull?_

With a yawn, Kagome unzipped the largest compartment of her yellow backpack (which occupied a whole seat next to her) and shuffled through it. "CD player, CD player, CD player... Where are you?" The minivan hit a bump and she jerked forward. "Ow!"

"Sorry, Ms. Higurashi, it gets a little bumpy here!" Her driver resumed humming along to the Beach Boys up front.

After successfully finding the illusive CD player, Kagome began to search for her pack of CDs.

The worst part of settling on two bags was that she could not bring all her CDs with her. Out of the three hundred or so albums she had, the heiress only had enough space for about twenty of them.  
  
She sifted through the small CD case, looking over the varied selection she had brought. She froze when she realized something was missing. "We have to go back!"

Her driver smiled knowingly into the rearview mirror, "Having second thoughts about all of this?"  
  
"No, it's--"

"Well, we're already a good ways along." He continued, "We have a schedule to keep."

Kagome took a few deep breaths. "It's not that. I left my favorite CD back at home!"

He laughed. "Is that all? Don't worry about it, I'll get it for you at the next Walmart that shows up. My treat."

"You can't get it at a Walmart!" Kagome argued, "Please, we have to go back and get it. We can't be that far along..."

"We're already too close to Pennsylvania." He answered sternly. "Sorry, but we aren't going back."

With a dejected sigh Kagome nodded, "Alright... I guess I can live without it for a few months."

"That's the spirit!" He was already cheerful again, back humming along to Surfin' In the USA.

Kagome looked down at her CD holder, double checking that it was indeed gone. "How could I forget it?"

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure someone can send it down to you." He looked a little worried now. "It's only a CD, after all."

The heiress laughed hollowly, "Yeah, only a CD." _Only my mom's CD..._

.-..-.

__

"We've reached our destination. Welcome to New York City, winner of the Swap Lives with Hotel Heiress Higurashi." The intercom cut off and the movie paused just when the Pterodactyl was about to carry off the boy.

Sango breathed out with relief, "Finally..."

She'd barely been able to enjoy the view with mini airplanes crashing on mini mountains in her mind. Of course, there were no mountains that high in Pennsylvania or New York. The thoughts still taunted her, though.

.-..-.

"Oh, come _on_!" Kagome leaned forward excitedly, the cutest pout she could muster on her face. "I'm almost sixteen."

"And too young to drive on Maryland's beltway!" The driver chided gently.

"But it looks so easy!" Kagome pleaded, pointing to the wheel. "Come on, I should be learning to drive already!"

"Your father would kill me if he ever found out. Not to mention you'd probably kill us." He took a left turn, exiting the busy highway.

"Ok, we're not on it anymore, riiight?" Kagome winked, "Just between you and me."

"Not a chance."

Kagome huffed. "I could so drive this thing." She crossed her arms and checked her watch. "How much farther is it?"

Happy for a change in subject, her father's employee read the road sign. "About fifteen more minutes. You're going to be here for a while, so why don't you start memorizing where things are."

She had nothing better to do..."Okay." Butterflies were starting to fill up her stomach.

Whoever she ended up staying with, they better be nice. And, they better not have any snakes.

.-..-.

Kohaku was at soccer practice with Rin, Sesshoumaru was off somewhere working on something, and Kagura had left around eleven. That left a very bored Inuyasha lounging in the living room. Either Sango or Kohaku had always played the two player games with him, and he was too bored to get into any RPG they had.

Before Kagura had left, she'd suggested to her boyfriend that maybe he and Inuyasha should have some bonding time.

He wasn't totally offended when Sesshoumaru had just ignored that statement. Because, well, he'd ignored it too.

The doorbell rang.

Inuyasha rolled off the couch, looking around the extremely clean house. Sesshoumaru had made everyone pick a room and clean it before "Her Majesty the Heiress" arrived. The sixteen-year-old took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi. My name is Satsuki, I'm from the Community Center. Would you like to buy some cookies to help us raise money?" Behind her was a wagon half full of cookies with the center's name taped to the back.

"Sorry, kid. We've got tons of cookies already." Satsuki looked disappointed, but he was broke enough as it was. Inuyasha began to close the door. "Try next door."

He headed back to the living room, but before he could reach the couch the doorbell rang...again. With an impatient sigh he trotted back over to the door. "What is it--"  
  
Satsuki stood there. And she did not look happy.

"You need to buy some cookies." Her sweet voice was completely different, with a hint of threat in it. "They're for a good cause."

"I already told you, I don't want any cookies." Inuyasha growled. "You shouldn't force people. For all you know I could be an escaped convict that eats little children."

"You're not an escaped convict; _you'r_e only in high school." She glared. "Buy some, now!"

Inuyasha knew little kids her age were not allowed to go door-to-door alone; her mother had to be around here somewhere. "Look, where's your mother kid? I know she doesn't let you go around terrorizing the neighborhood like this. Where is she?"  
  
Satsuki's eyes widened and she dashed off, nearly overturning her wagon on the sidewalk.

"Annoying little ankle biter..." He muttered, closing the door. He walked over to the couch, waited a beat to make sure nothing else would happen, and sat down. "Tries to make me buy some cookies... Fundraiser, hah!"

The doorbell rang.

"THAT'S IT!" Inuyasha roared, jumping up from the couch. "This time... She'll regret it." Without any more menacing words he threw open the door.

A girl with the same color hair as that annoying kid's stood there, holding a box of cookies in her hands.

Inuyasha lost it. "Look, lady, like I told your little sister; I don't want any of your stinkin', stupid cookies! You got that? So why don't you just mosey on along and get the heck outta my--"

Sesshoumaru entered the room with a look of disinterest on his face. As he neared the door he gave a small, amused, smile. "Ah, Welcome to our home Ms. Higurashi."


	4. Settling In

****

Wish I Were You

__

Sakura's Note: Sorry for getting this out so late, writer's block had me until late last night. But, I posted it nonetheless. This chapter mostly is about who the two girls meet at first when they arrive. I also wanted to point out that I'm starting of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship like it started out in the anime/manga. Kagome started out trying to befriend the distrusting Inuyasha, even holding off on her true anger for a while hoping that will do the trick.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'll try and respond to reviews next chapter, because I need to hurry and upload this one. Enjoy!

.-..-.

__

Chapter 4: Settling In

.-..-.

Kagome looked in utter bemusement at the teenager in front of her. Her mind had come up with many possibilities as to what to expect when she arrived, but being threatened wasn't one of them. Obviously, he didn't like cookies.

She noticed in slight amusement that he did freeze when he realized his mistake. Of course, that was thanks to the other, older man at the door.

"_Higurashi?_" His cheeks began to heat up. "You're not selling cookies?"

Slightly puzzled as to why anyone could have such strong hate towards cookies, she shook her head numbly. She could have sworn she heard him curse under his breath. He disappeared from the entryway, looking discomfited.

"We didn't expect you for another hour, otherwise Kohaku would be here to welcome you."

Kagome looked up at the silver haired man standing in front of her. He was so tall and stoic that the heiress faltered a step. "Oh, I--"

"Don't worry about it. It's no inconvenience. By the way, my name is Sesshoumaru." He gave a ghost of a smile. "Inuyasha can take your bags up to your room."

"Oh, thank you!" She smiled, getting a little of her nerve back.

Sesshoumaru lifted her suitcase, handing it off to someone out of her line of vision. With a curious glance, he also hefted her yellow backpack. When he handed this one off, there was a definite 'oomph!' from the unknown person.

"Come on in," Sesshoumaru moved aside, allowing her to enter into the hallway.

The living room was a rich scarlet with a beige carpet. It was homey, something Kagome had yet to see in her own New York City home. In the corner of the living room a spiral staircase lead to the second floor. From where she was standing, she could just make out the beginning of the dining room. "This place is beautiful!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a questioning look. "An odd thing to hear from an heiress."

Kagome turned around with a smile, "For the next three months I'm just Kagome."

She turned back around to continue admiring the house and noticed someone coming down the stairs. The boy from the door stared back at her and something flashed across his face. It was immediately covered up with a look of placidness.

"To celebrate your arrival we're going out to Red Lobster around six," announced Sesshoumaru, ignoring the look of disgust on his brother's face. "Until then, there are some things I have to clear up. Inuyasha can give you a tour of the house."

Inuyasha balked.

.-..-.

The elevator hummed to life, zipping smoothly up to the 65th floor. With a ping the doors slid open, revealing a chic penthouse. The place looked like it was straight from a magazine, which it probably was.

Sango gasped at the magnificent view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A woman who looked to be in her fifties entered Sango's line of sight with a wise smile. "I've always loved this window the best."

"It's breathtaking..." Sango murmured, pressing a hand to the glass. She was high enough above the streets that pedestrians looked like ants. Skyscrapers rose up around her, their windows reflecting the setting sun.

"I'm Kaede, Kagome's old nanny. You must be Ms. Dawson."

Sango smiled, "Nice to meet you--but just call me Sango, please."

"Welcome, Sango, and congratulations. We're very excited about you living here for these three months." She motioned for the young girl to follow her, "Come with me, I'll show you to your room. I'll introduce you to some of the other staff once you get settled in."

The fifteen-year-old trotted after her, sneaking glances into any open doors along the way. At the end of the hallway Kaede stopped, "Here we are." She twisted the knob, and pushed open the door. "I hope everything is satisfactory... If there's anything further that you need, just tell me and we'll get it."

Sango's breath caught in her throat, "This...is my room? My whole _house_ could fit in here!"

Kaede chuckled, turning to leave, "I'll be back to get you for dinner in a few hours. That should give you enough time to familiarize yourself with everything."  
  
"Uh huh..." Sango nodded dazedly, "Sure." A wide grin formed on her face, _My friends are so gonna hate me._

.-..-.

"And _this _is the microwave."

Kagome shot the back of his head a very dry look. He'd turned into a robot ever since Sesshoumaru had disappeared into his office.

"The fridge, the stove, the toaster--"

"_Really_? _This_ is a toaster? Wow! I've never seen one of these before!" Kagome squealed excitedly.

Inuyasha stopped gesturing to the household appliances and turned around. "...You don't know what a toaster is?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. At least she'd gotten him out of Cyborg mode... "_No_..." she drawled, leaning on the counter. "Of _course_ I know what a toaster is! Where do you think I came from? Mars?"

The teen glared, and gritted his teeth. "I get the point." He turned back around. "This is the kitchen."  
  
"No, really?"  
  
"Do you want to know where the bathroom is or not?" He huffed, obviously more than a little annoyed.

Even though she had a feeling she could find the bathroom herself, the idea of him deserting her in the kitchen still made her feel nervous. With a resigned sigh, she shut her mouth.

Inuyasha gave her a forced smile before heading out into the living room and up the stairs. "This is my little brother Kohaku's room. And across from his is Sesshoumaru's... and the bathroom. And finally, here's your room."

Kagome looked over Inuyasha's shoulder inquisitively, "What's in there?" Inuyasha looked back, following her gaze, and frowned.

"My room." The way he said it implied that she wasn't welcome there, and that dangerous things would happen if she ever got near it.

So, of course she wanted to go inside.

"Lemme guess, I'm not allowed?"  
  
"Ding, ding, ding!" Inuyasha smiled, "Exactly! Besides, there's nothing in there that'd interest you anyway."

"How do you know? We just met." Kagome countered, folding her arms defiantly.

"Because I know your type."  
  
"Really? So how many heiresses have you met before me, hm? Or do you rely on the media like all the other ignorant celebrity chasers of the world?"

"How did this get from my room to ignorant celebrity chasers?"

Kagome shrugged, dismissing the subject rather calmly. "Is this your sister's room?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned, confused about how easily she'd dropped their argument. That annoyed him. "Yeah, Sango."  
  
The heiress nodded, "I wish I could have met her." She stepped inside the room to look around. "She's really creative!"

Inuyasha turned around, "You can go ahead and start unpacking. I'm gonna go get some food." In a random act of kindness he stopped and looked back at her, "You want anything?"

She gave him a confused look, "Aren't we going out for dinner?"

"Yeah." He stated breezily.

Kagome watched him retreat down the stairs.  
  
_Perfect..._

With a cheeky grin Kagome crept down the hall to her tour guide's 'fortress of solitude' and turned the knob. The door opened without creaking.

The room itself was surprisingly clean with only a few clothes lying haphazardly on the floor. Sun shined in through the windows. It was a typical teenage boy's room...

Except for the--

Kagome screamed.

The long, white, beady eyed, scaly, slithery, snake flicked out its tongue, changing its course towards the door.

She could see its glass tank sitting in the corner, with the top moved to the side. Her mind screamed at her to run but her feet were frozen to the floor. Then she heard footsteps ascending up towards her. With a whimper, she took a step back from Inuyasha's bedroom.

Hearing the scream, Inuyasha dashed up the stairs, hollering to Sesshoumaru that he'd take care of it. The little concern he'd had, though, was instantly replaced with anger when he saw where the heiress was standing.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha barked, causing the girl to jump. "I told you to stay out of my room!"

Kagome glared. He didn't even care if she was hurt! "You didn't tell me there was a _monster_ in there!"

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow, "You mean my python?"  
  
"Pyth...on? _Python?!_"

"Well it isn't a garden snake." He smirked inwardly, "You aren't scared of them, are you?"  
  
She completely ignored the question. "I-I opened the d-door and it was _loose_ in there!"

"Loose?" Inuyasha looked into his room, scanning it for any signs of his snake. Then his eyes closed in on the empty tank. "Where is he?"  
  
Kagome looked inside as well, although she was much more jumpy. "What do you mean 'where'?"

"He ain't in there," Inuyasha muttered, heading down the hall.

"It got away?!"

"We're gonna have to find him."

Kagome gawked, "You're joking."

"It'll just slither around all day if we don't find it." He countered, traipsing into her room. "It could be anywhere by now..."

She gulped. "_Peachy._"

Inuyasha searched the other rooms with Kagome trailing behind. "Would you stop following me?" He jogged down the steps into the living room. "We'd find him faster if you'd look somewhere I haven't."

Kagome lifted a sofa cushion. "We'd find it faster if you stopped worrying about me following you." She shot back, glancing under the coffee table.

Inuyasha sighed, "Killer's never hurt anyone, you know."

The heiress paused in her search. _That_ made her feel safe...

.-..-.

Kagome hesitantly entered the living room, keeping an eye out for anything too scaly, and seated herself on the couch. The renegade python 'Killer' was still on the run. Inuyasha had gone off to change before they went out to the restaurant, which left Kagome alone.

Alone and terrified.

Ever since her fifth birthday party, where the magician had accidentally caused his snake to reappear wrapped around her neck she'd been terrified of them. After the snake was successfully detached it had been a joke among the businessmen and women invited.

'Ha ha ha, the young heiress to the Higurashi fortune almost died by suffocation!'

Oh yes, very funny indeed.

Needless to say Kagome did not laugh.

She sighed, leaning back into the pillows. Everything had changed after her mom had died. Her father's business buddies slowly replaced children at her birthday parties. There were more and more cocktail parties that required expensive dresses and polite etiquette.

Something moved behind the television.

"Um... Inuyasha?" Her voice was too squeaky for anyone to hear her. "Anyone...?" Kagome drew her legs up onto the couch, "I think I found the snake." Two red eyes peered at her from behind the TV table. If it's eyes were _that _ huge...

It sprung, flying through the air with a... mew?

Kagome froze, a scream stuck in her throat, and braced herself for impact. The snake seemed much lighter than it should have... The heiress peeked an eye open. There was another purr, and then something furry nuzzled against her cheek.

A...kitten?

The animal mewled and sniffed at the girl's neck. Satisfied that the girl smelled somewhat like her owner's family she jumped back off the couch, landing gracefully on all fours.

The front door opened, letting in an early autumn breeze. "I don't care what the referee said, they cheated to get that goal past you." A girl walked into the living room, still looking towards the door. Her ponytail was on the side of her head, tied with a red ribbon. It matched her soccer uniform. "Kohaku, they're cheaters!"

Kohaku entered the room with a soccer ball under his arm. "Oh, come on, Rin, it was just practice..." He kicked off his cleats and tossed them into the hallway closet.

"But if they're desperate enough to cheat at a practice game they're bound to do it next Saturday." She placed her shoes by the door.

"We'll be ready for them." Kohaku's smile faltered as he finally looked into the living room.  
  
"Kohaku?" Rin followed his eyes to the girl sitting on the sofa. "Oh...my...It's you!" She squealed, "You're Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome blushed, "That's me."

"I'm Rin." She grabbed Kagome's hand, shaking it excitedly. "I thought we'd be back in time for the Grand Welcoming!" Rin continued excitedly, "I still can't believe Sango won!"

The heiress smiled, "You must be Kohaku?"

Kohaku looked surprised that she knew him by name, but nodded with a dopey smile. "Yeah. How did you--"

"Inuyasha told me."

Rin and Kohaku looked at each other for a moment, then back at the heiress. "He wasn't himself, was he?"  
  
"If you mean rude and sarcastic, then yes." Kagome said wryly.

"He's like that to everyone..." Kohaku confessed. "Well, almost everyone, anyway." Rin nodded in agreement.

"You're a loyal brother."

The three of them turned at the new voice to see Inuyasha standing at the bottom of the steps with a dry look on his face.

"Hey, bro." Kohaku laughed self-consciously. "What's up?"  
  
"Killer's loose."

Kagome's happiness came crashing down like a tower of cards. "Thanks for reminding me! I only _just_ forgot that the thing was slithering around somewhere ready to kill me! Now I'm terrified again."

Inuyasha smiled happily, "Then I've accomplished my task." He meandered into the living room, taking in the fresh grass stains on Kohaku and Rin's jerseys. "How was practice?"

Kohaku ran a hand through his hair, "We killed them."

"Even though they cheated," Rin supplied angrily.

Inuyasha nodded, "Kohaku, we're leaving in half an hour for Red Lobster. So get changed out of your uniform."

"Alright." He nodded and kissed Rin on the cheek. "Be right back."

Rin blushed at being temporarily the center of attention. "Okay."  
  
"Hey, Rin, are you coming with us?" Kagome noticed Inuyasha's shell-shocked face, but brushed it off. He was always rude to _someone_...

The fourteen-year-old's face brightened. "You're inviting me?"

"Well, yeah." Kagome laughed, "Of course I am."

"You are the most down to earth celebrity I've ever met." She confessed expressively. "Let me go call home and ask if it's ok." The girl gave Kagome a quick hug before dashing into the kitchen.

"Hyper girl, isn't she?" Kagome smiled in the direction Rin had gone. When Inuyasha didn't respond, she turned to look at him. "Inuyasha?"

"Why...did you do that?" Inuyasha asked through gritted teeth.

Had she done something wrong...? "I didn't see why not, she goes out with your little brother doesn't she?"  
  
"Yes, she does." Inuyasha's voice had dropped to dangerously low levels, setting warning bells off in Kagome's head. "We don't have enough space in Sesshoumaru's jeep to take everyone; she'd have to get a ride."

Kagome frowned. "So? She shouldn't be excluded because she doesn't fit in the car."

"I hate her brother." The teen confessed, "With a friggin' _passion_."

"What's so bad about her brother?" Kagome asked, perplexed. "And what does he have to do with anything. I didn't invite him."

Inuyasha slapped his face, "Do I have to spell it out for you?"  
  
"Well, _obviously. _The way you explain things it's a wonder anyone ever understands you."

"Her brother is the only one with a car! He'd have to drive her." He snapped, "I'd have to see him _outside_ of school. Something I don't enjoy."

Kagome would have said more if Rin didn't bound back into the room. "My mom said it's ok." She gave Kagome a gracious smile. "My brother's picking me up so I can get changed. Then he'll drop me off at Red Lobster."

Inuyasha plastered on a smile, "Great! When's he getting here?"

"He was already on his way to pick me up, so he'll be here soon. I'm gonna go tell Kohaku I'll meet you there."

"Alright." Inuyasha waved as she sprinted up the stairs. As soon as her legs disappeared from view his true feelings bled through. "Do you have any idea how much I don't like you right now?"

"Do you have any idea how immature you are acting right now? Rin is one of the sweetest girls I've ever met," Kagome conceded. "Just because you hate her brother doesn't mean that you should treat her that way."

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted, "You don't know her brother."

There was a honk from outside, saving Kagome from any further ranting from the heated boy.

Rin rushed down the stairs. "See you guys there!" She dashed to the door, grabbing up her cleats as she went, and closed the door behind her.

Kagome smiled for a moment before gathering up enough courage to ask what she'd been dying to know. "Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Where... Where's your parent's room?"

Inuyasha stilled for a moment, then bent down to tie his shoe. "They're dead."

.-..-.

Sango stepped out of the closet in amazement. The walls inside were lined with clothes from the latest fashion magazines. There were more than enough shoes from the top fashion designers inside, along with an entire cabinet full of Gucci. She was sure they were all over one hundred dollars.

Kaede smiled from the open door. "Enjoying yourself?"  
  
Sango grinned sheepishly, "This is amazing! Did you know Kagome has over three hundred CDs, almost all of them _autographed_?" She giggled as she hugged a stuffed unicorn on the bed. "And a personal home entertainment system with plasma screen TV!"

"I've come to collect you for dinner." Kaede clasped her hands together. "It's Italian night."

"Really? What are they serving?"

"Things an old woman like me still cannot pronounce," She gave a good-natured laugh and motioned for Sango to come. "Let's go see if you can, hm?"

"I'm game." Sango jumped up off the king sized bed, heading after the woman. Once by her side, she slowed to a comfortable pace. "Will Mr. Higurashi be at dinner? I haven't met him yet."

Kaede shook her head, "Mr. Higurashi is a very busy man. He's lucky to be able to sit down for dinner at all." Her words sounded oddly rehearsed, as if they'd be repeated hundreds of times. "But Ms. Spears said that she would be joining us for dinner."  
  
"Who's she?" Sango boarded the express elevator.

"Mr. Higurashi's Press Secretary. She said that she needs to go over some things with you before tomorrow."  
  
Was there something they'd forgotten to tell her? Sango coughed, "Um, what's tomorrow?"  
  
"There is a cocktail party tomorrow evening. It will be your 'public debut' of sorts. She needs to go over a few things, just incase the paparazzi manages to find you."

"But I've never been to a cocktail party!" Sango protested, "I don't even know what you do there."

"That's what Ms Spears will be going on about, child. Mr. Webb, another of Mr. Higurashi's personal assistants said he might also attend tonight to welcome you here." She'd spoken his name with more than a little disdain.  
  
In a place as famous as the Urashi Building, tension must have run between at least _some_ of the staff.  
  
"So." Sango jumped at Kaede's voice. "Was your family excited?"  
  
"Well, my youngest brother Kohaku was. My oldest brother Sesshoumaru was open to the idea, too. But, Inuyasha... Well, let's just say he hates change." Sango laughed. "He didn't want to admit it, but I know he'll miss me."

Kaede watched as the girl's eyes lit up with unseen memories as she continued on about her family. _Indeed, family is a wonderful thing.._. "And what about your parents? Was your mother seeing you off with tears?"  
  
Sango quieted somewhat, "She would have, but they passed on when I was four." She saw the apologetic look on the old woman's face and waved her hand. "It's ok, I'm alright. Don't regret asking, I like it when people ask about my parents. I think out of all of us, Inuyasha had it the hardest though. When we were kids, Sesshoumaru blamed their deaths on him. He got older, and matured, but Inuyasha still keeps that all inside him."

She paused as the elevator came close to their stop. "I never saw him cry about it..." The distant look in her eyes faded somewhat. "But, now Sesshoumaru takes care of all of us. I have to admit, for a brother he really is a good role model. He took care of us _and_ has a great job." The doors slid open into a hallway that opened into the dining room. "Well, time to eat like the rich do, huh?"

With a wink, Sango headed off down the hall.

Kaede stepped out of the elevator and paused.

They had a serious problem.


	5. The Dotted Line

****

Wish I Were You

__

Sakura's Note: Wow, it feels like it's taken forever to update. (I guess because it has) But, I finally found some spare time to write this. I've been planning it out in my head and now it's finally in my comp. Well, two things:

1) I've gotten an update mailing list for anyone who wants to know when I've updated and doesn't have an account, or has one and doesn't fully trust ff . net sometimes. (Link can be found on my bio)

2) I've finally posted something under my deviant art account. The account has been around since April of last year, but I'm just now starting to get involved. Ha ha. So far, there is only one Inuyasha fan art posted, which is based on my fic, Thief of Hearts. Soon, there will be a Wish I Were You pic up as well. Until then, continue to visualize. (It makes ya smarter!)

.-..-.

__

Chapter 5: _The Dotted Line_

.-..-.

"That over there is the Safeway, not much to look at, actually..." Kohaku laughed, "Oh! Here's the comic book store! They have all kinds of stuff in there." Kagome looked out the window intently, following Kohaku's finger as it pointed from place to place.

Inuyasha looked out the window sulkily.

He was being punished.

Not only had he made a total fool of himself when the heiress had come, but now he was being forced to go out to a _seafood_ restaurant. It didn't matter that he'd never tasted seafood before--he didn't like it.

And that was that.

Not that Sesshoumaru cared, of course.

"And they're planning on putting some kind of health club here, once it's finished..."

Inuyasha watched as the young heiress took in the city. How could such a rich girl be so entranced by a little city like theirs? _Shouldn't she be yawning and struggling to stay awake?_ He glared into the side view mirror. Ms. Priss was up to something...he knew it.

"Oh! This is where Inuyasha works!" Kohaku gestured enthusiastically out to the brightly lit theater to their right.

Much to Inuyasha's dismay, Kagome seemed extremely interested. "Really? You work there, Inuyasha?"

It took a lot not to throttle his dear little brother at that moment. "That's what the kid said, ain't it?"

Sesshoumaru gave a quiet sigh. It was a miracle Kagome wasn't hightailing it back to New York that instant. Inuyasha had that effect on people.

"So, what do you do there?" Kagome leaned up towards were the two white-haired brothers sat.

What kind of inane question was that? "The normal stuff...work the box office, sometimes the concessions." The way she seemed so enthralled by such normal, mundane things irked him. The 'deprived of life' act was getting old fast. Who did she think she was kidding? She was rich, and certainly seen more places than he had.

"We're here." Sesshoumaru stepped out of the car, everyone else following suit. Kohaku ran ahead to check if Rin had already arrived, leaving Kagome to find conversation elsewhere.

"Come on, Inuyasha, aren't you hungry?"

"Not really."

Kagome frowned, taking note of his scowl, and crossed her arms. "Did I do something to make you angry with me?"

__

As a matter of fact, you did. Inuyasha bit back his retort at the sight of a black Honda pulling into the parking lot. He cursed under his breath and stepped away from the curb.

The car pulled up to where the Dawson party stood. A moment later both doors opened. From the passenger side Rin stepped out, her medium length brown hair out of its usual side ponytail and her usual denim-covered body dressed in semi-formal attire. From the driver's side, a crystal blue-eyed boy a little taller than Inuyasha exited.

Inuyasha's brow twitched, fighting back a scowl.

Kagome nudged Inuyasha in the side--something he did not appreciate--and whispered from the side of her mouth, "Is that him?"

He could have been sarcastic, but instead Inuyasha nodded curtly, "Kouga." Maybe she'd be the first chick who didn't think the guy was a god and they'd find a common bond.

"What's so bad about him?"

...Or maybe not.

Inuyasha mentally berated himself on his momentary lapse into deliria. "I left my list at home."

"Oh come on, he doesn't look that bad..."

"Doesn't look--" Inuyasha cut himself off, shooting the black-haired boy--who was currently talking to his brother--a murderous look. "You suck at judging people Higurashi."

"Actually, I'm pretty good at it." Kagome divulged proudly.

"Well, hello."

Kagome jerked at the new voice and turned around. Before she could respond, he continued. "I'm Kouga." He paused a moment, "You look really familiar, have we met? Middle school, maybe?"

"I don't think so," Kagome shook her head bashfully. Something about this guy made her feel shy. She hadn't felt like that since she was eight.

"I've seen you somewhere..." He muttered, giving a charming smirk. "Help me out. What's your name?"

"I'm--"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, moving to stand in front of the heiress. "Wolf, do you mind? We have to eat."

Kagome watched as the two attempted to bore holes into the other's eyes. Neither seemed to be ready to back down any time soon. Whatever their grudge was, this was not the time to handle it. Especially with Kohaku and Rin so close. "We better get going, wouldn't want them to start without us, would we Inuyasha?"

For a moment he didn't respond. Without looking away from his rival, he snarled. "Keh. Like I care."

Kouga scoffed, "This is a waste of time, and my car's running. We'll finish this later, dog face." With a quick glance at Kagome, he slid back into his car and slammed the door. The Honda pulled out of the parking lot and zoomed off down the busy street.

Without even a look to Kagome, Inuyasha stormed off towards the restaurant.

.-..-.

"I'm sure Mr. Higurashi will be pleased to learn that you want to meet with him." Naraku drummed his fingers lightly on the desktop. "Yes, noon tomorrow." His other hand scribbled down a cartoon-like baboon on the corner of his paper. "I'll be sure to tell him... You as well, sir."

"Naraku!"

Naraku groaned inwardly, keeping the slight smile on his face. "Ah, Kaede, what a pleasant surprise."

Kaede frowned, "Don't insult me by pretending you enjoy my visits."

"Done." Naraku crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back in his seat. "What do you want?"

"You fixed the contestants for Kagome's contest, correct?" She watched Naraku's face twitch slightly at the accusation.

"Under Mr. Higurashi's orders." Naraku eyed the old woman, "Why?"

"You screened the entries, how could you let something like a parentless home slip?"

The room fell quiet, except for the low hum of the air cleaner in the corner and the buzz from Naraku's laptop.

"Parentless home?" He straightened, "What are you talking about?"

"You sent Kagome to live in a home that is not only without parents but without any other girls! When the media gets a hold of this they'll have a field day!"

Worry flashed across the businessman's face. Paparazzi would most definitely go after this story, giving them bad press. Her father would find out, and when he did...

"Kagome cannot stay there without her name being slandered." Kaede pointed out worriedly.

"You're telling me this...why? I don't want to be dragged down with you for knowing once her father finds out. After all, you did rig the drawing after I approved the contestants. You wanted to dirty her reputation."

Kaede backed away from the man in front of her. "What lies are you spewing now, Naraku? You know I did no such thing! Kagome is like my granddaughter, I could never hurt her."

"But of course you did." Naraku stood, watching the old woman carefully as he filled his briefcase. "At least, that's what I'll be telling Higurashi should he find out."

"You're a crook, Naraku."

"And you'd be homeless if you were fired. You wouldn't want that, would you, Kaede?" With a click he closed his briefcase and walked towards the door. "Now, until I can straighten out this little slip up, where is our lovely winner Ms. Dawson?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

Kaede glared at the air where he had stood moments before. "Monster..."

The elevator dinged in the hallway.

.-..-.

The merry brunette looked up from her podium. "Dawson, party of five. Please follow me to your table." She trotted off down the aisle of eating groups, stopping across from the bar. "Here you are, there will be someone to come take your orders shortly."

Their booth managed to fit everyone in. Kagome scooted in first, followed by Inuyasha. Across from them were Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kohaku.

"You can order whatever you'd like, Kagome." Sesshoumaru added composedly, opening his menu.

Kagome skimmed the menu diligently. "Hmm..." After a moment, "Inuyasha."

She heard a sigh. "Yeah?"

"What are you getting?" the heiress prodded lightly.

"I don't like seafood." Was his simple and grumpy reply.

Kagome scrunched up her nose in distaste. "You're not all that sunny to be around, are you?"

Inuyasha turned to fully face the girl he was destined to be plagued by and frowned. "Depends on who you are. Why do you care what I'm ordering anyway?"

"I thought you had good taste, despite your obvious faults." Kagome retorted smartly. She placed her menu on the table, oblivious to their audience.

That certainly caught him off guard. He sat there, staring at her for a minute, with a strange look on his face. "...How do you mean?"

Kagome didn't respond, instead opting to fold her napkin into a crane (a very hard thing to do with a rectangular, flimsy piece of cloth).

She didn't notice, but Inuyasha was staring straight at her. His golden eyes narrowed as she sat the cloth bird in front of her. "What _obvious faults_?!" He exploded. They caught the attention of an elderly couple, as well as the people at their own table. With a quick glare, Inuyasha took care of that little problem.

Sesshoumaru sighed in disappointment, turning the page of his menu evadingly. His mouth moved behind his menu, "Inuyasha..."

With a grumbled "whatever", Sesshoumaru's ardent brother dropped the subject. Kagome could tell that he wasn't about to let it go; this was just an intermission.

She sighed softly and raised her menu in front of her face as Sesshoumaru had done. "Your clothes."

Two golden eyes focused in on her, covered partly by silver bangs. They narrowed for a moment, then Inuyasha's menu raised as well. "What? You've got a problem with them or--"

"It's supposed to be a compliment. I _meant_ you have good taste in clothes." Kagome huffed with irritation. "What's up with you being so pessimistic all the time, anyway? You'd be a lot friendlier looking if you weren't always glaring off somewhere." Kagome mimicked him by glaring at her fork venomously.

Inuyasha smiled against his will. The girl looked cross-eyed.

"I knew I could get you to smile." Kagome said cheekily, dropping her menu back onto the tabletop.

He instantly tried to smother the stupid grin on his face, but only achieved making himself look dopier.

Wonderful.

"My name's Kevin, can I take your orders?" The waiter pulled a pen out of his apron and flipped open an order pad.

Everyone looked expectantly at Kagome, her being the guest of honor at the table. With a slight flush, she looked up. "I'll have...the Shrimp Feast." She pointed to the meal in her menu for emphasis.

Kevin seemed bored, but did a double take when he really looked at her face. "Alrighty, what three kinds do you want?"

"Um...the shrimp scampi, fried shrimp, and popcorn shrimp." Kagome finished up her order. The other Dawsons did as well, save for one.

"What about you?" 'Kevin' asked Inuyasha breezily. His eyes strayed over to Kagome for the tenth time.

"He's going to share with me." Kagome cut in, "Since he isn't feeling well he can just pick and choose."

Kevin looked at the two of them pointedly. "Sorry, but you can't share when it's an all-you-can-eat."

"It's ok, Kagome, he can order something." Rin interjected, "If his stomach isn't up to it then it's ok..."

Their waiter started, "I knew you looked familiar!" He snapped his fingers excitedly, "You're that Higurashi girl, aren't you?"

Inuyasha slapped his forehead, letting his hand slide down his face. This was going to be the beginning of a long trend...

"Um, I'm not sure what you're talking about..." Kagome laughed nervously, fingering her paper crane.

His expression changed as something dawned on him. "Oh, I get it. You're keeping it on the down low, huh?" Before anyone could answer he winked, "I gotcha. Don't worry about it, my sister didn't bother me for a whole week because of all those things about you on the TV... I owe you."

He redirected his attention to Inuyasha, "Wow...you're a lucky guy. _Real_ lucky. You get to share food with her!"

Kagome and Inuyasha shared a look of bemusement as energetic Mr. Kevin dashed off into the kitchen.

The table was silent for a moment, "What just happened?" Rin nudged her boyfriend in the ribs.

"Kagome just got Inuyasha free food!" Rin giggled happily, "That was great!"

"I didn't ask her to." Inuyasha retorted snippily. "It's not like I'm gonna eat it."

With a roll of her eyes, Kagome leaned back into her seat. "You're welcome."

.-..-.

Sango looked around the table with starry eyes. The food looked too perfect to be real, especially whatever you called the thing to her far left.

Heels clicked on the marble floors from the hall, louder with each step. In a matter of seconds a woman entered the room, dressed in a classy red and white business suit with matching shoes. Her hair cascaded down her back in ebony waves, accenting her warm, chocolate eyes. She was beautiful, and in an unexplainable way, reminded Sango of her mother.

"Hello, I'm Midoriko Spears. You must be Sango."

Sango nodded, "Yes, I'm Sango."

"Nice to meet you, Sango. Congratulations on winning, as well. You must be tired of hearing that by now." Midoriko smiled. "I assume Kaede has told you why I'm here?"

"She said you were going to teach me how to handle the press before the cocktail party tomorrow. But I really don't think I'm prepared for a cocktail party..." Sango admitted honestly. "I mean, I just got here."

Midoriko laughed, seating herself down next to the 90-day heiress. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's all just a matter of nerves, actually. Once you realize the press is just desperate for this week's paycheck you'll be able to handle them like a pro. As for the guests, most of them are just stiffs or flaunters." She paused, "You didn't hear that from me, of course."

Sango smirked, "Alright."

"**There will be some media there, but not more than you can handle. Maybe a few photographers, but most of them will be other Higurashi employees. Once they take the pictures, we sell them to some of the more classy newspapers. Now, can you smile for me?"**

With a questioning look, Sango resigned herself to smiling the best she could on cue. By the look on Midoriko's face, it wasn't her greatest.

"Smile from the heart, not from the mind." Midoriko advised, "Paparazzi know when you're faking or not. In order for them to believe you, you must look sincere."

Sango thought of her little brother and smiled again, this time much more heartfelt. Without relaxing her face, she asked, "Is this good?"

Midoriko studied her for a moment, "You're a natural." Sango grinned at the praise. "Smiling isn't the only thing you have to master. Answering their questions is a whole different issue. Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer them however you think you should, and we'll go from there. Ok?"

"Alright."

Midoriko served herself a helping of pasta onto one of the china plates. "What's your name?"

"Um, Sango..."

The press coordinator took a sip of wine and looked over at the girl with a penetrating stare. "Are you enjoying your new life as an heiress?"

"It's great! I really like it here, although I haven't met that many people yet."

"So, what's the newest gossip around here?" Midoriko shot out the question almost immediately after the last.

"Gossip?"

"Have you met Mr. Higurashi yet?"

"Uh, no."

"Ok." Midoriko took a bite of food, happy it was still warm. "Well, I see we have some work to do. I have to admit, I've never really trained anyone before... Kagome was born into it, so it came to her naturally." The older woman clucked her tongue, "First thing, don't use the three forbidden words. 'um', 'uh', and 'like.' Once you use one, they'll jump at the chance to get something out of you."

Sango nodded. "What else?"

"Make sure they can't twist your words into something else if you can. For example, have you met Mr. Higurashi yet?" Before Sango could answer, Midoriko continued. "Instead of saying 'um, no' say 'Not yet, but I'm sure I'll meet him soon. From what I've heard, he seems to be a very nice guy. No wonder his business is so successful.'"

"That really doesn't sound like me..." Sango looked over at Midoriko questionably. "Are you sure all that is necessary?"

"Yes, absolutely. They live for information, and they want as much as they can get. Make the answers your own, but don't sound negative. I'll be near you the entire time, as well as other members of staff. So if you feel like you're blanking out, someone will be there to assist you."

"Of course they will."

Sango looked over at the new arrival, noting absentmindedly how alike the stranger sounded to villains on television.

Midoriko's look darkened but her voice remained light. "This is Mr. Webb. Mr. Higurashi's right hand man."

"Midoriko." The new addition to the room bowed his head slightly. "And, Sango. May I call you Sango?"

Sango nodded, "Sure."

His eyes narrowed and his smile deepened, "Lovely."

"Well," Midoriko cleared her throat, giving Sango an excuse to look away from the man without looking intimidated. "What brings you here, Naraku?"

Naraku set his briefcase down onto the table and snapped it open. "Just legal matters Mr. Higurashi wanted me to handle before the hour got too late." He said flippantly.

One of the maids walked into the room and picked up the empty plates of food. "Will you be wanting anything, Mr. Webb?"

"Oh no, thank you." He pulled out a thick packet of paper and a pen. "I'll need you to sign this, Sango."

She eyed him and then the document carefully, "What is it?"

"Nothing much." Naraku flipped through the pages, "It's basically an agreement on your part. Once you leave here you won't auction off any of your souvenirs, any private information you learn while here won't be spoken of to any of the array of outside sources..."

Midoriko watched the legal document as the dark businessman slid it over to Sango. "Feel free to skim through it, just be careful not to fall asleep from all the legal terms...they can get pretty boring." With a small smirk Naraku handed over a sleek black pen.

Sango nodded, looking over the first page.

A cell phone rang, and both Urashi employees pulled out their mobiles.

Naraku sighed, "Excuse me, this is an important call." He took a few steps away from the table and looked out the window. "Webb."

Sango frowned; all of this meant she couldn't talk about their personal lives or sell stuff on eBay? "Ms. Spears..."

"Midoriko."

"Midoriko...have you looked over this?"

The ebony-haired woman extended her hand. "Let me see it, I can get the gist of it for you." Sango handed it over and Midoriko began to speed read the document.

A few minutes later Naraku snapped his phone shut and muttered something under his breath. "Are you ready to sign?"

"All done," Sango handed over the thick agreement with a smile.

Naraku's exterior seemed to brighten. "Excellent. I'll have to cut this conversation short, I have to pass something on to Mr. Higurashi." He retrieved the signed contract and snapped his briefcase closed.

Sango watched the man go, dropping her smile as his footsteps faded and the elevator dinged shut. Something told her Midoriko's advice wouldn't only be used for the press...

.-..-.


	6. Eating Out

**Wish I Were You **

_Sakura's Note: _Seeing how you and I both hated the fact I took three weeks to update last chapter, my mind has been working overtime trying to map out this one. But, cut off the uploading for a few days, and then when I tried again, my computer was timing out before I could upload. The next chapter is already in the works, and I'll have it out by next week. Otaku's honor.

I don't know how many chapters this story will be, but I do know it'll be pretty long because the 90 days are going to be filled to the brim with events.

On another note, I'm really glad at how this story is turning out. Compared to my other works, I think this is my best and favorite. Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review, I read each and every one of them with a big, cheesy grin on my face... And sometimes, when I've just come from a school day full of physics and geometry...your reviews brighten my day.

I haven't responded to reviews for a while, so here we go.

Emerald ash: I know! I am extremely sorry! Life _has_ been incredibly hectic and I was trying to spend at least half an hour a day on it, but even that routine wasn't routine all the time. Now things have calmed down now that the first marking period is over and there are a few weeks until tests resurface. P.S. I love Inu's smile too. Thank you for reviewing!

Sapphire pink: Thanks for the review! I was thinking that there might be a vague mention of what transpired while Naraku was on the phone, but I'm not sure. I'm still playing around with the idea.

TaintedInuShemeeko: As always, I love seeing a review come from you. I'm glad you liked last chapter, it means a lot to me.

Jamie: Thanks, personally I think the uploaded version came out grainy compared to how it was in Adobe... I'm always disappointed when that happens. I don't know how everyone else does it. I guess airbrushing needs to be sharpened up, ne? The bold paragraph was a forgotten edit of mine. My extremely cool mother (and my beta) is an Inu-fan too, and she was editing my work. Thanks for pointing it out!

Animemistress419: I love to hear that! Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

dragonSpired48: Wow...your review is oh-so-wonderfully flattering! beams I was giggling the whole time I read your reviews. I'm falling in love with my Dawson family too, and their characters aren't even fully unleashed yet...and in order to keep Inuyasha in character, I find myself _thinking_ like him. (I can be a little insane sometimes) Originality is what I strive for, that's why sometimes it takes a while to write. This chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy it and R&R!

Shantheham: Thanks, hope you like this chapter even more. Inuyasha vs. seafood and his family...wow, it's gonna get ugly.

Liarra: This chapter is about twelve or so pages, hope this will sate you until next update! Thanks for the review, and please R&R!

Inashosetai: Love your name, does it have a meaning? Love your enthusiasm too, I'll try my best to update sooner, Inu-fan's honor.

Midoriko-chan: I'm a big fan of Midoriko, she's such an interesting character but is barely in any story. I have yet to see her in any AU. Since I splurged on Inuyasha Season 1 (w/ necklace, I might ass XD) and saw how much prettier she is portrayed in the manga, I just couldn't leave her out! Thanks for the review, and R&R!

.-..-.

_Chapter 6: Eating Out_

.-..-.

The halls had been repainted to match the autumn leaves the week before. It was a tradition; one that the heiress to the multimillion dollar corporation hated. She'd never understood the purpose of repainting the main hallways for the different seasons.

Seeing how her father was as cold as they come, she didn't really see his fascination with it all. What the countless women that she caught sneaking out of Onigumo's room in the early morning saw in him, she couldn't fathom. Money was probably the answer, as sickeningly pathetic that was.

"Kikyo!"

"Oh, Musou..." Kikyo gave a polite smile, watching for the nearest security camera. There was one coming up...above the elevators. Good, good...

"I was hoping that you would do me a favor; answer some questions for the magazine?" Musou pulled out a tape recorder before she could answer.

Kikyo tucked a strand of midnight hair behind her ear, "I'm extremely busy right now, maybe some other time..." She quickened her pace, trying to gain some distance between her and the obsessed reporter.

"Really? Where are you off to?" His eyes darkened a shade. Musou pursued her, watching as she pushed the down button.

"You really think I would tell a reporter such as you?" Kikyo gave a quick laugh, "Musou...after all the years we've known one another, what makes you think I'll share anything with you again?" When he didn't reply, Kikyo took it as a victory. She watched the numbers light up as the elevator rose from the ground floor.

Kikyo looked up at the security camera, cleverly hidden behind a painting. Giving a clear distress signal, she waited patiently for the elevator to rise or the security guards to arrive. Either way, it was a win-win.

The reporter cleared his throat, "Maybe I've turned over a new leaf since then." He supplied, pushing the stop button on his recorder.

Two men, clearly security personnel, charged down the hallway. "Hey you! What did we tell you about sneaking in here?"

Musou turned lazily, "Who said I had to sneak in? If Kikyo hadn't signaled you, would you have even noticed I was here?" Knowing he'd struck a nerve, Musou turned back to Kikyo. "Very nicely played, Kikyo." With a wink, he raised her hand to his lips and placed a light kiss. "I'll see you soon."

She wiped her hand on her shirt, muttering something along the lines of, "Cheeky fool." The heiress turned back to the elevator just as it dinged and the doors slid open. As an afterthought, Kikyo pressed down on the hold button and looked out at the guards. "By the way; you're fired." Releasing the button, the doors closed, leaving the icy heiress alone with her thoughts.

_A normal life...interesting..._

She waited a moment before pulling out her cell. It only had to ring once. "Maybe we could have a little trade...information for information..."

.-..-.

"Here you go." Kevin winked at the stormy-eyed heiress once more before disappearing back into the kitchens, leaving a heaping plates of seafood behind.

Kagome's eyes gleamed. "Mmm... Dig in, Inuyasha!"

"Are you deaf?" Inuyasha pointed to the food angrily, "I said I wasn't gonna eat it, and I meant every word!"

"What makes you hate seafood so much, anyway, Inuyasha? Are you allergic or something?"

"Why don't you just drop it?" the angry teen suggested.

"You know...I really don't like when people answer a question with a question." Kagome swirled a french-fry in the ceramic ketchup cup, then popped it into her mouth.

Inuyasha's head slowly turned to look at her, "Ever thought about _not_ asking questions, then?"

Completely ignoring his subtle hint of annoyance, she picked up a shrimp and dangled it in front of his face. "Come on, you know you want to try one."

The little piece of breaded seafood was floating dangerously close to Inuyasha's nose. "You better get that out of my face before I bite your hand off." He watched her consider this out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, if it'd get you to eat the shrimp. I think I could live without a hand."

Sesshoumaru stabbed a piece of lobster with his fork, watching the two with a hint of amusement.

"You better forget what you're thinking before you have to live without an arm, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled. "And since when have I been the center of attention, huh? Ain't this whole thing for little-miss-heiress over here, anyway?"

Kohaku rolled his eyes, "Inuyasha, you suck at making people feel welcome." Rin huffed, obviously agreeing with him.

"Oh, who asked you?" The sixteen-year-old snapped.

"Don't worry about me... I'm tougher than that." Kagome chuckled nervously before putting most of her effort into the platter. After a few moments, "Mmm...this is soooo good!"

If Inuyasha had dog ears, they would have been flattened against his skull at that moment. Inuyasha sucked his soda in through the straw with a bored expression, trying to ignore the exasperating girl sitting next to him. _She can't be all bad...she _did_ compliment me...or she could just be a sneaky wench who wants to get on my good side._

With the thought fresh in his mind, Inuyasha pinned Kagome with a glare.

The girl, complete with shrimp in mouth, noticed and turned with her head cocked to the side. For a moment they just stared at one another, not having a clue what the other was looking at them for. Finally, Kagome swallowed, "Want some fries at least?" She giggled, "I swear, I didn't do anything to them."

Hesitantly, like a child being dared to touch the fire, Inuyasha reached over to the plate and took a fry.

"So you never answered my question." Kagome rested her cheek on her fist. "Are you allergic?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Allergic? Me? Hah! I'm not allergic to anything!"

Kagome scrunched up her nose. Leaning towards him, she whispered, "Are you scared?"

Bingo. "**NO!**"

With a new understanding, the heiress picked up a shrimp and handed it to him. "Come on, it's good."

"What is your fascination with me eating some damn seafood?" Inuyasha yanked the food away from her and growled, "I don't eat seafood for a reason and if you think I'm gonna tell you then you can just forget it."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Before you two make any more of a scene...Inuyasha was attacked by lobsters when he was five years old. The first time we went to Red Lobster he even screamed."

Both girls blinked. Lobsters...?

"If it wasn't for you, Sesshoumaru, then it would never have happened. You're the one who found it funny to push me in!"

"Don't blame me for your bad balance." Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome, "You'll learn quickly that convincing Inuyasha to do anything is near futile, Kagome. Don't waste too much energy on trying to sway him."

"Keh!" Inuyasha swiped a shrimp off the heiress' plate with a determined look. "Shows how much you know me..."

Although Kagome could see the inner turmoil, Inuyasha's face was stubbornly set in a tough-guy glare. He opened his mouth and popped in his first ever piece of seafood.

...Too bad he swallowed the tail.

.-..-.

Sango continued down the hall, towards the elevator. The main floor was a fairly quiet place at nine thirty at night. The only occupants were the security guards who had taken the secretary's place after she left to go upstairs for the night. Sango had discovered that many of the Arashi employees lived inside the building.

_I suppose they could be needed at anytime in a place like this... _

Sango looked over at the fountain in the lobby with a yawn. Fatigue had overtaken her. Further exploration would have to wait until tomorrow. Turning back around, she waved to the security guards before heading up to her room. She passed back around behind the main lobby to the upper-floor elevators. Kaede had given her a swipe card for all the more private family-oriented areas of the building. The areas that the press barely, if ever, saw.

She jumped when she noticed someone else was there.

"Ah, Sango." Naraku pushed off from the wall he'd been leaning on. His movements were always so smooth...so calculated. It made her jumpy. "What are you doing down here so late?"

Sango furrowed her eyebrows, "It's nine thirty."

"You should get your sleep anyway, you have a busy day tomorrow." The elevator dinged, and against Sango's better judgment, she followed the businessman inside. They were surrounded by mirrors, making it look like there were a hundred creepy Naraku's instead of only one. Sango gave a quiet gulp.

"Busy day?"

"No one seems to be doing their job around here..." Naraku sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back on the wall. "You mean Kaede didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Midoriko?"

"No."

"You're going clothes shopping tomorrow morning, and during the afternoon you'll be trained for the press further by Midoriko." Naraku looked down at her, "Believe me, that will take all day. You'll be lucky if you get lunch."

Sango stared back up at him, "I doubt that."

Naraku chuckled darkly, "You can prove me wrong tomorrow." The elevator dinged and slid open. "Until then...Sango." He swiped his card on the lock outside the door, and pushed it open. Sango almost gasped at the size of it. What was a businessman like Naraku doing with a room almost as big as Kagome's?

.-..-.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. You said we could share! What? Now you're taking your words back to make me look like some kind of greedy animal?" Inuyasha slammed the door behind him. "Besides, if you were so hungry, why didn't you order another one? It's ALL YOU CAN EAT, heiress, _all_-you-can-eat."

Kagome shrugged off her jacket and stopped to hang it in the hallway. "They started looking at us weird after the third time! I'm not going to embarrass myself by ordering a fifth time because you found a new best friend in seafood."

"Might as well get our money's worth!" Inuyasha retorted. "Oh, that's right, you haven't ever had to worry about money up until now."

Kagome's eyes blazed with a new incentive. "Are you saying I'm a spendthrift?"

"Yes, that is what I'm saying, got a problem with that? Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" He stomped up the stairs after the stormy-eyed girl. _She can't just _walk_ away!_

Kagome stopped at the door to her room and turned. With a glare, she hissed, "You have no _idea_ what my life is like, yet you go around judging me like you do."

"You've been living in the spotlight since you were born, I know more about you than you know about me." Inuyasha glared at her scoff. "It's true."

The hallway was silent for a moment, save for the low hum of heat being blown out of the vents. Kagome stared at him with an emotion he refused to believe was there, then whispered, "If you believe what you read...then you'll never know me. Goodnight, Inuyasha." The door closed before he could make a retort.

"You need to learn some hospitality, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru passed his brother, heading for his own room. "The girl is a guest in our home, and you are making us look bad. Hopefully, Sango is not being treated the same way." Without saying goodnight to the younger Dawson, Sesshoumaru entered his room. The door closed with a quiet click, and the house was quiet once again.

.-..-.

Eri downed some more of her raw egg smoothie, much to the disgust of the man standing next to her. He didn't show it, but she knew. And she took pleasure in it. "Eat breakfast yet?"

Naraku looked over at her with blatant revulsion. "No."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Gives you enough energy to skip lunch and plow right on through to dinner." Eri gulped down some more, "Want some of mine?" She forced back a smile when Naraku leaned away from her.

"No."

Eri shrugged, "Your loss."

"I hardly think so." Naraku looked back over at the health nut and sneered. "Must you drink that in the elevator?"

"Didn't know there was a rule against it."

"There is."

"Wow..." Eri took a final swig and handed her borrowed cup over to Naraku. "Be a doll and see this gets back to the kitchen. Between the two of us, you need a workout more than me."

The elevator doors slid open, revealing a very sleepy Sango.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Eri grinned, yanking the girl into the lift by her arm. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while!"

With a vicious yawn, Sango eyed the girl with as much curiosity as she could muster so early in the morning. "...Who are you?"

"The most fit woman who isn't freakishly muscular that you'll ever meet." Eri replied seriously. "And I'm your personal trainer for the next three months. Two hours of cardiovascular activity like you've never seen, Sango. We start today."

Sango's jaw dropped.

Eri smirked before she busting out in laughter. "Calm down, I'm not serious." The short-haired twenty three year old shot out her hand like a bullet out of a gun, "Name's Eri. You don't need to know my last name because, well, it isn't that great."

"Nice to meet you." Sango shook her hand, and noticed the attire of the two Arashi employees. "Um...am I late for breakfast?"

Eri looked down at her athletic attire, and Naraku's formal business suit, and then back to Sango's pajamas. With an amused smile, she shook her head. "On the contrary. Naraku and I are both early birds. Half of Arashi isn't even up yet. It is a Sunday, after all. I'm surprised you're up as early as you are."

"What is there this morning?" Sango looked over at the glass in Naraku's hand. "And why's that glass covered in slime?"

Naraku rolled his eyes, "This isn't mine."

"Okay..."

"It's eggs."

Sango looked over at Eri, repulsed. "Eggs? In a glass?"

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it. Eggs are nutritious, and they give you tons of energy." Eri's peppy attitude was proof enough for that.

"But what about Salmonella? Aren't you worried you'll get it?"

Eri scoffed, "I'm tougher than that. Besides, no pain, no gain, right?"

What would Eri gain if she died, Sango didn't know. "That's not what we're having for breakfast, is it?" Sango spared another glance over at the slimy glass. Perhaps that was how so many famous stars kept in shape... Very raw breakfast foods.

"Pancakes, French Toast, or Eggs Benedict this morning." Naraku stabbed at his palm pilot with the attached metal pin.

"I think Naraku might die if someone made him drink eggs..." Eri sighed wistfully, "I'd love to see that."

.-..-.

Kagome yawned with a smile, rolling over under the sheets. The sun met her face, making her squint when she opened her eyes. "Mhfm..."

She jerked, but quickly calmed. _I'm supposed to be here...this is my room for the next three months..._ Her initial shock wore off, allowing her to realize something else that was amiss. Kagome couldn't quite place it, but she felt like someone was watching her.

_Come on, Kagome...you're being paranoid. There's nothing here... Just get out of here, and the creepy feeling will go away._

With a sigh and an embarrassed smile, Kagome pulled back the covers.

.-..-.

"Yo, squirt, pass the orange juice, will ya? And get your nose out of that paper before you spill something."

Without heeding his older brother's warning, Kohaku handed over the carton. "It's interesting."

"Keh, _interesting?_ It's all politics, interviews...car crashes, muggings, and...hand me a section."

"Hey, where's Kagome?" Kohaku leaned his chair dangerously back and looked into the living room.

"Gettin' her _much_ needed beauty sleep probably." Inuyasha folded the Metro section and opened up the orange juice carton.

"**_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!**"

Inuyasha's hand jerked, sending orange droplets flying all over the table. Kohaku fell back onto the floor.

The screaming above them continued.

Mess forgotten, Inuyasha jumped up and raced up the stairs. _What's that girl screaming for? _

In the corner of the room stood a very terrified Kagome. In her bed was Killer.

"Inuyasha! Get him out! I woke up and he was...he was..." Kagome whimpered and sunk to the floor. She knew she'd never live this down; Inuyasha wouldn't let her, but at the moment she didn't care.

"What is it with you and screaming?" Inuyasha asked, walking over to the bed. "Like I said before, Killer's never hurt anyone before."

"Then how come he's so big?" Kagome's voice quivered.

With an almost inaudible grunt, Inuyasha heaved the python up off the bed. He draped him across his shoulders, "Calm down, will ya? He didn't hurt you, so there's nothing to be scared of anymore." The teen left the room towards his own.

A moment later Kagome heard the tank sliding closed and Inuyasha's footsteps approaching her room.

He paused at her door. With a sigh, he leaned in the doorway. "Come on, we're having pancakes."

"I'll be down in a minute." Kagome took a deep calming breath and rose shakily to her feet. "It's just aftershock, that's all."

"Killer won't get back out, it was my fault he got out anyway," Inuyasha watched the heiress carefully. At least she didn't seem to be crying...

"No, it was mine. I shouldn't have opened your door... He would have just crawled around your room if I hadn't." Kagome sighed, puffing up her pillow. She held it against her chest for a second.

"Damn straight." The heiress ducked her head, not even bothering to fight back. "But...that can't be helped now, can it? Now stop your sniffling and come eat some pancakes before you die of starvation. I ain't gonna be the one responsible; I don't have enough to pay when your dad sues us."

Kagome gave a half-hearted glare before breaking into a smile. "I know."

He did a double take, making her laugh even more.

.-..-.

"So..."

Inuyasha groaned; he knew what was coming.

"What's she like?"

Miroku was pinned by an angry glare. "Whoa, whoa, whoa...you seem to have the wrong kind of enthusiasm about this. Shouldn't you be..._happy_...not...murderous?"

"She drives me crazy, Miroku!"

"Like in that teen movie...with the girl from Sabrina in it? What was it called?"

Inuyasha's look went dry. "Drive Me Crazy?"

His best friend snapped his fingers, "That's the one!"

"No! She drives me crazy, like fly-buzzing-around-your-soda crazy." Inuyasha heaved a sigh, resting on the fence post between the two yards. "You'd think after fifteen years living with Sango I'd be used to insane girls running around."

"She's that bad?" Miroku seemed surprised.

"Worse. This morning she was screaming, made me spill orange juice all over the place."

Miroku looked up from his Saab's hood and wiped his brow with a grease-covered hand. "Screaming? I thought I heard something... I just thought it was Mrs. Flo across the--"

"It was her," Inuyasha jerked a thumb back behind him.

"Why was she screaming?" A sparkle came to Miroku's eye, "Were you...caught being a peeping tom?"

Inuyasha growled, "Stop being a pervert, Miroku, and get back to your 'Make-out Mobile'." There was a pause, then, "Killer was in her bed."

"OW!" Miroku tenderly rubbed his noggin, eyeing the hood of the car menacingly. "_What?_"

"Killer escaped yesterday, and when we came back from the restaurant, I didn't look for him..."

"You sound kind of guilty about it...Don't scoff, I'm just calling them as I see 'em." Miroku tightened something deep under the engine and sighed. "I'll come by and meet her today."

"Yeah, she should know the school's biggest playboy before she gets there." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked back at his house. Kohaku was practicing his blocking with Rin. More than once the ball came dangerously close to hitting Inuyasha in the head.

"Where is she now?"

"Like I know."

"Inuyasha..."

"What?"

Miroku wiped his hands off and closed the hood. "She's all alone here, and she's probably homesick. If Sango was treated that way, how would you feel?"

"I'd kick all their-"

"Exactly." He ignored his friend's murderous glares; most of the time he looked like that when he learned someone else was right. "I've got to pick something up for Mushin, but I'll be back around four."

Inuyasha nodded distractedly. "Alright. See ya, Miroku."

Miroku gave him a quick salute before sliding into the drivers seat. A moment later he pulled out onto the road and disappeared.

Up at her window, Kagome drew the curtains and went back to unpacking her stuff.

.-..-.

Sango looked out the window overlooking the city. Only a few buildings stood taller than the Arashi building, and only one of them tied. "Who's building is that?"

Midoriko looked up from her cellular and frowned. "Onigumo's. That building belongs to the Miasma corporation. They're our largest competitor."

"Oh..."

"You've probably grown up hearing about the comparisons between Kagome and Onigumo's daughter...neither company started it, despite what you may hear on E!. Due to their drastic similarities, the press ate up everything they could about the two girls. Had Kagome and Kikyo both been in dancing classes, someone would have said that they were trying to outdo one another. But, since no one in media circles has ever tried to get to know the girls well, they don't know how truly different the girls are." Midoriko snapped her cell closed. "Actually...there was one reporter...but--Spears."

Sango sighed. This had been happening all morning.

"No, Naraku, you--we're leaving now." Without a word of goodbye, Midoriko snapped her cell shut again. She gave a strained smile and put a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Come on, you need some clothes."

"I brought tons..."

Midoriko stopped at the elevator, her hand poised with her swipe card in midair. "I've never met a girl who thought she had enough clothes before, unless I count myself." The older woman smirked, "For now, though, we have Mr. Higurashi's personal platinum card and my car."

The two filed into the elevator and Sango smiled. She was going to like it here, as long as she spent more time with Midoriko and less time with Naraku.


	7. Attention

****

Wish I Were You

__

Sakura's Note: No matter how much I try, with all the physics and math homework, I can't update as often as I want. So, don't expect an update every week, although that might sometimes be the case. I have a lot to do, and most of it, if it didn't determine my grades, could be exchanged for working on this story. But, since that will never happen, updates will probably come every other week. This week, I also have a one shot, which is a holiday special as well as a gift for all of you. It's in the WIWU universe, but a few years earlier.

Anyway, this chapter is extra long (all the extra of which I did this morning and after school yesterday) I have to finish Christmas shopping, and go to my friend's birthday party. Whew!

Enjoy and R&R!

.-..-.

__

Chapter 7: Attention

.-..-.

"Keep your..._behind_ covered or else. Either sit down or stand against a wall, table, anything."

Normal people, Kagome concluded, could be quite odd. "Why do I have to do this again?" Without even looking over at him she could hear him slapping a hand to his face.

"Are you listening to me?! Have you heard _anything_ I've said?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from his paperwork with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this guy...Miroku...really all that perverted? I mean, if he is what you say he is, then why are you friends with him?" Kagome bit into her apple.

Inuyasha looked over at her from the countertop, "He has his qualities I guess...they're hard to find, but when you look hard enough...they're there." He popped open a can of soda, taking a large gulp. "You're a good judge of character."

Kagome frowned, taking an aggressive chomp from her apple. "Don't mock me!"

With a shrug, he continued. "He usually loses interest in the girl after a while, once he finds someone else...but, being a celebrity you're pretty much lost."

"And, he doesn't get beaten up everyday for groping someone?" The heiress walked over to where Inuyasha was sitting and frowned. "Don't you know that our food is _fixed _ on that table?"

Inuyasha leaned his head back, resting it on a cabinet. "'Course he does, it's rare for him to go through a whole day not getting slapped at least once." After a moment, "Hey...are you calling me dirty?"

She rolled her eyes with a sigh, "When's he coming over?"

"Dunno." Inuyasha slid off the counter, heading off to the living room. "He had to do something first. I gotta do some homework...stay out of trouble."

"I'm not a child, I don't need to be told to stay out of trouble..." Kagome folded her arms across her chest and trailed upstairs after him. She stopped at his door, mindful of the scaled beast in the corner.

Inuyasha tossed his backpack up onto his bed and shifted his gaze to her. "What do you think you're doing here? I already told you, my room's off limits."

"Well I thought-"

"You thought since you've already let Killer escape from my room you'd be welcome?"

Kagome winced. He'd hit the proverbial nail right on its head.

The angry-at-the-world teen scoffed, "I must be psychic." He picked a textbook up off the floor and opened his binder. Without giving Kagome another moment of his valuable time or attention, he started working.

Kagome shifted her weight to her other foot, an upset look on her flawless face. "What am I supposed to do?"

Inuyasha looked up, remembering she was there, and sighed.

"She's all alone here, and she's probably homesick. If Sango was treated that way, how would you feel?"

Cursing just how right his best friend was, and swearing he would never admit it, Inuyasha gave a resigned sigh. "You're a sneaky wench, you know that?"

She bristled, but was grateful for what seemed like consideration on his part. "I don't think you've used my name the entire time I've been here...It's Kagome, in case you've forgotten."

"I didn't forget; I choose to use some better alternatives." Inuyasha yawned and leaned back in his bed. Miroku's words wouldn't leave him alone, but that didn't mean he was going to completely change his attitude for the girl. If Sango could live with it, so could the heiress... "And, for the record, guilt doesn't work on me, but you're annoying me, so you can come in. Just keep quiet, alright?"

With a small smile, Kagome stepped a foot inside his sanctuary. Immediately after, she stepped back out.

Inuyasha watched with a raised eyebrow, proving him and Sesshoumaru were definitely related. "What are ya doing? Are you coming in or not?"

"Don't rush me!"

"Oh, _sorry_...I forgot that people have to warm up a few minutes before they can go into a room. Must've hit my head somewhere." With a roll of his eyes, Inuyasha went back to his math work. "....square root...X squared---absolute value of..." He gave an aggravated sigh and slammed his pencil down. "ARE YOU COMING **IN** OR NOT?!"

Kagome jumped, stumbling and almost falling over herself. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Look, I can't concentrate when you're just standing there. Either come in or get out of here!"

"You aren't very social, are you?" Kagome tromped into the room, standing awkwardly by his bed. "If you were, maybe I'd feel a bit more welcome. I didn't ask for this, it wasn't my decision." She stopped herself and quickly covered her mouth.

"What?"

"Never mind." Kagome shook her head and plopped down on the bed next to him. _I can't slip up...if they knew I never asked for this; that I was forced..._

Inuyasha looked as though he was about to ask something, but just went back to whatever he was doing. By the looks of it, he was taking the same math as her.

.-..-.

"Are you sure?" Sango turned around, her back to the mirror, "Mr. Higurashi won't mind?"

"I promise you, he doesn't mind. He handed it to me this morning and told me to tell you to 'have a wonderful time'." Midoriko's expression was thoughtful, her eyes taking in the ensemble Sango was currently trying on. "This one is good, try another."

Sango loved to shop, but this was too tiring...

Twenty-six ensembles later, the two women exited the store with enough bags to fit enough food for a small country.

"Fashion experts will study your clothes and see where they come from, no matter how much research it takes. They'll find out the price, the store, and where they can find cheaper versions of it. If we bought something you could buy at Walmart, we'd be in trouble. Based on their judgments, you just might get on the most fashionable lists."

"That's..."

"Sad?"

Sango nodded. "Very."

"People's fascination with celebrities is getting worse all the time..." Midoriko admitted sadly, "Kagome's mother could barely walk for all the publicity." The press coordinator continued on, parting the crowds with her regal attitude.

"Kagome's mother?" Sango jogged up to Midoriko's side, confused, "I know Mr. Higurashi is famous because of the famous inventions that have come from his company, and his innovative business skills...but I never knew Mrs. Higurashi was in the spotlight that much."

"Her mother wasn't in the spotlight because of her father." Midoriko's lips curved into a fond smile, "She sang."

"Really?"

Midoriko eyed her for a moment, "I'm surprised you didn't know. Kagome's family has been famous ever since her father took over the company from his father. They've been in the news more often than most of celebrities." She paused to glance into a store, "But yes, Aya sang. She had the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I never met her, but I was a big fan of hers during my college years."

Sango wanted to know more, but knew the topic was closed. They were about to enter another department store when Midoriko asked her another question, "Do you want-"

"It's her! She works for Arashi!" A flood of reporters appeared, coming from the escalators. Camera's flashed and people yelled excitedly. The paparazzi were flocking towards them like starved hounds...and there wasn't a way out.

"Go, Sango!" Midoriko gestured in the opposite direction from the reporters. "I can handle them."

"But-"

Midoriko pinned her with a firm gaze, "They can't find out who you are here...it would seem like a big scandal, they would say we were trying to cover everything up." She gave the girl a nudge --just go!

"Mido-" Sango turned, but the mobs of reporters were already on the scene. She stumbled into the dimly-lighted store in a daze. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Was this how Kagome lived everyday of her life?

"Where is this new heiress the Arashi company is hosting?"

"Where's she from, and where is she now?"

"Getting the feel for the rich life?"

"What's her eye color?!"

They were shooting questions like rapid fire, pressing their microphones up to Midoriko's face.

"You'll find out soon enough..." Midoriko pushed a microphone out of her face, taking the questions in stride. "Now, I have some important matters to attend to...so even if you do mind; excuse me." She calmly escaped the mob of hustling and bumbling reporters by entering the same store her charge escaped into moments before.

The final reporter, dissatisfied with the lack of info he'd gotten in the scramble, slid open his phone. "Yeah, nothing. There's no word on her or the girl." He swerved around the security guards expertly, avoiding an arrest on his disturbingly clean record.

.-..-.

Kikyo leaned back in her ghostly pale loveseat, staring emotionlessly at the picture on her dresser. It showed a woman in her early thirties, her eyes calm and loving, not a hair out of place...except for one. Her eyes were warm, although they looked like glass, and her skin was pale like the girl, who at the moment, was sitting comfortably, cellular to her ear.

"It won't be an easy job. The contest winner's name is confidential until the ceremony tonight." She darted her eyes away from the silver framed photo, and added in monotone, "Are you invited?"

There was some commotion on the other end, and then a low chuckle. _"Idiots..."_

"Could you stay on task?" Kikyo jumped up from her seat and strode over to the nightstand. With one swift movement the photo was turned over, the woman's eyes now staring at the polished oak table. "This isn't child's play."

__

"Have you seen that movie?"

"I'm hanging up." Expertly covering the annoyance and disappointment in her voice, Kikyo snapped her phone shut, hanging up on him automatically. "If you want a job done right, do it yourself..." She threw off her white pajamas and changed into street-chic clothing.

Without signaling her personal bodyguards to follow, Kikyo glided down the hall. The five men standing by her door lazily drifted off after her, silent as always.

The phone lying atop the other belongings in her purse rang with the_ Halloween _theme song. She knew who it was, and against her better judgment answered.

"Are you going to be serious now?" At his affirmative answer, she continued. "Find out about Higurashi and the new girl. Don't leave a single piece of info unanalyzed. Once you find out who won, fly out to her family. It'll be easy to find Kagome."

__

"I don't get why I'm even doing this..."

"Information for information. You don't need to know my motives because they don't concern you." Kikyo crossed the street with the other hundreds of people until she stood right in front of the Arashi corporation. "Just do it."

__

"Why are you so into this, Kikyo?" Silence followed; he'd hung up. She snapped her phone shut, and pushed open the glass doors.

Why, she couldn't fathom, but she was intrigued by the girl who looked so much like her, yet lived such a different life. Although sheltered, Kagome Higurashi was one of the most famous girls in the world, and followed by everyone.

They looked alike, walked alike, were alike in age, lived in the same city, and were both heiresses to fortune's their father's would leave them.

Due to their similarities, people had always compared them, and both companies always tried to dim the other's spotlight. While she had been dubbed the Princess of Ice, Kagome had been named the Princess of Parties.

Frankly, Kikyo thought, two Princesses could never live in the same kingdom.

.-..-.

Killer's tongue shot out, disappearing before you could really register what had just happened. The large lump in his throat moved slowly as his muscles contracted around the week old rat. There was a whimper-like sound and then a shuffle of sheets and fabric.

Inuyasha looked over at the girl beside him and then back at the paper in his hand. "You can stop staring at him now."

"Give me a break, will ya? I don't like snakes, just like you don't like the lobsters that attacked you." Kagome picked at a loose thread in his rumpled comforter. She quickly released it when it began to unravel.

"Keh. I got over it." Ignoring her indignant look, Inuyasha went back to his homework. "If you don't like him so much, why are you here?"

"Kohaku's gone to Rin's to practice before the game and Sesshoumaru's nowhere to be found. You're the only one left."

He gave her a dry look, "Don't you make a guy feel special..."

"I shouldn't need to, look at you!" Kagome pointed at his hair for emphasis. "How'd you do that, anyway? It's almost silver..." She reached for it, but he jerked away. The look on his face was a mix of confusion and anger.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Inuyasha growled, voice low. "'Cuz I ain't in the mood."

Kagome huffed, "Don't you know a compliment when you hear one?! Geeze...the way you act it's like you can't tell them apart..."

Up until then, barely anyone gave him compliments about his more..._unique_ features; the perfect example being his hair.

Like his father, father's father, and so on, he was born with hair so blonde it was rarely classified as such. It was a silvery white, something Kohaku had oddly not received. The Dawson genes were weird, to put it lightly. Along with their golden eyes and extremely powerful strength. Ever since he was a child he'd been able to lift things sometimes two times his weight. Then again, as a child, that was a lot.

Of course he couldn't pick up a car, or, say, a boulder, but he could pick up a stove with only a little help, and most everyday tasks barely let him break a sweat.

Sesshoumaru shared these traits, although they were all a little more shocking than his own. He had a feeling that if Sesshoumaru had been made fun of as a child...the cruel child who had made the remark wasn't remarking anymore.

Kohaku was another story. He looked much more like their mother than he did; so did Sango.

A hand waved annoyingly in front of his face, and two curious blue eyes came into view. _Stormy..._ Before he could figure out why such a weird word had come to his mind, Inuyasha was batting the hand away. "WHAT?"

"I said, you were made fun of as a kid, weren't you?" Kagome's look was one he had always hated. Ever since his parents had died...people gave him that look. This rich heiress wasn't going to be one of them.

"Me? Made fun of? Feh! If anyone had tried I would have beat them to the ground." Inuyasha slammed his textbook shut triumphantly, sliding it across the floor until it stopped under his desk. "Where's Miroku?"

.-..-.

The door opened. Standing in front of him was the most serious man he had ever met. Most people would think he'd changed once he got a job, but Miroku knew better. Sesshoumaru Dawson had always been this way.

"Hey Sesshoumaru. Is Inuyasha here?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes stared at him for a moment, then he looked behind him. "Sadly, yes." Leaving the door open for Miroku to let himself in, the head of the Dawson household disappeared into the kitchen and back to the in-use phone lying on the counter there.

Miroku couldn't shake the feeling that Sesshoumaru could tolerate him more so than his own brother. With a smug smile, he made his way up the stairs.

"WHAT?"

"I said, you were made fun of as a kid, weren't you?"

The lavender-eyed teen stopped beside Sango's room to listen. He had a feeling he knew what Inuyasha would say, but maybe...

"Me? Made fun of? Feh! If anyone had tried I would have beat them to the ground."

Miroku sighed. His best friend was a very proud fool.

"Where's Miroku?"

That was his cue. "Right here." With a smirk Miroku entered. Automatically his eyes focused on the girl sitting next to his best friend. The smirk changed to one of awe. "You must be Kagome Higurashi...I never thought I'd be standing this close to royalty...I'm Miroku."

"She ain't royalty, Miroku." Inuyasha reminded dryly. "She's just a celebrity."

"Close enough."

Kagome blushed despite herself and smiled, "It's nice to meet you." Without thinking of how it might look, Kagome stayed seated when she shook his hand. "Inuyasha told me about you."

Miroku eyed Inuyasha for a moment, and then nodded, letting go of her hand. "I can see that...otherwise, you wouldn't be guarding your..._assets _like that." With a light laugh, Miroku crossed his arms. "Thanks, 'Yash...I appreciate it."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You know you don't."

"Anyway." Miroku smiled, "Has Inuyasha given you a tour of the city yet?"

Kagome shook her head in unison with Inuyasha's noncommittal "Nope."

Miroku coughed, "I see...well, despite what Inuyasha's told you, I'm not a lecher. I just highly appreciate the fairer sex, so if you don't mind me giving you a-"

"Really?" Kagome jumped up, ignoring Inuyasha's previous 'guidelines' and grabbed Miroku's arm excitedly. "You'd show me around?"

Inuyasha scoffed, shooting a mini basketball into a hoop above his door. What was she getting so excited about?

"Sure!" Miroku replied enthusiastically, "I'd be honored. We can take my car..."

"Oh no! You are _not_ gonna be alone in _your_ car with her!" Inuyasha dropped the ball, allowing it to bounce aimlessly around the room until it slowed to a stop. "I'm coming."

"Trust, Inuyasha. Trust is a beautiful thing, and something you should practice." Miroku gestured to Kagome, "I would never try something underhanded with your houseguest. Not only is it not my style, but I'd also be sued for much more than I have."

"I don't care what you say, I'm still coming." Inuyasha stomped over to his door and waited. "Come on, we don't have all day."

Kagome smiled knowingly, trailing after him down the hall, followed closely behind by Miroku. Surprisingly he didn't try a thing.

.-..-.

"Is that how it is all the time?" Sango followed Midoriko through the main lobby, carrying countless bags from the hippest clothing stores in all of New York.

"Not always, sometimes they give Kagome a break. For the most part, however, she is always in the spotlight and the press always wants to know more." Midoriko stopped for a moment, setting down a few of her bags to reach into her pocket. She slid the card key into the slot and the elevator dinged. "This is kind of like her safe haven away from it all."

"Ms. Spears."

Midoriko froze, moving back out of the elevator with her bags. She turned, confused, towards the owner of the voice. For only a split second, she thought it was Kagome. But, the formal remoteness in her eyes gave her away instantly. "Miss Grave?"

Sango stared with a new intensity. She was staring face to face with Kikyo.

Kikyo elegantly tossed her hair over her shoulder, making it much less pretentious than most would have. "About the invitation to tonight's welcome celebration you're hosting...I'm accepting the invitation."

The press coordinator frowned, "We received a call from your father's secretary stating that he was declining both of your invites. What changed his mind?"

"My father hasn't changed his mind. I'm coming despite it." Kikyo's gaze shifted over to Sango, who was still staring at her openly. "It's rude to stare." She didn't give Sango time to retort; she was already gone.

"I pity that girl..." Midoriko sighed and entered the held elevator. "There was a time she was different."

"Hold the door!" A raven-haired girl, up to her neck with paperwork, dived for the elevator's closing doors.

Sango jumped, stabbing at the hold button just when the nervous girl slid inside. "Do you need some help?"

"Thank you! I'm just...this is the first big thing Mr. Webb is letting me do and I can't let him down! If I do, then I won't move up and Eri will make fun of me and...it's the biggest publicity day of the year for Arashi!"

Midoriko blinked. As did Sango.

"Um..." Nervous Girl smiled sheepishly and shifted the papers in her cradling arms. "Sorry for my outburst...it's just been a busy day." With a self-conscious laugh, she shuffled over beside Sango and avoided all eye contact.

Midoriko smiled politely, knowing exactly who the boisterous, yet very panicky, young woman was. "Hello Ayumi."

Ayumi jumped, apparently still on edge, "Hello Ms. Spears." When the press coordinator opened her mouth to object, Ayumi smiled, a little calmer. "Midoriko."

"Ayumi, this is Sango."

"Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't say hello sooner! It's an honor having you here! I've heard great things about you from Eri."

It took her a moment, but Sango could never really forget bouncy Eri. She chatted with her all throughout breakfast. It seemed wherever Eri had been heading in the morning hours wasn't important, seeing how until Midoriko took her away to go shopping, they had been inseparable.

The elevator dinged, and another two people shuffled into the elevator.

One was none other than, "Naraku!" Ayumi jumped for a second time, "How did you get here so fast?"

"Unlike you I know where I'm going and get there." Naraku's phone rang, and he was off to another planet. "Webb..."

Sango looked over at Ayumi sympathetically. Naraku was the biggest jerk she'd ever met, and was getting worse all the time...

"We have five hours before the party," Midoriko informed. "We'll have you ready by then, and hopefully Naraku will have put his human disguise back on by then." She watched him with an air of annoyance as he chattered away on his cellular. She could tell it was the poor new intern, Bridgette, who was the unlucky/lucky girl who was liable for the nights seating.

"You know you're trying to sit the head of the largest car company in the world next to the man who's son snuck around with his daughter last year, don't you?" There were frantic-toned noises coming from the other side of the phone. "You have time to change it."

Midoriko tapped on Naraku's head, blatantly irritating him. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye; his version of 'what do you want?'. "You heard me didn't you?"

Naraku had chosen to ignore her offensive comment. Instead of gracing her with a response, he went back to his conversation. "You can't sit them together...his wife left him for Mr. Hayes."

More frantic words.

"They're competitors, they broke up, and if you sit the Perry's next to Silvia, Mrs. Perry will find out that Mr. Perry is _seeing_ Silvia." Naraku paused for a moment to listen to more of the intern's naïve seating arrangements.

Sango watched him in awe.

"It's odd." Midoriko leaned back on the mirrors with a thoughtful look on her face. "Kikyo said she was coming...despite her father's wishes."

Sango nodded, not really understanding it either. Why would she want to come to her biggest competition's cocktail party? The most obvious answer was the publicity...

A hush fell over the elevator.

Naraku eyed Midoriko for a moment, in shock, and quickly went back to making the intern think she was the scum of the earth. "I've got an interesting job for you..."

.-..-.

Miroku's car zoomed down the quiet road, "Can you feel the power of this thing? Just one change of the Catalytic Converter and look what happens! It's increased the horse power by three times."

He was so proud, Kagome didn't want to point out that in showing them the 'power', she would most definitely be running on a little old woman any moment now.

"Miroku-"

****

"SLOW DOWN!" Inuyasha jerked forward as much as his seatbelt would allow (because heaven knows he would never unbuckle with Miroku being the driver...) and bonked his friend on the head. "You're gonna kill us if you keep driving like this!"

Miroku looked hurt, "Oh come on, I was just showing how fast it could be...I'm not gonna drive like this the whole time!"

Kagome looked over at him, sympathetic until she noticed the twinkle in his eye.

"Besides-" Miroku's fist delivered a light punch to the top of his friends head, "You've never really cared when I drive fast before. Could it be that Inuyasha is worried for Kagome...?"

"If I wasn't afraid you'll slam into something, I'd unbuckle my seatbelt and show you how much I can hurt you..." Inuyasha growled indignantly. "I've only known the girl two days and she's annoyed me the whole time!"

"Hey! You haven't been the nicest person to live with either! You're always ranting about something, and yelling at me no matter what I do."

"So? It's my house, not yours."

Miroku ignored the arguing going on and resumed his 'tour'. "This is the library..."

"It's not like you're going home, either. So live with it!"

"I could _so_ go home!"

"Oh no you won't! Sango is too into this contest for you to come traipsing back in to kick her out."

"This is the elementary school...cute kids."

"I would never do that!"

Inuyasha scoffed, crossing his arms like a stubborn child. "I knew you wouldn't."

"Oh, because you know so much about me."

"That's right!"

"And here's the bus stop..."


	8. Stuck

****

Wish I Were You

__

Sakura's Note: Happy Spring Break everyone! I want to take a moment to apologize about my incredibly long hiatus. Every time I sat down to work on Wish I Were You something happened. Is it just me or is this year off to a bad start? I won't burden you all about just what all happened here on the east coast...

This chapter is basically what happens before the cocktail party and shows a little more interaction between our adorable Inu-kun and Kagome. After this chapter, the story starts to pick up. One, Sango is introduced to the world as the Arashi contest winner, two, Kagome's first day of school!

I get tingly just thinking about it.

This chapter is dedicated to Demon Exterminator Barbie and a big arigatou for all my readers who waited patiently for me to come back.

.-..-.

__

Chapter 8: Stuck

.-..-.

The two teens with the maturity of two year olds had finally quit their bickering. Probably because he'd threatened to turn his 'make out mobile around and head straight back home.'

Miroku, with the patience of a true saint, took a deep, calming breath. "Now...Are we all calmed down?"

Leaning back in his seat, Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Don't treat me like a child! If you weren't such a pervert I'd be at home doing something worthwhile...like setting my hand on fire or eating duck tape laced with cyanide."

Kagome eyed him with concern. "You are a strange, strange, guy."

Whirling around, Inuyasha glowered. "It'd be less painful than listening to you gripe."

Kagome shot him a dirty look before scooting as far away as possible to the other side of the car. With or without Inuyasha Dawson sitting up front, she was going to have a good time. With one last sigh, Kagome dropped the subject, "So, where next, Miroku?"

Still in father-mode, Miroku considered which place would be the safestor, the most entertaining. His grumbling stomach decided for him. "Your very first drive-through."

Inuyasha perked up, "You're paying right? ...Right Miroku?"

.-..-.

"Hey, that's mine!" Miroku lunged for it, but missed, narrowly avoiding a piece of mustard-coated burger wrapper.

With the burger hanging out of his mouth, Inuyasha raised his eyebrows smugly. "I didn't see your name on it."

The burger appeared in front of Miroku's face, half eaten. "Want it?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "Can I just have some ketchup?"

Inuyasha smiled cheekily, "Is your name Heinz?"

A nugget made contact with his head.

Another nugget disappeared into Kagome's mouth. "Inuyasha, just give him ketchup."

"Don't have anymore." Inuyasha bit off a piece of his second Quarter Pounder and started on his Big Mac.

Kagome scoffed. "How can you say that? You ordered, like, a double-order of half the menu, yet you ran out of ketchup?"

"This place is cheap," Inuyasha retorted snippily, popping a fry into his mouth. "I'm gonna get Miroku's money's worth. Besides, it only cost eight something."

Miroku snorted, "More like seventeen twenty five."

"Ah well, guess you're just gonna have to groom a few more poodles."

"What for? I'm not paying for you. You're paying me back for all that food."

"What! I wasn't let in on that!"

Miroku shrugged, "Guess you're the one doing the overtime, 'Yash."

.-..-.

The double doors swung open as a well-made-up woman bustled out with used towels.

What looked like powder was applied in eye-watering clouds, yet barely any of it was reaching her face. Sango frowned, "Is all this-"

"Lips, Hon." Alice, her personal makeup artist puckered her lips as an example. "There ya go." A subtle pink painted her lips, followed by a sweet smelling lip-gloss. "Now don't lick them, the gloss may _smell_ like strawberries but you'll be making a few trips to the bathroom if you try and eat it."

Sango scrunched her nose in disgust, "Is all this necessary...?"

"You'll thank me later. Fluorescent lighting is murder for complexions."

Naraku burst into the busy room with Bridgette fussing over him with a can of hair spray. He swatted her away like an annoying wasp and strode forward. Is she ready? Guests will start arriving in less than three hours and Midoriko said Sango wanted to call someone."

Bridgette coughed, earning a glare from her boss. "Sorry, Mr. Webb."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Bridgette, are the caterers here yet?"

"Caterers?" The dark-haired intern shook her head, "You didn't put me in charge of catering"

With one look from her boss, she ran from the room, babbling incoherently into her trainee headset.

Naraku looked away from the door, "So, are you done?"

Alice gave the intimidating man a disapproving glower before resuming her job. "Does it look like I am?"

"From the look of her face, yes."

Alice smacked her gum and blew a bubble. "Naraku why are you here?" The bubble popped and she formed another.

"I'm here to ask our guest if she wants to make her call now; she'll be busy later."

Studying herself in the mirror, Sango agreed she was ready. Everything was very subtle, with a 'natural beauty' technique that brought out her best features. The craziest color was the magenta eye shadow streaking across her upper eyelids.

"I see you like it." Alice smirked with pride. With a wink, she whipped the makeup bib off and brushed her off. "Go off and call your family, sweetie. And ignore Naraku, one day his family will beam him back up to their man-eating planet."

"Come, I'll take you back up to your room." Naraku gave Alice a cynical smile and turned on his heel. "Wouldn't want you getting lost..."

Sango frowned, but Naraku was already on his way to the elevators.

"I guess you better go, dear." Alice gave her a gentle shove towards the door and clapped her hands together. "Good luck with your TV interview! We'll be watching you."

Sango froze in her tracks, "TV? What TV?"

"You're going to be on E, Hon. Didn't that frigid baboon tell you? I overheard one of the less fortunate interns say the cocktail party's been scheduled to be televised."

An impatient Naraku reappeared in the door, already back on his cellular.

"It's a cocktail party - of course you're not invited." Naraku scoffed into the phone and snapped it shut. There was more ringing, and then more cursing, followed by another snap. The guy was a busy man, and as obnoxious as they come. "Let's go."

Sango followed behind, _I wouldn't mind seeing him fall down the elevator shaft..._

.-..-.

Is his cell phone dead? Why isn't it ringing? ...Maybe it doesn't work in elevators. No, no, it did before.

She glanced over at the mystery that was Naraku Webb curiously. He continued to stare straight ahead contemplatively.

Suddenly, a jolt threw her off balance, the elevator's lights flickered on and off, and the music turned to static. The floor beneath them wobbled...and then stilled.

Before she could ask anything, Naraku was motioning her away from the mirrors. He grabbed the elevator's emergency phone. "There's a problem with Elevator 22. Get down here, now!"

Naraku's orders were interrupted by a sudden jerk as the elevator plummeted downward.

Sango screamed, groping for the elevator's hand rail. With her heart pounding in her ears, she said a silent prayer and held onto the rail for dear life.

Now in total darkness, the elevator screeched to an earth shattering stop. Sango's stomach slammed down to her feet and she lurched forward.

Hesitantly Sango let go of the railing and rose up off the floor.

"...do I know? The electricity's out, I can't tell what floors we're stuck at."

Sango tuned him out, shakily trying to regain control of her nerves. She stayed as still as possible, afraid to trigger another fall. Instead, she called out into the darkness. "Is it...is it over? Are they coming for us?"

"Eventually, once they stop bumbling around like idiots...Just stay still until they get here."

.-..-.

__

Putter putter putter...

"Come on...Come on! You stupid, lousy-"

Inuyasha eyed Miroku warily, "I thought you fixed this hunk of metal."

Kagome's head popped up between the two friends, "Maybe we're out of gas?"

The two guys shared a look before pointing at the gas meter.

"Yeah, that's why it reads full." Inuyasha bit back.

At dusk, the highway was packed with cars zooming past at eighty miles per hour. Being the unintentional hero that he was, Inuyasha braved the highway and pushed the car to the side of the road as Miroku steered.

He narrowly missed becoming road kill as an eighteen wheeler flew by honking angrily.

From the back seat Kagome heard his colorful words directed at the aggressive driver.

"I'm gonna kill you, Miroku. Do you _understand _me!" Inuyasha threw open the hood angrily, glaring down at the various parts and pieces that, when put together with the hands of Miroku, had become a piece of crap.

"I didn't plan this, Inuyasha." Miroku shut the door of the car, muffling both teenage guys' yells from the impressionable young heiress sitting in the back seat.

Miroku's cell phone rang and he held up his hand to silence Inuyasha, but Inuyasha knocked it away and continued shouting out what Kagome could only guess were his trademark profanities.

Focusing on the caller, Miroku stuck a finger in his ear to block out the his best friend's rantings.

With a glare, Inuyasha turned back to the main problem; his best friend's 'Make-out Mobile'.

Kagome leaned forward but couldn't stand the silence.

It wasn't like she'd been told to stay there...

The heiress slipped out on the forest side and wandered towards the front of the car. Instantly, the sounds intensified.

"louder, I can't hear you!"

Against his better judgment, Inuyasha motioned for her to come over under the hood. "Can you see anything wrong in here?" He gestured towards the engine. Glancing over at Kagome's dumbfounded face, Inuyasha sighed. "I know you have no idea what I'm talking about...but a fresh pair of eyes might work."

"Sure, alright. Hmm..." Kagome leaned in squinting at all the greasy machinery. "Ooh, what's this-?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "NO! Don't touch that!"

Her hand jerked back from the cable.

Miroku sidled over beside the heiress and sighed. "Must be the Catalytic Converter...it's the latest thing I added, so it's probably the problem." With a groan, the high school junior looked over at the two of them. "It won't take long to fix. From the looks of it, the part is only."

"Better not." Inuyasha interrupted curtly. "Sango's supposed to call home tonight."

At the mention of Inuyasha's dear little sister, Miroku sped up.

Right now, their main problem was the famous and widely known Kagome Higurashi standing outside the car on Maryland's busiest highway. "Get in the car," Inuyasha ordered.

"What? Why?"

"You're still famous, or did you forget?" Inuyasha waited with a raised eyebrow for her to get back in the car. "You're gonna get us mobbed, girl."

Miroku's head popped out from under the hood with a cheeky grin, "Can't wait 'til school tomorrow."

Inuyasha shot him an annoyed look and wiped the oil off his thumb. "Yeah, can't wait."

"Glad to know you're not a cynical smart ass today..."

The golden-eyed youth turned his head slowly, meeting her eyes with his own. "Ain't it?"

.-..-.

Wordlessly, Sango felt something land in her lap. "What's this?"

"It's paid for. You needed to make a call, right?"

Automatically Sango became paranoid. _He's a split personality...a schizophrenic, mobster, businessman... _Yet, the more she was around him, the more her definite opinion of the smooth-talking businessman became dubious. _Or...I'm just too untrusting._

Dialing her number from memory, Sango held the phone to her ear.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up. _"Hello."_

"Sesshoumaru?" Sango never thought she'd have missed her eldest brother's unruffled voice so much in her life. "It's me, Sango!"

__

"Really?" It was his attempt at cracking a joke, something rarely ever seen or heard by anyone. Sans the sarcastic voice he didn't sound all that believing, though. _"You didn't call yesterday."_

From the background she heard a chair squeal across the kitchen floor. _"Is that Sango?"_

"Yes, it is."

"Lemme talk to her!"

"Kohaku, wait your turn."

Sango smirked knowingly into the phone. "I know, and I'm sorry. It was so busy and I was so tired by the time I got here-"

The light flickered back on, and shot to full brightness. Sango winced, blocking the sun-like rays of light out of unaccustomed eyes. "Yes! Light!"

__

"What?"

"Oh! I was just saying that by the time I got here it was night, and I was really tired..."

__

"It's fine." 

__

"Sess, come on, it's Sango!"

She smiled, "How have you been doing without me? Turn any whites pink yet?"

__

"No. Believe it or not we have survived without you, though Inuyasha is being an idiot." He paused, took a bite of his banana split and then resumed his report. _"He isn't a good host. I'm surprised Kagome is not already on her way back to New York."_

Casting her elevator buddy Naraku a glance, Sango decided not to express her distress until she was alone. "So, what's been going on?"

__

"The usual."

"The...usual?" Sango held her head in shame. Her family's daily events were far from others' definition of usual. "By the way, where is Inuyasha?"

__

"He went with Miroku to give Kagome a drive around town."

__

That sounds fun... "Well, I guess he'll have to find out the big news later. Put me on speaker phone, ok?"

There was a click signaling she was on speaker. _"Big news?"_

"I'm going to be on E! tonight..." Sango paused as her little brother's excited "Awright!" came through the phone.

Hearing the loud and excited screams coming from the other end of his cell phone, Naraku's attention was drawn to Sango. He watched as the smiling girl held the phone away from her ear.

.-..-.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a moment and allowed Kohaku to nudge his way towards the phone.

"Really! What time?" Kohaku grinned, "...Are any models gonna be there?"

"Rin would kill you if she heard that." Sesshoumaru commented offhandedly. Popping a maraschino cherry into his mouth, he leaned against the countertop with his own unique look of interest. "We'll watch you tonight. Hopefully Inuyasha will be back here with Kagome and Miroku by then. And...before you ask. Miroku seems to be on his best behavior."

.-..-.

Sango heaved a sigh of relief at the new information and gave a faint smile at her brother's intuitive nature. "That's good, I was worried...Um, Sesshoumaru?"

"_What is it_?"

Sango paused for a moment before giving in to her older brother's commanding voice. "Does he...miss me?"

Sesshoumaru thought a moment before asking. _"Inuyasha_?"

"Who else?" Sango ran a hand through her hair and gave a light laugh. "...So does he?"

"_They both do_."

She floundered for a moment. How did he...? "What do you mean _both_?"

__

"I'm not blind."

"Um, I guess I should go now...I'll bring back tons of souvenirs and I'll call every chance I get!"

"_Tell us if anyone gives you any trouble_." Sesshoumaru rang off.

Sango knew those words well. He meant "if anyone hurts you tell me so Inuyasha and I can kill them." Amazingly, that was the only time the two brothers had ever really worked together...

Her homesickness diminished knowing that they were there for her no matter what. "I will, Sesshoumaru. Thank you. Tell Inuyasha, and Miroku that I say 'Hi.'"

__

"I will."

__

"Sesshoumaru, let me at least say goodbye to her. Don't hog her all for yourself!" 

"Sis, bring me back autographs or something, alright? And if any of those guys hassle you; kick them where it hurts."

"Uh...thanks for the tip, Kohaku."

__

"Anytime, sis. ...I miss you."

Fighting back tears, Sango whispered, "I miss you too. I should go, this isn't my phone."

__

Naraku doesn't seem to mind, but a few more minutes and I'll be bawling on the elevator floor.

__

"Bye Sango!"

"Bye!" She pushed the end button and handed off the cell phone to its rightful owner.

Yelling voices sounded from the elevator shaft above them. There was some shuffling and a red haired man's head popped down through the emergency exit with a nervous smile. "Sorry it took so long. The guys that have this shift took one too many coffee breaks."

Naraku harpooned their rescuer with his glare of death. "Incompetent idiots! I'll have their jobs for this."

.-..-.

The elevator repairman backed away from the furious woman until he hit the wall. "It was a mistake-"

"And just how could you make such a mistake? Your job is to maintain the elevators. If these kind of things didn't happen we wouldn't have hired you!" Midoriko stopped her pursuit and held the bridge of her nose.

"We're sorry, ma'am-"

"Our contest winner is down there, and what she experiences here is our biggest priority!"

"Listen, Ma'am, you don't have to get angry..."

"If you think I'm angry, then you will NOT want to see Mr. Higurashi!" Midoriko took a menacing step forward, stopping as Sango was hoisted out of the elevator shaft. "Sango!" Midoriko pushed the man aside and rushed to the girl. She opted to ignore her disgruntled coworker climbing up the rope and dusted off Sango's shirt instead. "Are you alright? Cuts, bruises, bone fractures? God, please say no."

She sounded genuinely concerned, and Sango couldn't help but smile. "I'm alright, it was only scary when it was falling..."

Midoriko was already advancing on the irresponsible elevator maintenance worker, when another peeved Arashi employee cut her off, grabbing the man by the collar. "That. Took. Too. Long."

The sight of the two rival Arashi workers side by side made Sango smile. A truce, no matter how temporary, between the ardent Press Coordinator and Higurashi's baleful right hand man, was like seeing a blue moon - it only happened once in a lifetime.

After the spirited duo finished chewing out the worker, Midoriko returned to Sango's side and escorted her towards an in-service elevator. "I know you just got out of one, but I assure you that this one is safe. This kind of thing is not something we experience here often."

Sango nodded and followed Midoriko into the elevator. The troubled look on Midoriko's face worried Sango more than the other things she'd experienced that day. The Press Coordinator always wore a mask of professionalism; and it was cracking.

"So."

The teen jumped at the sudden sound, "Yes?"

Midoriko avoided eye contact, and tried to lighten the mood. "You are going to be a superstar in an hour. Didn't think you'd ever be on national television, hm?"

"I never thought I'd do something that merited it." Sango shrugged, "Let alone win a contest with one in a million odds."

Midoriko smiled, "It is spectacular." She paused before looking over at the fifteen year old, "Well, I'm glad they drew you as the winner. You aren't giving us any grief at all, you're an angel just like Kagome."

Sango flushed at the compliment, "Thank you..."

.-..-.

A ding echoed through Sango's room as the elevator doors closed.

Midoriko had been called for an emergency board meeting, leaving Sango alone with her dress choices. Aside from some designs created by a woman named Yuka, she had to admit that Kagome had good taste.

Deciding on a black and red chiffon, Sango slipped it on and stared at herself in the full length mirror. With a sigh, she whispered, "Smile Sango, the whole world's going to be watching..."


	9. Fandom is a Cruel Mistress

**Wish I Were You**

_Sakura's Note: _I hope this is a fast enough update for all of you. I was trying to post it Friday night/Saturday morning, but what I wanted to write in this chapter just took too much time. These chapters can be either a week by week update with mediocre writing or updates whenever I finish writing my best work.

Focusing on this chapter, though, let me just say that it's pretty long for me. Instead of the usual 11 pages, it's 22. I'm not complaining though!

.-..-.

_Chapter 9: Fandom is a Cruel Mistress_

.-..-.

Midoriko looked across the table at the seats of missing board members. She couldn't reason why they were here so close to such a large media event. Not that she ever wanted to be around the stiffs sitting around her now…

"I guess you're all wondering why I called this meeting so close to the time of the party. So here it is." Higurashi leaned forward, "I have been thinking about the publicity of this contest, and realized something. My daughter is the only one _really_ in the spotlight because she is already famous. Shouldn't the temporary heiress be introduced with more of a bang than an interview at a cocktail party?"

Chancing a smug look at Urashi's Press Coordinator, Naraku typed away at his humming VAIO laptop. The game he was playing sat, paused, and minimized, behind the document.

He'd been about to win, too.

Midoriko ignored him, focusing her attention on their boss. "Well, didn't we agree that we should test the waters first? See if she handles the attention well before choosing how much we let her have?"

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "You've trained Miss Dawson for the interview tonight, how well did she do?"

All eyes focused on Midoriko curiously.

"She did fine, but-"

"It's settled then." Mr. Higurashi smiled warmly, "Ms. Spears, please inform E! that we have a special gift for them, and contact my daughter. Televised via satellite, Kagome and Miss Sango Dawson will meet. Maybe the Dawson family can-"

Naraku flew forward in his chair, "No!" Becoming aware of the questioning eyes trained on him, he calmly regained his composure. "The Dawsons will be on the spot with enough reporters… showing the identities to the whole world is only going to cause more problems sooner than we can solve them."

The Urashi tycoon regarded the idea and smiled. "I agree. You're always thinking, Naraku, always thinking."

With a pat on the back from his employer, Naraku gave a polite, obviously fake (to Midoriko at least) smile. He caught the suspicious look he was getting from her and mentally cursed.

The truth was closer than ever with Higurashi wanting more publicity for Sango than his daughter…and his job that much more on the line.

.-..-.

"Dinner is fine." Sesshoumaru glanced out the window with hidden amusement. "...I love you too. Bye." He hung up and rounded on his snickering little brother with narrowed eyes.

Kohaku disappeared up the stairs before Sesshoumaru could commit a felony. Not even his drop-dead charming face could get him out of _those_ charges.

Sesshoumaru sighed, holding the bridge of his nose. Any show of emotion and he was the joke of the household.

The front door opened and three exhausted teens spilled through the door.

Knowingly, Sesshoumaru strode into the room. "How did the tour go?"

Kagome pasted on a smile, "It was really fun!" It wasn't.

Sesshoumaru traded looks with Inuyasha before sitting on the couch. "I could tell when I saw you pushing the car into Miroku's driveway."

"Keh." Inuyasha shot a glare at Miroku before following into the living room. "Don't you just know it all?"

"By the way, Sango will be on television tonight." Sesshoumaru continued to demonstrate just how 'knowledgeable' he really was (his biggest talent).

"What? How'd you find that out?"

"She called."

"She _what_!" Inuyasha stomped towards his older brother with flames on his heels. "And this wasn't the first thing you told us _why_?"

"Welcomes always come first, little brother."

"Don't talk down to me!"

Awkwardly, Kagome made her way to the kitchen. The brothers' tiff grew louder as she walked to the freezer where Miroku soon joined her in her search for ice cream.

"I'm calling her!"

"Inuyasha-"

"WHAT!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "Nothing."

Grabbing up the caller ID, the aggravated high school student dialed up the number.

.-..-.

There was a pause as Mr. Higurashi took a sip of water. "So, before we close the meet-"

Eyes looked around for the source of the ringing, zeroing in on Naraku. From her seat, Midoriko rolled her eyes, organizing the papers in front of her despairingly. It was such a merry tune…for such a cold man.

Holding up a finger excusing himself, Naraku flipped open the phone irritably. "Webb - I'm in a meeting."

The voice on the other end sounded displeased. _"Who is this?" _

Frowning at the attention he was receiving, Naraku hissed. "What do you mean who is this? Who are you?"

"_I'm asking the questions right now, what are you doing with this number?" _

"This is Naraku, and this has always been my number." Naraku growled, "Now who are you trying to call?"

Mr. Higurashi, along with the other members of the board, continued to listen to the conversation, intrigued. "Is there a problem, Naraku?"

The riled business man gave a shake of his head before barking into the phone, "You have the wrong number, idiot!"

Embarrassed by association, Midoriko excused herself for a drink of water.

"_I'm looking for Sango, why did she call from this number if it's really yours?" _

"Because we were trapped on a damn elevator for two hours! Now who are you!"

An elderly woman at the table gasped, discreetly whispered to another colleague. "Such language…"

Pretending not to hear the annoying woman, Naraku waited for an answer.

"_You let my little sister get stuck on an ELEVATOR!" _

Naraku held the phone a foot away from his ear, allowing everyone to hear the irate person on the other end. Realization hitting him in the face, he froze. Automatically, he regretted his previous words.

.-..-.

The Dawson men were not happy bunnies.

Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled, a nerve on his forehead twitched, and his calm exterior cracked. "What?"

"Are you deaf! This jackass on the other end let our little sister get stuck in an elevator!" Inuyasha glared at the phone, "Let me talk to Sango. **Now**."

Bitingly, Naraku responded. _"You can reach her through her penthouse."_ Without another word, Inuyasha could hear the phone cut off.

Kagome abstractedly took another bite of her apple; there was no mistake who he'd been talking to.

Slamming the phone down, he turned and focused on Kagome. "She's staying in your room. What's your phone number?"

Kagome rang off the number quietly, allowing Inuyasha to jot it down.

Before he could dial the number, Sesshoumaru intervened. "We won't worry her right before she has to be on television." Sesshoumaru left no room to argue, leaving the room before Inuyasha could protest.

Reining in his anger, Inuyasha watched the others follow in his brother's footsteps until only Kagome was left.

Quietly, she tossed her apple core into the trash. "You were talking to Naraku weren't you?"

He looked at her incredulously. "How did you know?"

"He's just like that." Kagome gave a light laugh, "He's my father's right hand man, he's perfect for the job, but he seriously lacks people skills. They're worse than yours."

"Keh! What are you trying to say!" He wasn't in the mood for a 'what's wrong with Inuyasha' session right now.

Instead of giving in to his attempt at starting a fight, Kagome sighed. "I remember when Midoriko, our Press Coordinator, first came to Urashi. I tried setting the two up, but they were totally opposite from one another."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "Aren't opposites supposed to attract?"

The heiress laughed, "Yeah, but they were really different, like chocolate and vanilla."

"But they're good together." Inuyasha insisted stubbornly.

"Ok, like sugar and salt, then."

"They are too!"

Gritting her teeth with a disgusted look, Kagome used her last resort. "They're kinda like…you and me."

Instantly changing his opinion, Inuyasha turned to leave the room. "Oh, never mind then."

Shoving him away from the doorway, Kagome left to join the others.

.-..-.

"You should turn that thing off when we're in a board meeting." Midoriko admonished, watching the lighted buttons change as they passed up floor after floor.

Naraku only sneered, changing the volume of his ring tone. Little tunes continued to play for mere seconds before another began, and his eyebrows continued to draw closer together.

"All of your cell phone troubles aside, I want your word that you will stay near Sango at all times. She isn't Kagome, she doesn't know how deceiving these people can be."

"I will follow Higurashi's orders and watch over Sango, you don't have to tell me."

Midoriko eyed him, puzzled. "I don't know whether to say you're acting noble or like a loyal lapdog." The doors slid open at Sango's floor and Midoriko disappeared into the penthouse.

"Sorry that I had to leave so abruptly, Mr. Higurashi called an emergency board meeting."

From the bathroom, Sango called out. "Is everything ok?"

Folding her hands behind her back, Midoriko looked out the window. "Yes, everything is fine. And, I have an update on tonight."

"You do? What is it?"

"Well, it's not just you getting interviewed tonight. E! is going to have you and Kagome meet over a satellite connection. It's part of the behind the scenes special of the contest."

There was a pause, but Sango's voice rang loud and clear from behind the door. "Really? That's creative."

"I'm glad you think so, I was worried you might not want to." Silence stretched between them as Sango continued to ready herself.

Smiling, Midoriko took a moment to appreciate the new additions to the room. A few new pictures lined a shelf beside her bed: snapshots of her family.

The bathroom door opened, revealing the black and red number Sango had decided on.

Beaming her approval, Midoriko gave the outfit a once over. "You look even better in this than Kagome does. I'll have our fashion people contact the designer tomorrow so you can have one of your own."

Sango couldn't think of any other time in her normal life that she would ever wear such an expensive thing ever again, but the thought was what counted. "Are you sure I look ok? This really isn't my usual style…"

"Perhaps you're right," Midoriko conceded earnestly. "But, it's probably because this dress alone is around seven hundred dollars more than any of us would usually spend on one."

Sango looked down at the dress adorning her body, eyes as wide as dinner plates. Obviously eating anything that could stain was out of the question tonight.

.-..-.

When the doorbell had rung half an hour ago, Kagome hadn't thought much of it. In fact, she'd had a feeling that it was Rin.

Never in her wildest dreams had she thought that it would be an entire camera crew, complete with an ecstatic TV personality flirting shamelessly with 'the man of the house'.

Sesshoumaru still didn't look too pleased.

Of course, the surprise arrival was immediately followed by a call from Midoriko, with an explanation and a few foul words about the greedy, overeager vultures (the E! crew).

"I've already told you, I'm already involved." Sesshoumaru went back to typing. Annoyance was clear in his eyes, but, obviously, Janette Warren was not the brightest diamond in the box.

…Possibly, she was the dullest one.

"Must be a very lucky woman." She crooned, "So, what kind of work do you do?"

Sesshoumaru concentrated harder on his work, "I am an accountant."

"Ooh!" Janette giggled, twirling a strand of dyed strawberry blonde hair. She hadn't been a brunette since fourth grade. "That's amazing!"

Inuyasha and Kohaku shared a look of disgust before looking back at the camera crew. With Miroku gone, the two younger Dawson men had decided to play a few rounds of friendly card games.

Winning the money was all part of the friendly fun.

"Alright, Jacks or better to open." Dealing out the cards, Inuyasha watched Kagome silently stare out the window. What was wrong with her? She'd been on TV since she was born, and looked like she loved it, but now she looked like-

"I can open."

Looking back at the group, Inuyasha nodded. "So can I. How many cards?"

"Three."

Another cameraman leaned back, looking into the living room. "Janette, you're on in five seconds for the live update." 

Jumping up disappointedly from beside the stoic accountant, Ms. Janette Warren grabbed her mike and ran into the camera's shot. With a large, perky smile, she gave a final wink to Sesshoumaru before announcing the news drooling fans everywhere were waiting to hear.

"Up next, The Contest of the Century: Urashi's Daring Move. A behind the scenes look at the contest with the highest stakes in history and an exclusive meeting with the lucky winner and Kagome Higurashi! Stay tuned!" 

Kagome sighed; making the best of things was a very hard thing to do. But, after this interview, she'd be free from the media…right?

.-..-.

The camera crew was already set up and ready to film the 'hip' E! TV personality kissing up to the richest people in New York City.

Primping her hair, the fast talking, modish Ms. Blair Feriade tapped on her customized hot pink microphone – daisy decals included. Nothing happened. After a few dozen taps, she finally realized something was seriously wrong. "Donald-there's-something-wrong-with-this-microphone. Could-it-be-broken?-is-it-plugged-in? Donald! Donald!"

The cameraman tripped over himself trying to get to her, "Let me see it – it was working earlier."

"Donald! This-is-the-most-important-day-in-my-career!" It always was. Beginning to hyperventilate, she handed him the microphone.

Used to this kind of behavior, another member of the crew handed her the familiar brown paper bag, saying something along the lines of "Breathe, Blair." before returning to his station.

Handing the mike back to Blair, Donald sighed. "It works now."

Blair's breathing came back to a safe level and her eyes shone brightly. "Really? What-did-you-do-to-make-it-work?"

Looking up from his camera, Donald gave her a deadpan stare. "I turned it on."

The TV personality's mind clicked, "Oh…so-that's-what-it-was."

.-..-.

Guests were arriving, making their grand entrances. The more she looked at them, the more many of them looked fake. The smiles, she knew, were not those of happy people. Smiles like the ones they were wearing were the kind you wore when you were there to make impressions, not when you were there to have a good time.

Sango breathed deeply, staring at herself in the punch bowl. Deep down she knew nothing was wrong with how she looked, but there was that annoying little part that everyone has inside them that told her something was wrong.

The camera crew was set up in a curtain-covered area where the interview would take place at the beginning of the night.

According to Midoriko, the whole country was dying to find out her name. Tonight would be their chance. Either they'd love her or hate her for winning; that alone made the win bittersweet.

"Feeling alright?" Eri smirked, "Didn't think you'd see me here, did you?" Winking at one of the younger rich bachelors in the room, the fitness trainer rounded back on Sango. "What are you doing over here by the food? I thought I'd rubbed off on you at least a _little_."

Smiling, Sango took a step away. She noticed Ayumi, one of Naraku's unfortunate interns, dressed in a tasteful ruby red dress, standing beside Eri looking much happier – and calmer – than usual.

"I think you've met Ayumi." Said girl waved with a smile and, beaming like the sun, Eri linked arms with both girls. "Alright, when is your satellite interview?"

Sango checked the dainty diamond watch on her wrist. "Um, in about fifteen minutes."

Shrugging, Eri steered her two companions towards the doorway. "Not a lot of time, but I can't complain."

"Time for what?"

Smiling, Ayumi spoke for the first time. "Kagome treats us to this kind of stuff all the time, so Eri and I know quite of few of these people."

As they reached the door, Eri paused. "Let's see who all is-What's she doing here?"

At the moment, being interviewed. Kikyo gave a cool smile, standing in front of two girls Sango almost fainted at the sight of.

"I can't believe it!" Sango could hardly contain her fangirl scream. "It's…it's-"

Eri giggled at the shocked expressions running over Sango's face. "The three of them have three things in common." Counting off with her fingers, Eri ran through them. "They're girls, they're rich, and they're frosty." Nodding knowledgebly, the health guru sighed. "I didn't think you'd be into Felony's music."

Sango tore her gaze away from the rock royalty. "Touran and Karan are two of the most talented rock girls out there! I have every one of their CD's!" As a fanatic afterthought, Sango jerked on Eri's arm. "Do you think they'd autograph an album for me?"

It was Ayumi's turn to giggle, "You have three months to do that. I'm sure they'll want to get to know you." Always the optimist (unless Naraku was around) Ayumi patted her new friend on the back. "You'll see a lot of them."

Kikyo turned, catching Sango's eyes, before darting her attention back to the reporters. Touran and Karan, side by side as always, nodded with something the reporter said, and laughed. They looked so natural, so used to the glamour and fame they were receiving. They were living the life of the rich and famous.

And what a glorious life it was.

.-..-.

Inuyasha watched the door to Sesshoumaru's office close for a second time, open a third, and Sesshoumaru rush briskly out.

Janette's pre-show intentions were obvious.

Giving his older brother a sideways glance, Inuyasha took a deep, refreshing breath. "I bet you haven't had a stalker since high school. Must bring back some old memories for you, huh?"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Sesshoumaru frowned. "Watch it."

"Oh don't worry, I am. With great amusement." Relishing in his brother's agony – Inuyasha was the model brother – the younger Dawson leaned back against the wall.

Janette, disappointed at being pulled to the side by one of the crew before she could follow Sesshoumaru out of his office, sat down on the sofa beside Kagome. Staring Kagome in the eye, her ecstatic look transformed into one of seriousness.

"We'll be going live in less than a minute. Just act natural. You're excited to be here; don't say where. You love the family; don't say their names. You can't wait to attend high school for the first time, it's going to be a great experience; don't say the school's name."

The woman's words robbed Kagome of every earnest thought she was going to say. By prepping her, she'd taken the true emotions she'd had and morphed them into something fake, typical, and…_planned._

Chancing a look over by the wall where the rest of the family stood watching, Kagome took a deep breath. She was not going to be fake, typical, or "planned." She would prove to him that she wasn't what he thought she was. She was not the Princess of Parties, the Urashi Heiress, or one of the top 20 richest girls in the world.

She was Kagome Higurashi, and before she left in three months she was going to make sure he knew that.

.-..-.

"I'm here with Kagome Higurashi, who has made history by coming up with Swap Live with Hotel Heiress Higurashi. Just two days ago, the winner was announced out of a whopping 3.5 million entries. This is the majority of the teenage population from ages 14-17, the age cut offs for the contest." Bubbly, Janette leaned in towards the heiress. "Did you think this contest would be this huge?"

Laughing, Kagome shook her head. "Not really. I knew that we would get a lot of entries because of the trade off, but I never thought that it would be such a hit. I don't want to think of the numbers if we'd had no age limit."

The reporter smiled charmingly, "What was your first day like as a 'normal' girl? Was there a welcome party?"

Noticing Inuyasha balk behind the cameras, Kagome forced herself not to fidget nervously. How could she find words for the kind of welcome she'd received? "It was a very different experience." Brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, Kagome laughed. "I really love it here, but it takes some getting used to."

Behind the scenes, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

She wanted to glare, she really, really did.

But, since childhood, she'd been trained to hide any feelings that would make you look like anything less than perfect…

Maybe, on some level, she was a fake.

.-..-.

Midoriko sipped at her wine in a ladylike manner, standing beside her coworker of six years with a fretful look on her face. "That Janette woman finished up her interview with Kagome. Sango's up next for the individual interview and then they go via satellite."

Nodding distractedly, Naraku straightened his cuffs and tie.

His eyes were on a reporter by the bar, Midoriko knew.

"He's here with Kikyo, but it still doesn't seem right." Midoriko pointed out.

Naraku glared in Musou's general direction. "He's here for a reason. Higurashi hasn't seemed to notice him yet."

"We can't kick him out, he hasn't done anything _and_ as Kikyo's guest he isn't a reporter." Crossing her arms, Midoriko tapped her foot excessively, much to Naraku's irritation.

Seated beside the fast talking Ms. Feriade, Sango seemed truly excited. The woman was chattering away with a cameraman, but Sango didn't seem to mind. Eri and one of Naraku's interns was standing by her, giving her words of encouragement.

"Seriously, it isn't that big of a deal. You're too sweet for anyone to hate you!"

Ayumi nodded, "You'll do great! Remember, if you mess up just keep going as if nothing ever happened. Oh – Hi Midoriko!"

"Hello Ayumi, Eri. How are you doing Sango?"

The butterflies wouldn't stop flying. "Fine."

"Good. Here's your earpiece. Incase there's anything I need to tell you you'll hear me through this. We'll be right over there, if you get nervous, scared, or anything happens, just give us the signal." Midoriko gave a reassuring wink and patted the girl on the arm. "Break a leg!"

Sango hoped she didn't. "Wait! What's the signal?"

Momentarily floored, Midoriko thought to herself. What was her signal with Kagome? She hadn't needed it in such a long time she'd lost it.

Eri jumped out from behind the curtains; a thought had sparked. "I know! If you're in trouble, do this!" Making a bunny rabbit with her fingers, she noticed the curious eyes and slunk back into the curtains. "What? I like bunnies!"

"I think people would think I'm psycho." Sango replied honestly.

"Just mention Rumplestiltskin if you're in trouble." Was Ayumi's suggestion.

Remarkably, Midoriko agreed.

How Sango was supposed to mix that into the sentence was a mystery she'd just have to figure out if the time came.

.-..-.

Thousands of televisions tuned in to watch as the satellite connection was established and two very excited teenage girls appeared on a split screen.

It was magic to them.

Boy do people love magic.

"Hi Sango! How's it going?" Greeting the friendly looking girl on the other half of the TV screen, Kagome waved.

.-..-.

Her mouth…was dry.

Unlike some of the girls and guys at her school, Sango didn't think she was that big of a fan of the press-candy Kagome Higurashi. Sure, she was pretty, rich, and in the news at least twice a week…but, so were a lot of people.

"Smile and wave…" 

Midoriko's angelic voice carried through the nifty little device straight into Sango's ear. Waking up from her fan-like dream state, Sango smiled, waving back. "Hi! I'm fine, you?"

Blair and the reporter with Kagome sat patiently, basking in the silent beauty that was their ratings. All they had to do was sit there looking pretty and they were rich.

Kagome shrugged, looking like the perfect, normal, everyday girl. _"Perfect."_ Giving a quick wink, the heiress crossed her legs. _"I love your family!" _By the look in her stormy blue eyes, Sango knew she meant it. Silently, Sango uncrossed her fingers and thanked God that Kagome was having as great a time as she was.

Then again, everyday with her family brought the kind of excitement that someone wanting a normal life would hope for.

As they continued talking and answering questions their two reporters asked, both of them realized something.

Neither of them could have asked for a better person to switch with.

.-..-.

"We'll be right back, Sango! You did great!" Dashing off into the crowd, Eri and Ayumi disappeared to answer Naraku's call.

The night was almost over, and Sango could feel how late it was by her heavy eyelids. Sango stared down into the empty glass in her hand wearily. Among the business elite, she was a charming angel, their daughters were inviting her out to parties full of the rich and famous, and their sons…well, their sons loved her. She'd gotten at least ten young bachelors offering, "let's get together sometime."

"Thirsty?"

Ah, here was another one.

Looking up into a handsome, albeit slightly older, face, Sango nodded. "The interview took a lot out of me."

"From where I was watching, you seemed to do just fine." The guest gestured somewhere off to the side, "The name's Musou."

Shaking his offered hand, Sango smiled. "I guess you already know mine."

Nodding, Musou motioned to her glass. "I'm about to get a refill, would you like me to refill yours while I'm at it?"

"Oh, thank you!" Sango sounded a bit surprised, but offered up her glass.

As he walked away, he called over his shoulder. "Ginger ale right?"

Without awaiting her response, the charming fellow headed towards the drink table.

.-..-.

Kikyo watched with interest as Musou obtained the Sango girl's cup and spiked it. Looking away, she turned her attention back to the conversation. She nodded attentively, hiding her anger.

Reporters went very low to get what they needed, especially Musou Tearsman; she knew from personal experience.

"Have you met the new girl yet? Sango, is it?" Karan browsed through the crowd for the subject of her conversation.

Kikyo daintily took a bite of her appetizer, looking to her friends with a faroff expression. "Depends on what you mean by 'met'."

Touran flicked her eyes up from her plate. "I think sis means have you talked to her?"

"We've exchanged words. I came to respond to the invitation and saw her with Higurashi's press woman."

The Felony sisters exchanged looks. Trying to find out how Kikyo was feeling was like trying to make a rock smile.

"She seemed like an interesting girl."

Touran blinked, "A compliment about someone who lives _here_ from _you_? When did I miss the memo that hell had frozen over?" Receiving a chuckle from her younger sister, Touran smirked. "You know I'm just playing right?"

Kikyo nodded, "I'll be back. I have some business to attend to."

The two girls watched their composed friend walk off.

Leaning into her sister, Karan whispered. "I think that means she needs the bathroom."

.-..-.

She needed the bathroom.

Yes, the door _looked_ close by…

But. (There's always a but.)

It was only trying to trick her into believeing it was there.

Mr. Door thought he was slick like that.

She could always just start walking until she came in contact with the door, that was reasonable…

If only it would stop moving.

Keeping her outerself composed impressively well for her first time intoxicated, Sango frowned at her evil wooden menace and charged forward. Luckily, the bathrooms were located down a hallway; otherwise, someone would have already called the funny farm on her.

That was always the problem with being drunk; people thought you'd lost your marbles.

The door didn't move, and triumphantly Sango entered the bathroom. Giving a quick laugh of relief that she'd picked the right bathroom (the lack of urinals was her biggest clue) Sango stumbled towards the sink.

A figure in the corner made Sango pause, her head spinning. Dizzy and unfocused, she managed to lock her eyes on a young girl, closely resembling the girl she'd spoken to in her interview. There were a few differences, enough to tell that they were two different people, but the similarities were amazing.

Something was in the girl's hand, a white roll letting off smoke. Well, that made Sango's thought of it being toilet paper fly out the window…

Realizing the girl was giving her an indifferent look, she did the only thing her poor, drunken mind could come up with.

She mimicked her.

Then, she tumbled forward in a daze.

Kikyo dropped her cigarette to the floor as the drunken girl fell forward.

"Ow…my head." It was the most sober thing the girl had done so far, and it made Kikyo curse under her breath. The feeling in her stomach was most likely guilt, causing her to rethink her attack on Kagome Higurashi's temporary replacement.

The more she had thought about it, the more she had already realized there was most likely no dirt she could find by having Musou talk to her. She hadn't asked for him to spike the girl's drink either.

He must have spiked it a lot to get her this plastered…

Crushing her cigarette under her heel, Kikyo knelt down beside the girl and lifted. She was quite light, actually.

She'd been to enough parties to know how people handled the drunk, but she also knew that she didn't want to toss the girl into a stall and steal her clothes.

So, resting the dazed girl on the edge of the sink, she wet a handtowel and held it to her forehead.

Musou would pay dearly for this…

.-..-.

"Where's your key?"

Wobbling upon unsturdy legs, Sango frowned. "Key?"

"To call the elevator."

"We don't need a key to _call_ the elevator!" Sango insisted, waving a finger dangerously close to Kikyo's eye. "Here, elevator, elevator! See? We don't need a key."

With a blank face, Kikyo glanced to the ceiling. It would be easy to just leave the girl here and go home…

After Sango's legs turned to jelly, Kikyo nixed that idea. A good piece of karma once in a while might actually make her life a bit less screwed up.

The doors to the elevator opened and Sango clapped her hands. "Woo!"

How had she…? Kikyo froze until she noticed the cardkey in Sango's hand.

"Up we go!" Sango giggled as Kikyo helped lift her off the marble. "Stop it! That tickles…!"

Rolling her eyes, Kikyo dropped the girl once they were inside the elevator. "I'm only taking you up to your room. You are on your own from there."

Sango shook her head with a knowing smile, "Only until tomorrow morning…!"

Kikyo looked down at her guiltily. She'd choke on her own vomit before then…or, have a hangover in the morning and explain just who had gotten her up there the night before.

Either way, the Miasma heiress was out of options.

The elevator doors slid open, allowing both girls to wander inside, completely surprised as to where they were.

"Where am I?"

"Your room, I suppose."

"Wow…" Sango hiccuped upon being tossed unceremoniously onto her bed. "It's nice to be ri-Oh my God!"

Kikyo spun around from looking out the window, "What?"

"They're dead! All dead!" Gesturing to the stuffed animals lining the wall, Sango's eyes spilled over with tears.

"Oh, for the love of-" She stopped upon noticing something. "Not here."

Sango covered her mouth and dived towards the bathroom. But, with such clumsy legs, she could barely get out of bed.

"You will NOT throw up." Kikyo briskly left the room, heading towards what she believed to be the bathroom.

Upon her return, Kikyo presented Sango with her very own trashcan.

Sango glanced down at the platic bin and whispered her protest. "I can't ruin that! It's so clean!" A moment later, she'd spilled her cookies.

Disgusted, Kikyo held back her hair.

Oh yes…

Musou would pay.

.-..-.

Inuyasha gave his head a scratch and yawned languidly before hopping out of bed. Cheerfully he headed down the hall, a spring in his step and a highly amused grin on his face.

Kagome's door gave a quiet squeak as he pushed it open.

He expertly avoided the creaky spot on her floor and reached the breathing lump under the covers. With a devilish smile, he leaned forward.

Their heads collided as Kagome shot up. "**TOO MANY CLOWNS!**"

Inuyasha fell back, bewildered.

Kagome looked around frantically, guaranteeing the absence of the red-nosed, pale-faced, juggling monsters. "Inuyasha?"

The two stared at each other a moment before the pillow made contact with Inuyasha's head. "What are you doing in my bedroom?"

She didn't _seem_ very mad…just very confused.

"Waking you up, Afro-puff." With a pleased smirk, Inuyasha gestured to her head. "What are you going for anyway? The Bride of Frankenstein look went out a few decades ago."

Kagome glared, "It's called bed head, and I've never tried for it."

Inuyasha caught the next pillow thrown at him deftly. "Well, sleeping beauty, we have two hours before we're bumming a ride with Miroku. It's four thirty."

"In the morning!" Dumbfounded and mortified, Kagome turned to Sango's cheerful 'morning glory' clock.

Crossing his arms, Inuyasha watched with interest as his new housemate whined, curling into a little ball amongst her sheets and hair.

"It's too early…" was her mumbled explanation as to why she was now a semi-conscious ball.

"You have three seconds to get used to it." Inuyasha eyed the rolled up heiress sternly. "Or else."

Kagome rolled over, still cocooned. "See if I care."

The room became very quiet during the battle of bluffs.

Inuyasha frowned, "Three…"

She wasn't moving.

"Two…"

He was by her bed, hand at the ready.

"One."

Yanking the covers out from around her, Inuyasha flicked on the lights. Much more accustomed to it than Kagome, he only winced.

Kagome, however, smashed a pillow over her face and hissed. "What is wrong with you?" Indignant that she hadn't received a response, Kagome tolerated the blinding light to face him. "Inuyasha?"

He was gone.

Thankful to receive peace, Kagome rolled back over into a warm spot with a sleepy smile.

.-..-.

After putting on his watch, Sesshoumaru tightened his tie. Looking around the table, it was impossible to miss Kagome's absence.

Searching out some orange juice in the fridge, Inuyasha bit off a piece of his pop tart. Sesshoumaru was looking at him again. Cursing under his breath, Inuyasha stuffed the rest of the pastry in his mouth and frowned. "I already told her to get up an hour ago."

Gold eyes pierced amber in a silent argument.

"Try again. She isn't used to waking up so early." Sesshoumaru turned back to organize his breifcase.

"Whatever," Inuyasha stole his bagel off its plate. "But I'm taking this."

Sesshoumaru glared. He hated that…a lot.

.-..-.

The bagel with cream cheese looked very appetizing, but he'd have to sacrifice its yummy, fattening goodness for now. It had a much bigger duty to fulfill.

Just as he'd expected, Kagome was still snuggled in her protective little ball of solitude. With a sigh, Inuyasha pottered on in.

Her face had become uncovered during her sleep, thus the bagel did its job.

Maybe he could salvage it for the most part…

After completing his task, Inuyasha left the room only to return with an old friend. "Kagome…"

Her hazy mind drifted into conciousness at Inuyasha's voice. Why was he still here? They had enough time…

"Ok, it's time for you to wake up Frankengirl, because I'm not coming back up here again." Inuyasha clapped his hands together. "Don't make me pull out the big guns."

"You don't have big guns, Inuyasha." Rolling over, Kagome came face to face with one of the scariest things she'd ever seen in her life. Beedy eyes stared back at her, and a forked tongue was inches from her face. Flying back out of the bed to the window, Kagome screamed. "GET IT AWAY! GET IT AWAY!"

If he didn't get it soon, then it was going to slither over to her and swallow her whole…It'd take weeks to digest her, and until then she'd just been sitting there. Waiting…waiting…waiting.

Inuyasha was laughing cynically from her nightstand. "You look really pathetic right now." Lifting the snake off the bed, Inuyasha tossed it over to her.

A scream froze in her throat until she felt it. Leather.

Turning outraged eyes on the jerk, Kagome threw it down. "It's a fake!"

"_He_ is called _Shikigami._" Receiving her questioning look, Inuyasha waved a hand. "A stuffed animal Sesshoumaru used to play with as a child, our grandfather got it from Japan for him."

Kagome glared, "Right now, I don't care about its history." The hand she put against her forehead came away with a creamy white paste.

"Oh, I thought it'd wake you up. Didn't work though." Inuyasha shrugged as though discussing the weather and yawned. "Well, we have some time before Miroku's giving us a ride. Maybe you should get ready now. Keep the snake, if you want."

He disappeared down the hall, looking as proud as a new father.

Kagome looked up into the mirror. She could feel the steam rising off her forehead. What she figured was cream cheese was streaked across her face into a unique smile. XX

Hopefully the bathroom was open.

.-..-.

"Good morning!" Miroku tossed his backpack onto the backseat and beamed. "It's your first day of school. Are you excited?"

Kagome, wide and alert after having to powerwalk her way through the house to be ready in time, nodded. "Yep!"

"Alright then. Mushin fixed the car, so it's running like a gem now. Hop in m'lady. …You too 'Yash."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, sitting up front with Miroku as always. "Kohaku's riding the bus with Rin."

"Ah, young love." Miroku pulled out onto the road, "Speaking of love-"

"Yes, I did see what my sister was wearing." Was Inuyasha's monotone reply.

"She looked beautiful." Miroku replied honestly, currently in his own little world as they drove down the road. "Don't you agree, 'Yash?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh come on! Kagome – you're a girl."

"Last time I checked." Kagome nodded, ignoring the confused pause from the two men in front.

Miroku stopped at a redlight and turned to look at her. "So back me up!"

"Sango did look really nice last night. She looks better in that dress than I do."

Inuyasha was very quiet, but being jostled by Miroku's right elbow made him break his silence with an indignant yell. Miroku ignored it. "Hear that, Inuyasha? She's worn it too."

"So?"

Rolling his eyes, Miroku continued driving merrily. His best friend had his strong points, but being on the ball wasn't really one of them.

.-..-.

Every time a rich, beautiful, famous person enters a room, it creates a world full of confusion.

High schools especially.

In a school of thirty-four thousand, one would believe that the entrance of one five foot four girl wouldn't bring much attention to herself.

That one would be entirely wrong.

Carrying the yellow backpack her father gave her, Kagome stepped through into the cafeteria. A hush fell over the room. She kept her eyes trained on the familiar juniors and freshmen around her.

She noticed Miroku giving her an encouraging smile, and whilst returning it, noticed something she hadn't before: cameras.

A large majority of the room had obviously realized that the lucky winner had been one of their schoolmates.

In less than a second, a flock of students was rushing at her.

"I couldn't believe it when I saw the Urashi special last night, but you're standing right here!" The girl was gushing excitedly, waving a spiral notebook in front of her face. "Could you please sign this? Make it out to My-ra-"

"Excuse me!" Pushing My-ra to the side, another girl entered Kagome's vision. "Can you take a picture with me?"

The exhausting pattern forming worried Kagome. Would this ever die down?

Guys, just as excited to have a beautiful and famous girl at their school, were begging for pictures with her as well.

The whole cafeteria wasn't in an uproar, but the amount of excited fans surrounding her was a significant amount, and one that made it nearly impossible to escape. Feeling a bit faint, Kagome tried hard to keep her balance. There were too many people…

She spotted Miroku pushing through the others to get to her, but with every step, it looked like he was taking two steps back. She also saw Rin and Kohaku, too far away to be of any help.

There was a flash of silvery white hair, and a tug at her wrist. She could feel someone pulling her out of the milling crowd.

Ignoring everyone's indignant sputtering, Inuyasha continued pulling until the two reached the doors.

Opening the doors, Inuyasha muttered. "I must be psychic…"

Kagome opted to stay silent, going wherever Inuyasha dragged her. Suddenly, he reeled around, an unreadable look on his face. Based on Kagome's life experiences, she figured it was a mix of worry and anger, but she wasn't about to speak her opinion.

"I'm not going to be there every time this happens." Realizing he was still holding her hand, he quickly released it. "All of this will probably die down a bit later. So." Inuyasha stared at her irritably before saying anything further. "So, can you hold yourself together until then?"

Blinking, Kagome nodded.

"Good." He straightened his jacket and resumed walking. "Follow me if you want to get your schedule."

So far, it had been about five minutes since they had headed for the Administration office with all the low-traffic zones Inuyasha was taking her through.

The final challenge, however, was a deadly one.

At least, that's how Inuyasha saw it.

Leaning back on the rarely used hallway wall across from the office, Inuyasha faced his temporary charge. "So, my plan is to run head first through all those people so they don't notice it's you. What?"

Kagome slapped a hand to her face, "Tell me, does this plan usually work for you?"

"Considering I've never had to hide from the students at my school before, I haven't tried."

"That'd be a no, then." Kagome sighed, "Ok, here's how it's gonna go down."

.-..-.

Mrs. Jones could feel it. The creeping, foreboding sensation that it would be one of those days… One of those very peculiar days that made her wonder what had happened to today's society to make them so…_unique_.

She liked to call it her sixth sense, because it never lied.

Probably, based on her past experience, a child would come in without pants, complaining that a teacher had taken them when in fact they probably were so out of it that they had totally forgotten to wear them out of the house that morning.

So, she wasn't exceedingly worried to see two students wander in, one dressed like today's normal youth and the other covered head to toe as if they were a toddler dressed to go play in the snow.

Setting down her coffee, she grabbed up a pen. "May I help you?"

The white haired boy nudged the other student forward so they were standing side by side. "Yeah hi. I'm here to bring her for her schedule."

Mrs. Jones eyed the living closet skeptically before clearing her throat. "We don't allow our students to wear hats here, miss."

Swiping the hat off his friend's head, the golden eyed teen looked back at her and shrugged. "Sorry, she didn't know."

Nodding, Mrs. Jones pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

She had to do a double take, "Excuse me?"

"My name; it's Kagome Higurashi."

A few other administrators stopped what they were doing, looking over from their desks curiously.

Pointing towards the corner, the administrator gave a surprised smile, handing the girl a card. "Here's your schedule, dear. Go over there to get your ID."

Kagome unzipped Inuyasha's coat and shrugged it off. "Thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes."

"Now they smell like girl." Nevertheless, he had already pulled the jacket on again.

"And now I smell like you." Kagome countered. Truth be told, Kagome kinda liked the smell, but she'd break into song on a lunch table before ever admitting it. Without waiting to hear his retort, she headed off to get her picture taken.

.-..-.

"It's so cool!" The little piece of plastic in her hand made her smile. "So…I can buy lunch with it?"

Inuyasha nodded, not seeing the excitement of the annoying little security measure. "If you have money on it."

"So it's like a credit card." Excited, Kagome examined the ID carefully.

"You could say that."

"What else does it do?"

Inuyasha sighed, "It can get you discounts for stuff, like home games."

Her eyes lit up, "Do you go?"

"Sometimes."

Kagome nodded, pulling out her schedule. "Let's see, first I have Algebra II with analysis."

_Coincidence. _Inuyasha continued walking, "What room? I'll show you how to get there."

"Um…room 245."

"Let me…let me see that." Stomach dropping into his shoes, Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome looked up from her schedule curiously, "What's wrong?"

With a dejected sigh, the junior slumped his shoulders. "Let's get going to class. Just follow me around all day and you'll find your classes just _fine_."

.-..-.

The End!

(Of this chapter)


	10. A Hangover You Don't Deserve

Wish I Were You 

_Sakura's Note_: Thank you to everyone who has been waiting patiently for this update.

I know that everyone out there reading Wish I Were You gets aggravated when it takes me forever and a day to update, and I know how it feels as well. Remember, I read fanfics too, and when they lie dormant for so long, I get just as frustrated. But, you also need to remember that there may be things that have happened that cause the hiatus, too.

I've been sick, my mom has been sick, and my dad was so sick he is in another country right now having surgery. Forgive me, but working on this fic, although I love it to death, has not been my first priority. A few encouraging emails and reviews asking for me to please hurry are appreciated and shows me I haven't lost my readers…but not ones that threaten, are rude, or insult my lack of updating.

I've put the multiple emails I've gotten of that nature behind me, and I'm not holding any grudges, but rude emails have never exactly sped up the process. Aggravating the writer is not the way to go. So, please be patient with me until summer starts, and I assure you it'll be worth it. Until then, let me just say that now that 9th grade finals are around the corner, fics might go another two weeks without an update. But, after that I'm finally free.

I'm sorry about the long author's note, I'm done now, anyone still reading – please enjoy chapter ten.

.-..-.

Chapter 10: A Hangover You Don't Deserve 

.-..-.

Waking up to a silent room was unsettling, especially when the taste of bile still hung on her breath.

Jackhammers attacked her skull, attempting to break it open, and nausea made her lose it right there. Groping for the trashcan she remembered to be beside her bed, Sango let it out fiercely.

Something painful echoed through her confused mind. Crying out in pain, the hung over girl let out a cry. "Oh God…how did Sesshoumaru ever get over this that one homecoming of his…?"

The echo increased in volume, and a click sounded from somewhere to her right.

"Sango?"

Midoriko's voice was too loud…like something sharp pressing against her eardrum.

Upon seeing her charge lying across the bed with a tortured expression, Midoriko froze. "I know that smell anywhere." Ever since that night when she'd gone out with her colleagues for drinks only to drag Naraku's drunken behind up to his room. Her voice was icy, eyes passionate. "Who did it?"

With the press agent's head bobbing from side to side distracting her, Sango couldn't tell if she was supposed to answer. "You're talking to me, right, Midoriko?"

Midoriko nodded, letting Sango think about the question for a moment. "I am."

"My ginger ale…it tasted funny. But, I took a big gulp and started feeling tipsy…" Frowning, Sango looked up at her. "Someone spiked my drink." With the voice of a lawnmower, and the puffy eyes of someone who hadn't slept in a week, Sango gave off the perfect image of why not to accept an offer for a refill from total strangers.

Especially not from the man she had accepted from.

"Who gave you your drink, Sango?"

"I think his name was Musou. He seemed nice enough, so I forgot everything my brothers ever told me about accepting drinks from complete strangers- Midoriko?"

Her eyes, Sango swore, were red. She was the perfect image of an enraged mother hen. Eyes ablaze and mouth set in a firm line, Midoriko slowly pulled out her cell phone. It rang once before she cleared her throat. "Naraku. Bistro. Now!" Snapping it shut, she sat down beside Sango took a deep breath. "It's finally our turn."

Without an explanation for her cryptic mutter, Midoriko looked into space worriedly. "I'm so sorry…"

With that, Midoriko left Sango to handle her splitting headache and queasy stomach alone.

.-..-.

Drumming his fingers on the counter impatiently, Naraku watched one of his favorite waitresses disappear into the kitchens.

The Rose: one of New York's finest and most famous bistros.

Some of America's biggest stars made their way into the cozy establishment every day to sit, drink overpriced coffee, and look pretty for the press they tried to escape everyday. Tourists traveled over states to come have a mug of its famous java.

Naraku only had to traveled down the elevator.

Looking back down at his mug, he silently counted down. Midoriko would arrive in 5…4…3…2…

"We have a serious problem." Not bothering to motion him to follow, Midoriko continued on to a window seat.

Glaring at her from his stool Naraku got up to sit across from her. "What is so important that you got me down here this early in the morning?"

With as much composure as she could muster, Midoriko straightened out her napkin and looked out the window casually. "Do you have any idea where Sango is right now?"

Raising an eyebrow, Naraku began to grow concerned. "Her room."

"Where in her room?"

What was she getting at? "Her bed…?"

Nodding but still not looking at him, Midoriko clasped her hands together. "Why?"

"I've had enough of this." Naraku growled, "Tell me, or so help me-"

"She was drunk!"

Refusing to shrink back at Midoriko's cold hiss, he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Finally looking over at him, Midoriko let go of the crinkled napkin in her hands. "Kikyo brought him as her guest, so we had no authority to kick him out. Sango had no idea who he was, and she'd been getting attention from the boys all night…Mr. Reporter spiked her drink."

Eyes ablaze, Naraku stood and straightened his tie.

Their first meeting in New York had resulted in a bloody brawl where Naraku had almost suffocated the young man for trying to publish Kagome's diary. He had not been about to lose his job because of some amateur reporter, and the obnoxious idiot had given him great stress relief.

Midoriko jumped up to follow him out of the bistro, "Where are you going?"

The silence in the hallway pressing on, Midoriko jumped at the coldness in his voice. "Higurashi is not to know of this. Not of what happened last night, and not what's about to happen."

"What do you mean, 'what is about to happen'?" Concerned, and still trailing him, Midoriko followed him out onto the streets.

A taxi screeched to a stop in front of Naraku and he calmly opened the door. "Kill him."

It was ludicrous. There was no way… Midoriko laughed nervously; he'd get out any moment and hustle up to his office to sort this whole thing out on paper…with a lot of cursing and under the table lawsuits involved.

But, as the intense yellow taxi continued down the road, her laughing faded until she stood there, jostled by crazy New York pedestrian traffic, mouth agape.

.-..-.

"Oooh, look who's late!" Howling cynically, one of Kouga's lackeys ignored their teacher's disapproving glare.

Inuyasha, oddly in a tolerating mood, only glared at the boy as he entered the class. The door swung open again behind him, but Kouga ignored it. Dog-boy was his prey…

Smirking lazily from his seat, Kouga leaned back to watch his favorite sparring partner.

Ayame leaned over to Ginta, "Can you believe it? Inuyasha's sister won! Kagome Higurashi is in this school right now! I wonder which class she's in."

Ginta shrugged, just as intrigued. Ayame wasn't the only one abuzz with the latest from the cafeteria that morning; half the class had been talking about it until the bell rang. Now that the winner's brother was in the room, yet another round of discussions was in the works.

Lost in the wonders of Ayame's shiny autumn red hair, Hakkaku missed her question entirely. It took him a moment to regain his thoughts enough to nod at whatever Ginta was saying and then his mind was off again, into the deep worlds in his spiky head.

The whispers from the other classmates only agitated Kouga, but his angelically innocent face stayed in place. Everything had clicked last night when his little sister had finally spilled the big news before the primetime special. Now he knew why she had looked so familiar on Saturday at the restaurant... Actually, he had felt a wave of stupidity at his slowness once Rin had sorted everything out.

Just then, Kouga realized just why everyone's whispers had quieted and his own thoughts bounced around his skull.

Eyes wide, their teacher cleared her throat and looked to the odd pair that had just a minute ago entered her class. "Um, I-I assume you have a pass." Why hadn't she been notified? Must have been one of the cruel main office jokes…

Inuyasha grunted, "Yeah. I had to help her get her schedule."

Angrily, Ayame looked from the famous face to Kouga. "You're gonna start catching flies if you don't close your mouth." Forcibly slamming the boy's mouth shut, she went back to watching the new girl out of the corner of her eye. A new threat…_and a celebrity too…_ Sighing, Ayame ignored Kouga's dumbfounded expression and went back to her paper.

Girls other than her always had easily pleased Kouga… why would their school's new superstar student be any different. Ayame huffed. It was gonna be one of those days…

"Well, Ms. Higurashi, there aren't many free seats. But, since you already know Inuyasha here, I suppose a seat next to him would be best." Pointing over to where Inuyasha sat, Ms. Young gave a nervous smile. "Welcome to our class. It's a great treat to have you here."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, flattered, and made her way through the rows until she reached her desk. At least she hadn't been required to introduce herself…it _would_ have been quite redundant.

"Come back here after school and I'll assign you a textbook and your classmates can catch you up on anything you feel you need help with." Ms. Young clapped her hands together. "Well, this is certainly a surprise! But, we need to get back to work. You have ten minutes to complete the warm up." Ms. Young turned towards her new student, "Kagome, if you haven't learned this material, feel free to ask Inuyasha or Miss Monastral to help you."

Kagome received a nod from the emerald-eyed girl beside her. About to turn away, she spotted a familiar face out of the corner of her eye.

Kouga.

It was easy to tell he had his own following by the tough looking ruffians around him. He leaned back slightly, winking in a deliberate manner before going back to work.

Instantly the feeling of two pairs of eyes bore into her head. Amber and emerald glanced at one another for a moment before looking back at their victim. Added to the sneaked looks half the class was giving her, the atmosphere was anything but educational.

Pulling out a pencil, Kagome looked up at the overhead. Might as well dive right in…

And dive in she did. Quietly, and into the kitty pool. What else could she do? She received attention with even the slightest movements.

Forty minutes or so into class, when nature had called for a Kleenex, Kagome had received more attention in two minutes worth of blowing her nose beside the door and throwing away the soiled tissue than a boy would have if he'd set his finger on fire. (Which had been proven when one of Kouga's friends acted on said example.) Not to mention that the quiet boy in the back of the room had proceeded to walk over to the trash can, pretend he'd dropped his pencil in the wastebasket, and finally return to his seat with his disgusting used tissue wad treasure.

"Page five-fifty-eight for homework, ten through twenty-eight even." On cue the bell rang and the class swept up their things and merged with the hundreds of others walking through the halls.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome dodged around the excited, chattering classmates towards the retreating figure. "Wait a sec-"

"Didn't think I'd ever be standing face to face with someone as beautiful and famous as you before…" Two pools of cerulean blue entered her vision, the rest of his body a moment later.

With everyone moving around the two in an effort to avoid a collision, curious passersby soon surrounded Kagome as they made their way to class like, Kouga blocking their path like a boulder in a river.

"Kouga!" Kagome recovered from her jump and smiled. "How's Rin?"

He raised his eyebrow, ignoring the attention they were receiving. "She's fine. You're down to earth, too. Wow, you _are_ a catch."

The green-eyed girl that sat beside her appeared at Kouga's side, eyebrow twitching, arms crossed.

"Excuse me?" Backing up with a frown, Kagome bumped into a strong chest. "Oh, sorry-Inuyasha!"

From her position, Inuyasha towered over her, all six feet two inches of him (one of the many factoids she'd learned from Kohaku).

Tension surged between the two guys, pressuring Kagome more than Inuyasha's penetrating stare ever could.

"Your class is next door to mine, are you coming or what?" It didn't seem to matter what it looked like to anyone else, Inuyasha wasn't putting on a 'happy host' act for anyone. Not even for Kouga.

The hallway, teachers included, was clearing out, despite the famous guest still standing there. Kagome wished she was one of them, but if she left… Inuyasha would be out numbered.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Kouga moved aside for the two to go through, peacefully.

Smiling politely, Kagome gave a quick wave. "I'll see you around!"

As soon as they were far enough away, Inuyasha rounded on her.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." It sounded like a plea.

Kagome looked right back at him, blinked, and finally replied. "You're staring me square in the eye…"

There he went slapping himself on the face again. It wasn't like he needed any more brain damage…

"Just don't mess with Kouga."

Inuyasha rattled off a few reasons why she shouldn't hang around the gang leader, and, for the most part, Kagome listened.

"Anyway, if you don't want to get lost – not to mention getting mobbed, then you'd better be right here when the bell rings. Otherwise, you can find your own way to our table." Shrugging his backpack higher up his shoulder, Inuyasha gave a quick little salute and gestured to her room one door away before disappearing with the rest of the crowd into his classroom.

She stood alone for about a minute before she was able to voice her question to the almost empty hall.

"You're inviting me to sit with you?"

.-..-.

After being thoroughly disturbed that the delicious Spanish drink she'd been sipping down for five minutes contained another raw egg of Eri's, Sango was silent. It was so good…but so…_raw_.

"She's pacing now." Eri sipped at her homemade banana batido, looking over at her hung over friend.

Poking at the shake with her straw, Sango looked up from the table. Midoriko was certainly entertaining to watch…

"How are you holding up? Hangover gone yet?" Turning back to look at Sango, Eri rested a hand on her shoulder.

Nodding, Sango took a sip of her milkshake. "Yeah, my head only hurts when I shake it back and forth really fast."

"Don't do it then." Eri stated wisely, jumping up. "I have the perfect solution to this post-hangover of yours. Something that fills everyone with joy."

Genuinely desperate for something to rid her of her final hours of intoxication, Sango looked up hopefully. "Really?"

"Yep!" Winking, Eri danced around the kitchen towards the huge sinks. "Shopping! You need your own ensemble anyway. Everyone's already seen Kagome's clothes." Cheerfully, Eri grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her towards the elevators.

"Where are we going?" Jerked into the elevator by excited Ms. Eri, Sango held her head. "I thought we were going out-"

Pressing for one of the business floors, Eri grinned. "Well we can't leave out Ayumi, can we?"

"But Naraku-"

"Uh uh uh!" Waving a finger, Eri checked her watch. "Her lunch break starts in six minutes, and it takes five to get up there. Plus, Naraku isn't even here. If you ask me, it's because he's nowhere to be found that Midoriko is digging a path in the hallway." After a short pause, Eri added, "They're an odd two, Midoriko and Naraku. Complete opposites to the point where there is no line between hate and love. It's really messed up, but really entertaining."

Popping out of the elevator doors excitedly, Eri bounded down the hall towards Naraku's office. No one really stopped to acknowledge the two girls, too busy with their own big, important duties to question them as to where they were heading.

Stationed right beside the intimidating doorway of Naraku Webb's office was Ayumi. Looking as though she'd just gotten back from the employee lounge, the intern was typing away at her desk.

"Lunch break!"

"Gaah!" Ayumi jumped, throwing her pencil and almost hitting Sango. "Eri, what the heck!"

"Sango's still sick, so I'm taking her shopping. Coming?"

Thrilled but terrified at the idea, Ayumi waved her hands. "But if Naraku comes back-"

Eri's tone still cheerful; "Then he'll go torture another poor, unfortunate soul." Grabbing the girl by her wrist, the fitness trainer grabbed a sticky note. "He hates when people leave him memos on his door, so…" With all too much relish, Eri scribbled something down illegibly and slammed it on the businessman's door. "If only I could see the look on his face…"

"You have a little too much fun bothering my boss…I might get fired just by knowing you!"

"Oh, stop being a worrywart and get your credit card."

.-..-.

"Ooh! You've got to get this one, Sango!" Holding up the blue maternity shirt and jeans combo, Eri beamed. "Ruffled maternity shirts for non-pregnant woman are in this year."

Sango had to admit it had looked good on her in the dressing room. Looking down at the price tag, the clothing was almost instantly back on the clothing rack.

Ayumi looked over her pile of clothing she needed to try on and raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Sango? That was one of the best ones!"

"Yeah, for _eighty dollars._"

Eri and Ayumi traded a look and giggled. "You're an heiress right now, hon. Eighty dollars really isn't that much."

That was when it dawned on her.

Eighty dollars _wasn't _that much. The clothes she'd seen only a handful of her classmates wearing were easily acquirable to her now. Why shouldn't she take advantage of it all?

"I think she's getting it…" Looking pleased, Eri headed towards the dressing rooms.

Ayumi smiled. "We'll be out soon."

Smiling, Sango waved them off. "Have fun."

Finding her way to one of the cute little chairs by the dressing rooms, Sango sat and closed her eyes, laying the pile of new clothes on the chair beside her.

Suddenly, to the right of her, she picked up a conversation.

"It's our agent. Sorry Kikyo, but we have to bail early."

"It's alright."

"Rain check?"

"Sure."

Straightening up in her seat, Sango peered around a rack of clothes on her right.

Close by, her fellow heiress and the Felony sisters were saying their goodbyes by the over-stylish jeans.

Impulsively, Sango gathered her things and she made her way towards where Kikyo was, hanging back just long enough for the band members to leave.

"Oh, Kikyo!"

Freezing, Sango stopped beside an underdressed mannequin.

Touran was waving Kikyo towards her, pointing at a punk jacket of some sort. "I think I found you something!"

Interested, the pale heiress glided across the store, even closer now than she'd been before. They were only a rack apart.

With a dead pan stare, "Touran, this is green."

"What? You look great in green."

"So does Higurashi. I don't feel like another 'who looks better in what' competition in People. I finally have a vacation away from her for a while. Just go along to meet your agent, I'll be fine."

"Alright." Touran made a clicking sound with her tongue, "You'd look good in it though…See ya!"

As soon as the musician and singer disappeared out of the store, Kikyo picked the ensemble up off the rack. It wasn't that green after all…

Entering between a rack full of plaid and a rack full of neon jackets and ponchos, Sango made her inept entrance. No one had intimidated her like Kikyo did…she didn't think someone so calm and as young as Kikyo could ever intimidate her. What made Kikyo Grave so different?

Kikyo regarded her the same way a run of the mill stick model regards a donut.

Curiously, but with just enough indifference that no one else notices.

"Thank you for helping me last night."

The only proof that Kikyo had understood was a lightening fast glance out of the corner of her eye.

What could she say? Her plan had backfired, and threatened a girl she didn't even know. She hadn't deserved that hangover, not in the slightest, she wasn't Kagome, she wasn't a threat at all. There was nothing she could say, but the girl had tons of things she was probably about to ask.

Sango caught Kikyo's reflection in a full length mirror. It was obvious Kikyo wasn't exactly comfortable with the conversation either. "You stayed a while, didn't you? I don't remember you leaving."

"Only long enough to make sure you had stopped vomiting everywhere."

An extreme exaggeration, yes, but it didn't make Sango any less embarrassed.

Turning to face Sango, Kikyo's eyes drooped in a bored expression. "I'm not exactly what you call a heroine, Dawson. I had two choices, neither all that thrilling. Either I could let you bumble around the bathroom like a drunken fool and be blamed for it or I could take you upstairs and risk getting caught by Urashi security."

"I'm not really surprised to hear that coming from you." Sango shrugged, "The fact that you chose to help me upstairs says enough about your conscience for me."

Getting an incredulous stare from her "savior", Sango realized she'd read Kikyo's actions perfectly. She couldn't be that bad…or she'd have left Sango in a bathroom stall, retching onto the floor. There would have been no evidence pointing Kikyo to her spiked drink…she could have just walked away.

"If you ever want to…hang out, feel free to come over. The people at Urashi are really nice, and I seriously doubt that they'll shoot you down if you come in to say hey." Giving Kikyo a quick and joking solute, Sango walked off towards the dressing rooms.

"And just what was that about?" Eri's arms were crossed, "What were you doing inviting Kikyo Grave into our building? I'm not trying to be prejudice against Miasma people or anything, but you're wasting your kindness on her-"

"Come on, Eri!" Ayumi broke in before anything more biting could come out of Eri's mouth within Kikyo's ear range.

Huffily, Eri headed off towards the register, calling "I'll be back" icily over her shoulder.

Sango looked between the two girls with a look of confusion. Before she could ask Ayumi was offering an explanation.

"She puts it upon herself to protect Kagome, like a best friend should." Ayumi began calmly, "and she's one of the few people who has tried getting the two to be friends. If there was peace between them, then the media wouldn't hit them so hard… Well, Eri went over to Miasma and tried talking to Kikyo. Not only did Kikyo's father scream at her, but Kikyo herself said some hurtful things. Deep down, I think she wanted to befriend Kikyo too, and when Kikyo said what she did, it hurt her."

"Wow…I didn't-"

Ayumi smiled, "Don't worry about it. Eri gets over things quick. By the time she gets back she'll be as bubbly as-"

Running onto the scene with designer bags full of clothes in hand, Eri squealed. "There's a sale at Dolce and Gabbana! Fifty percent off, let's go!"

Shaking her head, Ayumi followed. "And she's off."

Sango laughed, looking back in time to lock eyes with Kikyo.


	11. Physical Education

Wish I Were You 

_Sakura's Note: _Woo! The Harry Potter has arrived, and so far…it's very good. XD This chapter is dedicated to all of your patience. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Physical Education 

.-..-.

Shouldering her already growing bag, Kagome headed down the crowded hall. As promised, Inuyasha stood as somber as ever at the designated spot.

Inuyasha's amber eyes turned to look in her direction lazily. "You're late."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his attitude, dodging a few random camera flashes as she headed towards him. "Well excuse me, but I was busy being attacked by pens and disposable cameras."

"You poor thing." Not meaning a word, and his tone not hinting otherwise, Inuyasha began the daily walk to lunch with the heiress trailing beside him. "You can stop acting like you're suffering anytime now. I know you're loving all this."

"What?" Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Kagome narrowed her eyes to match his. "You think I _like_ all this attention?"

"Keh. Does it show?"

"Look, no one enjoys being mobbed, especially in such large, consistent doses! Sure, I'm flattered, but anyone whose presence brings this much hype is." Kagome poked him in the chest, "If someone was flashing a camera in _your_ face the second you left _your_ classroom, you would sock them in the face! Just because I take it without resorting to violence doesn't mean that I drink it up."

Inuyasha sneered, "So now you're telling me that they annoy you."

"No!"

"Then what are you saying?" Inuyasha countered.

Kagome's lower lip trembled, but her angry look stayed firmly in place. "It wears you down, Inuyasha. And since I'm going to be here for three months, I just wish that they didn't think that my autograph is more valuable than taking the time to get to know me for me. Just forget it. Somewhere along the way I've done something to make you hate me, I don't expect you to try and understand."

When she turned around to see his insensitive reaction, he was gone.

.-..-.

"Hey Miroku, what's Mario's last name? Or is Super his _first_ name?"

Miroku chugged his fruit punch a minute before answering. "You know, that's a good question."

Koharu took a moment to ponder her inquiry before dropping it for a much more important subject. "Do you think they were kidnapped? I mean, it can happen… They could hold her for ransom."

Hiten looked up from shuffling his cards, "There are a few reasons why that hasn't happened."

Tossing his bag onto the table, Inuyasha dropped down into the seat next to Miroku with a halfhearted "Yo."

Miroku looked back at an ever-growing crowd. God forbid someone had to wait until _tomorrow_ to get the teen royalty's autograph. "You left her over there?"

"Yeah."

Abi gasped. "What's wrong with you? You can't just leave a celebrity _alone_ in our school – she'll die!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her exaggeration, folding his arms behind his head. Abi always was one to blow things out of proportion. Especially that time when she insisted a flock of birds had attacked her, when in reality one only left a present on her jacket.

"She wanted to sign more autographs, so I left her there." It didn't matter that in actuality he had ditched her after their little argument. It also didn't matter that you couldn't really call it ditching since he'd run away. How could he respond to that? More importantly, why did his conscience tell him to apologize? All the confusion just made him angrier.

"Wow, that's nice of her." Koharu looked over at the large crowd gathering by the glass doors.

"Yeah, sure." Resting his chin on his upturned palm, Inuyasha stared with interest at the dollar fifty in his hand.

Miroku opened his mouth, but found a nacho stuffed inside.

Inuyasha's expression remained a tired one as he licked cheese off his finger. "Shut up."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Miroku protested.

"Something about Kagome?" Inuyasha supplied dully.

Abi poked at her salad. "Don't tell me you two had a fight!" Absolutely shocked, Abi threw a tomato slice at him. "Jeez, why do you have to be such a jack ass, and to _her _of all people!"

Inuyasha seethed, looking away pointedly. "She ain't the Queen of England, you know."

"Well duh! Kagome has _power_!" Forgetting her lunch in the name of curiosity, Abi caved. "Ok, I give. What's the reason you look like you've just gotten back from a 'bonding experience' with Sesshoumaru? Is she a celebrity cliché - a stuck up brat?"

Miroku spoke up before his angry friend could. "Not from what I've seen. Actually, you're describing Inuyasha so far." Earning himself an irritated look from his best friend, Miroku just shrugged. "Oh, hello Kagome."

"Hi!" Giving a quick wave with her empty hand, Kagome took his offered seat. "Some nice guy bought me lunch! What's up?"

"Nothing short of the usual." Separating himself from his food, Miroku pointed at the two girls opposite him. "Let me introduce you to the ever-charming Miss Koharu and the foxy lady Miss Abi Hime."

Coughing awkwardly, Abi tried shooting her flattering friend a glare, but ended up with a stupid grin. "Never say foxy lady again. Kagome, it's a pleasure. I'm a big fan." That was as star-struck as Abi got (at least since that Backstreet Boys concert she'd dragged the guys two years back).

"_Ahem." _

Miroku grinned, "Oh yeah, and this is Hiten."

"Hey." His 'hey' implied interest; interest Kagome was oblivious to but everyone else caught instantly. Hiten's 'hey's' were like that.

"Inuyasha…" A short haired girl in a black mini traipsed up to the tables with a sickeningly seductive look on her face. "I have to say, now that Kagome has boosted your popularity even more it's almost impossible to find you!" Making herself at home on the lunch table mere inches away from Kagome's food, she batted her lashes and giggled. "But I did."

Abi scoffed, hiding her mouth from the girl's view. "Doesn't she deserve a gold star?"

Kagome watched the two's interaction, moving to a safe viewing distance with the others.

Was what she was saying true? She hadn't really been paying too much attention to how much attention of his own Inuyasha was receiving. In fact, it was almost impossible to recollect anything other than hoards of fanatical teenagers.

_Well, I guess that's no surprise. He seems the popular type, and since Sango won the contest…_

Inuyasha didn't look very thrilled at the attention he was receiving, though, at least not from this girl. "Get off the table, Yura."

"You're so sour…" Running a finger down his chest, Yura sighed, sliding into his unwelcoming lap. "Usually it's the girl who plays hard to get."

"I'm not playing. Yura, get off me!"

Taking a big bite out of her pizza, Kagome watched in 'New to the table' fascination. Sure, she had seen Inuyasha angry, but not like _this_.

"Oh, you're no fun." Getting up with a pout, Yura played with a strand of her hair. "I guess I'll see you in gym, hm?" And that was the last thing she said before trotting off to a bunch of giggling girls, never once acknowledging anyone else at the table.

"You're going to have to talk to that floozy one day, Yash." Abi played with her soda tab for a moment, a deep frown set on her face. "I swear if she keeps coming around dressed like that, with _that _attitude, I just might kill her."

"Not until I'm done with her." Inuyasha muttered, sipping at his soda bitterly. "Then her remains are all yours."

Kagome looked like a lost deer, following the conversation as best she could.

Miroku, Informer to the Clueless, gave a tired smile. "Yura's had a thing for Inuyasha since she moved here in 9th grade. Sickeningly vivacious little thing, isn't she?"

Kagome nodded numbly. Of course Yura bothered her, anyone showing more than they were wearing had that effect on her, but that wasn't all that did.

It was the sight of multiple territorial looks coming from the surrounding tables appearing at the mere sight of Yura, including one from their own.

.-..-.

"Whatever happened to Blade?"

Ginta looked over at Hakkaku with a squinted eye. "I think he's in prison. Right Kouga?"

Kouga waved flippantly, "Yeah."

"Who's in prison?" Ayame took her permanent spot beside Kouga, biting into her contraband from the fast food joint across the intersection.

A chorus of, "Blade." answered her question.

Ayame weakly remembered it was because he had intelligently decided to attack a teenage girl that was really an old woman suffering a late mid-life crisis, dressed in tight neon clothes. He hadn't been able to look at bright colors the same way since.

"Oh, Kouga, I picked up something for you too." Ayame smiled coyly, "A double hamburger and some fries."

Tearing himself away from the interesting girl a few tables away, Kouga grinned. "Cool, thanks – you didn't forget the pickles, right?" She shook her head. "Great."

"Um, Kouga?"

He was already looking back at _that_ table. "Yeah?"

"So I saw some art students taping up the homecoming dance posters this morning…"

"Yeah! That's perfect!" Kouga looked back at the table, grinning like an idiot.

"It-it is?" Ayame looked amazed.

"Sure!" Kouga stood up. "I should ask Kagome."

Hakkaku choked on his soda, spewing it onto an equally shocked Ginta. "What? The _celebrity_ chick? What the hell are you thinking, Kouga?"

Kouga sent a glare towards his friends, "What are you implying?"

The guys shook their heads. "Nothing, Kouga. We ain't implying anything!"

"You better not be…" The underlying threat was obvious. "Anyway, thanks Ayame."

"What is **wrong** with you!" Ayame screeched, tossing her crumpled burger wrapper at him. "You are the most oblivious, rude, idiotic guy I've ever met!" Slamming her hand against the table in a last act of rage, she left.

"Ayame! Wait up!" Hakkaku followed her path, most likely trying to catch her before she reached the inaccessible territory of the girl's bathroom.

Kouga collapsed back into his seat, shooting glares at the curious onlookers. "What's her problem?"

.-..-.

The gym held more people than ever, some that Inuyasha didn't even know had gym, including some that did but never chose to come before. Kouga and his loyal 'posse' were the perfect examples. On top of the huge turn out was the uncanny number of easily sign able things. White t-shirts, cleverly hidden Kagome Higurashi-oriented magazines and pictures, and even a few cameras stuffed down pants pockets around the gymnasium.

God forbid they had to wait until tomorrow for a chance at meeting her.

The vultures…

A boy only known as 'Bison' leaned against the wall with a sigh. "It's times like these that make me wish I was born a girl."

"Better yet…_morph_ into a girl." Bison and his friend nodded in agreement, in a dream like state.

Inuyasha watched his two fellow classmates in disgusted concern. The poor pathetic–

Miroku chose that time to return from his own personal fan club. "So today we start volleyball."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

Miroku flashed a body-melting smile at a group of his fan club girls – to all of their delights – before returning to his angry friend. "Well, I thought you'd be a bit more excited."

Inuyasha slanted him a glance. "You'd think that, wouldn't you?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha crossed his arms sulkily. "Nothing at all."

Miroku leaned back onto the wall, lowering his voice. "It has to do with Kagome, doesn't it?" When didn't it, these days?

"Who else?" Inuyasha countered icily.

"What's wrong with her?" Following Inuyasha's intense stare, realization kicked in.

It was possible seeing how Inuyasha was one of the most well-known students. Adding in the factor that the school had a population of 3400, it was pretty impressive when almost everyone knew his name. It was either because of Sesshoumaru's legendary four years, or because of Inuyasha's own ways of life. And yet, now Kagome had come and beat him.

Motioning towards one of the larger clusters of waiting fans, Miroku sighed. "Are you jealous?"

Inuyasha deadpanned; his voice the epitome of sarcasm. "That must be it. I also want to be a beautiful, rich, annoying teen superstar with enough money to buy an island and a flock of fans harassing me everywhere I go."

Ah…so that was part of it.

Miroku's eyebrows arched in surprise at the bitter statement. "I'll just pretend that you didn't mean to say beautiful."

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest, brooding at his slip up. "Kikyo's much cuter." He had just gone from one extreme to another, but Kikyo didn't seem the type to be a fake, no one _faked _being that somber, quiet, and angry all the time.

Well, maybe they did, but it was much more tolerable.

Miroku blinked, somewhat surprised. "Um…ok?"

The gym doors opened, letting another group of students flow into the room. Yura pranced in with her violation mini shorts, followed by her flock of zombie-like friends. With a snap of her fingers, they would do almost anything she asked. Behind her were a displeased Ayame and a pleasant-enough Hakkaku, heading towards Kouga and the rest of their lot. Finally, came the highlight of the moment herself.

Before anyone could maul her for a chance at getting her autograph on their latest celeb gossip magazine, one of the gym teachers made her own entrance. "I want to start off today with a quick little reminder." Now adequately subdued by the presence of authority, antsy students with envious looks had to remain where they were as Kagome jogged over to familiar faces.

"Of course everyone in here knows who we have the pleasure to have in this class with us and would like to welcome her in their own way. However, this is not a concert-"

Kagome fought back a confused frown. She wasn't a singer…

"So, I would appreciate it if the fact that Ms. Higurashi is a celebrity does not cause everyone to forget why we're here." Before any complaints could form, her whistle was blown. "Ok, form four teams. Two of guys, two of girls."

Predatory looks focused on Kagome. Automatically Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome sensed something ominous. No, not a hurricane or earthquake…it was something much more sinister.

"I call Kagome's team!"

"Me too!"

The openly fanatical girls gathered around her, pushing Miroku and Inuyasha out of the way almost violently whilst those who seemed to resent her formed their own small alliances.

Sauntering towards the team not containing Kouga, Inuyasha folded his arms coolly. At least some things in life worked in his favor…

The dreaded whistle blew again, which signaled someone was going to end up unhappy.

Parting the hoard of girls (and guys) around Kagome, the poor teacher held the bridge of her nose. "I guess I'll be sorting you out myself." At the teacher's words, several dozen groans flooded the room. "Line up."

.-..-.

"Don't get in my way, dog-face!" Kouga leapt unnaturally high into the air, all but punching the poor volleyball down over the net.

Spiking was illegal in a practice game.

"Then get out of mine!" Knocking (more like spiking) the returning ball back over, Inuyasha noticed Yura fly gracefully (although she was sweating like mad) through the air, shorts fluttering in her self-produced wind, to hit the ball back before it could hit the floor.

In all truthfulness, the moment Kouga and Inuyasha had been placed in Team A, they'd forgotten that games were just games and had begun an all-out macho competition. The girl's had been pronounced the loser's after witnessing only two minutes worth of their rivals' skills.

Kagome lunged for the ball, "Both of you cool it! You're supposed to be playing us, not each other!" For emphasis, she slammed the ball back towards them with something Eri liked to call 'Kagome's lethal force of doom'.

She had been right in dubbing it so.

The whole gym was in slow motion as Inuyasha skidded across the floor, the renegade ball bouncing innocently off towards the bleachers.

Inuyasha looked livid. Or he would have had he been able to see straight. His nose felt heavy and warm, and his eyes were all blurry. The moment he brought his hand away from his nose, he saw why.

Blood.

"Inu-baby!" Yura screeched. Rushing to his side, she screamed. "He's bleeding!"

The girls were shrieking in either excitement that he'd been hit by **the**Kagome Higurashi or shock that _their_ Inuyasha was lying on the floor bloodied with less brain cells he had started out with. The guys were mostly silent, or coming to see if he was ok. However, one boy couldn't keep his laughter to himself…

Kouga was laughing it up.

Miroku was beside him, holding his game's ball under his arm, when Ayame appeared. In less than a minute, the ball was whizzing towards Kouga's head.

Ayame wasn't a happy little gangster girl.

"Kouga, shut up!"

Although not as psycho as Kagome's, the ball did hit its target beautifully. Square in Kouga's eye did it land, knocking him onto Ginta from the shock of it all.

The class was stunned.

Just when things were getting interesting, a whistle blew.

No matter how late she was, their gym teacher was not about to miss the whole show.

From what she could tell, Inuyasha had a nose bleed, Kouga had been punched in the eye, and two very guilty/angry looking girls were very close by. "What happened here?" Shrieking at the top of her lungs, the poor woman looked around the gawking student body. "Well!"

Yura, almost in tears, came forward, her loyal lap dogs right behind her. "Kagome threw the ball and broke Inuyasha's nose!"

"What happened with Kouga?"

Yura looked up at their instructor with much less worry. "Ayame threw the ball at him."

Their teacher frowned. "The same ball?"

"No, a different one."

"Kagome, Ayame, take these boys down to the nurse _now_!" Allowing Miroku to help hoist up the bleeding Inuyasha, the teacher gestured to the doors. "Move it!"

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I don't know where the nurse's office is-"

"Now is your time to learn. Go before he suffers from severe blood loss. Follow Ayame."

Both boys glared at their escorts distrustfully before the four left for the nurse.

A group of girls flocked towards Miroku, intent on learning what had just happened. "What was all of that about, Miroku?"

The resident ladies man shrugged, "I can't say…but whatever they did…they paid for it."

.-..-.


	12. Battle Scars

Wish I Were You

_Sakura's Note: _This took forever. I really want to ditch school and write a nice set of updates for all of you. Instead, I'm writing this story's chapters all simultaneously. This way, whenever an idea strikes I can just plug it in and sooner rather than three months later, chapters will come flowing out. Until the next update, happy end-of-summer everyone!

.-..-.

_Chapter 12: __Battle Scars_

.-..-.

Rubbing her tired eyes, Midoriko scanned the hallway for any witnesses that could destroy her reputation as a tireless workaholic. Nothing she did distracted her from the morning's events…

Naraku had yet to return to Urashi after his bizarrely protective behavior. Despite their years of working together, Midoriko had yet to figure Naraku out. Was he capable of committing murder or was he just out there…drinking tea?

Luckily, Higurashi had been out at business meetings all day, so she didn't need to invent an excuse for why Naraku was MIA.

Leaning against a wall, Midoriko took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves.

At that moment, Naraku turned the corner, looking all business as usual. Noticing Midoriko, he frowned vaguely and asked, "What are you doing?"

Midoriko jumped, taking in the sight of him. There were no signs of him being involved in the killing of a man… "Where have you been!" She demanded angrily.

"I thought you knew." He said calmly.

The two stared at one another in silence. Midoriko sighed, briefly holding the bridge of her nose. "Don't tell me…do **not** tell me that you killed him."

Naraku looked at her oddly, possibly trying to choose his words. "Then I won't." Maybe he wasn't trying to choose; maybe he just wanted to give her a heart attack. He pushed for the elevator and waited calmly.

"I won't cover up for you!" Midoriko informed sharply. "You will have to deal with what you did on your own."

Naraku gave her an odd look as the elevator doors opened. "Alright."

.-..-.

Kouga glared daggers. "What the hell was that for!" The entire area around his right eye was red and nearly swollen shut.

Ayame's head whipped around. "What was that _for_? Did you suffer short term memory loss since lunch?"

"What are you talking about?" Kouga barked back. "Don't tell me you think _I_ should know what made you turn into some kind of Amazon!"

Inuyasha watched the two with only slight amusement as the four trekked down the hall. Their bickering wasn't helping his head at all… The fight was pointless anyway.

It was easy to see why Kouga was mad at Ayame; she'd thrown a ball at his face.

But, Kouga was an idiot. It wasn't a big surprise that he had no idea that he'd done something stupid. After hanging around him since fifth grade, it was hard for Inuyasha to believe Ayame hadn't realized that by now.

A tissue appeared in front of his face, courtesy of his own Amazonian psychopath.

"Keh!" Inuyasha would have snorted except for the fear of his nose exploding. "Little good this'll do!" Grabbing it anyway, Inuyasha glowered at her. "You could have broken my nose!"

"It was just a game, Inuyasha. You two were just trying to see who was better-"

"I'm better!" Both guys interjected.

"-and ended up playing dirty. Just because I decided to return the favor didn't mean I meant to make your nose erupt."

"I bet you didn't." He threw open the door of the nurse's office, stomping on in without holding it open.

.-..-.

"I told you I was sorry!" Kagome's eyes followed him around the kitchen as he pulled out a slab of defrosting meat, slapping it on his eye. Making a feeble attempt at forgiveness, Kagome offered, "Look at the bright side: your nose isn't broken."

Inuyasha glowered, stabbing a finger at her. "I'm not talking to you!" He stomped into the living room with the frozen lamb chop plastered to his face, collapsed onto the couch, and muttered under his breath. "So this is what it feels like to be cursed…Who'dve thunk it?"

Readjusting her backpack over her shoulder, Kagome trudged up the stairs. There was no point staying downstairs if all Inuyasha would do is pout. It would only bring her mood down.

Yet, when she reached her bedroom, what was left of her happy first-day-of-school high was already gone.

Kagome blew the hair out of her face and dragged her backpack back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"America's government is one of democracy…and…paper pushers? No, no…" Somebody on the television screamed, sending her thoughts helter-skelter. Kagome erased the last few words in her notebook and started over.

The television chased her thoughts out, pushing its subliminal product messages in. "Inuyasha, could you please turn down the volume?"

_"Next on Extreme Freak Accidents – a man sitting in a Sani-John is hit by lightening!"_

Inuyasha looked over the back of the loveseat at her blankly, following up his eerie stare with lowering the volume down from 30 to 29.

Kagome gritted her teeth, "Thanks."

"No problem."

Looking up in surprise, Kagome gave him a peculiar stare. "Does this mean you're talking to me again?"

"It means whatever you think it means." He replied cryptically.

With a deep breath, Inuyasha reclined back into the cushions, and refocused on the program. Maybe now his conscience would let him enjoy the show…

"What's so fascinating about watching people trapped by the inescapable jaws of death?"

Inuyasha continued to stare listlessly at the moving picture box in front of him. "They're not inescapable." He countered defiantly. He slanted her a curious look when she didn't respond. "What happened to your homework?"

"This isn't going to end for another forty-five minutes, right?"

Inuyasha nodded – she obviously didn't catch his hint.

"Ok, so I'm taking a break." Kagome shrugged as she curled up on the sofa to watch a baby seal violently attack a man.

"This ain't the only room in the house, you know." Inuyasha pointed out tersely. "You have a room, use it."

Kagome didn't look at him, instead focusing abnormally hard on the television. "It's too isolated up there." She replied defensively.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you got lonely." He mocked.

The heiress remained silent.

Inuyasha looked over at her questioningly before resuming his television-induced coma. Homework could wait thirty more minutes.

.-..-.

"I heard Naraku's back." Eri supplied, "And that him and Midoriko had a big argument when she saw him."

Sango looked over her shoulder, absent-mindedly hanging up a suede jacket. "Do you know why he disappeared in the first place?"

Eri shook her head, "No one does. It must be juicy stuff if it's this under wraps."

Nodding, Sango came to sit next to her. "Something shady is going on around here. Naraku is up to something."

Both girls looked around in unison at the sound of a telephone.

Eri tossed a few shirts around, "Who'd be calling?"

Sango searched around for the phone, uncovering it from a mountain of skirts and blouses. "Hello?"

_"Hell-o, my sweet and tangy-"_

"Miroku, how did you get this number?"

_"Have you forgotten that the girl who owns this number lives right next door to me?"_

Sango fell back into a sea of new clothes. "Silly me."

Eri eyed the temporary heiress with a cheesy grin. "Sango! Why didn't you tell me you have a boyfriend?" What a _perceptive _girl Eri was.

_"Boyfriend?"_ Sango could hear the grin in his voice. _"Is there a change in status that I'm not aware of?" _

"No." Sango drawled sternly, giving Eri the eye. "We're still just partners in crime."

_"Oh. Well now that you've thrown me off Cloud 9…" _Miroku sighed and an awkward pause ensued.

_"How's the good life treating you?" _

"Huh? Oh! It's really _different_."

_"How so?"_

"I just went shopping…and spent over one thousand dollars."

_"…you're such a girl, Sango." _

"Last time I checked."

"I should make you do laps for this." Getting up and shuffling over to the elevator, Eri punched the down button. "But I won't. I expect the juicy details when I get back. I'm off to snoop, be back in an hour or so."

Giggling, Sango waved her friend goodbye. "Good luck."

_"Hey, you didn't happen to stop by Victoria's Secret while out on your little shopping escapade, did you?"_

Ah, he sounded so hopeful...

"Pervert."

_"Sango, that's just mean. We haven't spoken in three days! You should be high on happiness right now!" _

"I am." Sango admitted, biting back her smile. "So, what are the goings down there?"

She heard a long, drawn out sigh. _"It's a saga."_

"Cliff notes version?"

_"Yash and Kagome aren't getting along as well as I hoped they would...He seems to think that she's Cruella De Ville or something. Then again, Inuyasha has a knack for bringing out the worst in people. Other than that, same old same old, for the sake of time. What about over there?"_

"Um…I was temporarily rendered helpless by intoxication?"

_"**What!** What do you mean you got drunk?"_

Sango slumped. "I didn't just grab up a bottle of Vodka if that's what you're thinking." Sango huffed, "This jerk off reporter spiked my soda at the party last night."

_"Someone spiked your- what's his name? I'll kill him, I swear-"_

"Miroku-"

_"I'll slam his head in a car door and – are you okay?"_

"Yes, I am. I just got a hang over this morning."

_"Oh, I'll kill him!" _

.-..-.

When morning came, Kagome was the only one that wasn't aware of it.

"Yo, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha lazily shuffled into the room, eyes heavy and hair still tousled, coming to a stop only because otherwise he'd ram into the cat food. "Is today Friday?"

Continuing to read the newspaper, Sesshoumaru dully replied. "No."

"Damn." Falling into a seat, Inuyasha reached for the orange juice. "The world's a cruel, cruel place."

"Test today?"

Inuyasha nodded solemnly, almost falling into his semi-soggy cereal.

"You only just remembered this morning." Sesshoumaru turned the page of the newspaper.

Another nod.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "You're hopeless."

Kohaku sleepily wandered into the room a moment later wearing an equally sleepy kitty on his head. "Mornin'."

"Morning." The older Dawson's chorused.

Waking up a bit, Kohaku looked around the room. "Hey, where's Kagome?"

"Probably still drooling on her pillow." Inuyasha muttered, grimacing at the mushy cornflakes in his mouth.

Kirara jumped off Kohaku's head to her bowl and happily began munching away, happy in her own little world.

"Shouldn't we wake her up?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "No."

Rolling his eyes, Kohaku grabbed up the cereal box and poured himself a bowl. "I'll get her."

Sesshoumaru watched over the top of his newspaper as his youngest brother left the room. "I suppose you'd rather she miss school."

"I've got to get ready." Drinking the milk out of his bowl, Inuyasha grabbed a piece of toast and left before Sesshoumaru could finish reprimanding him.

.-..-.

"The wonderful thing it does. Because, because, I'm the wonderful wizard ooh's and ah's and fa la la's. Yeah the Mister A to Z…"

Inuyasha looked over at the morning person beside him. "Miroku, are you sure you should be operating heavy machinery?"

"Come on, Yash, today's a good day!" Miroku insisted, "I can feel it."

"Keh. What's so good about it?"

"You're talking to me again." Kagome supplied, leaning up between the two guys.

"Only because you had the cereal bars." Inuyasha said sourly, biting said bar.

"Whatever." Kagome sat back in her seat. "I know you're happy that you don't have to gnash your teeth all day."

Inuyasha sputtered, "What? I don't gnash my teeth!"

Miroku sucked air in through his teeth, "Well, Yash, you _kinda_ do…"

"Shut up!"

.-..-.

Kouga raised his sunglasses above his brow and surveyed the parking lot. "She isn't here."

Hakkaku pulled up beside Kouga's black Honda, "Hey! Kouga! Whoa, that's the biggest black eye I've ever seen! Is that from Ayame?" He peered at the bruise in morbid fascination.

A growl-like sound coming from his throat, Kouga pushed Hakkaku back. "Yeah, it is."

"So, um…does it hurt?"

Kouga regarded Hakkaku with an evil eye. "What do you think?"

"Kouga, your voice is gettin' pretty low there…"

"Whatever." The junior slung his army-green bag over his shoulder, letting his sunglasses drop back over his eyes, and headed across the bus lot. "Help me find Kagome."

Hakkaku bit back a yawn. "I didn't see Miroku's car in his spot. Besides, shouldn't we look for Ayame? I mean, if you didn't bring Ayame and _I_ didn't bring Ayame…who did?"

"Probably Ginta."

"His car's in the shop."

"Then Cain-"

"Grounded."

Kouga slanted his friend a concerned look. "Dan?"

Hakkaku shook his head.

"Then where is she? She better not have ditched without us!"

"Hey guys." Ayame popped out of nowhere. "What's up?"

Kouga raised an eyebrow. "How'd you get here?"

"I got a ride." Ayame shrugged nonchalantly, "What's that look for? Speaking of looks, why do you look like you're in the witness protection program?"

A bus drove past them, drowning out Kouga's colorful expletives. "I'm gonna find Kagome." Shooting Ayame a peeved look, Kouga turned on his heel, grabbing Hakkaku by the collar. "I've got an invite to offer."


	13. On the Hunt

Wish I Were You 

_Sakura's Note: _Here's lucky chapter thirteen! To make it **even** better, it's on time! I'm really excited that it is…you have no idea. Things will start picking up this chapter and next. Relationships (romance and otherwise) will begin to form, problems will brew, and those characters we haven't heard from in a while (or haven't even heard of yet) will appear.

Enjoy the chapter and R&R!

.-..-.

_Chapter 13: On the Hunt_

.-..-.

"No, there isn't a problem." Kikyo proceeded down the hallway to the elevators. "I'm on my way down to tutoring."

"_I feel like a jerk for dropping a bomb on you like this."_ Touran professed. _"But our agent just announced it to us ten minutes ago."_

Kikyo stepped into the elevator, "How long is the tour?" She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"_We'll be in L.A. tomorrow."_ Touran sounded drained. _"And then it's six weeks of touring around the west coast with a finale here in New York. We're lucky that we're getting Thanksgiving off." _

"Six weeks… Your manager is a slave driver."

"_True. The only reason we keep him is that he's our father. I got to go before Karan rips my favorite suitcase trying to fit all her hair dye in." _

"Call from Los Angeles."

"_Will do."_

Kikyo snapped her phone shut.

"Six weeks is a long time…" Onigumo turned away from viewing the Urashi building, sneering at his daughter. "What are you planning to do with your time?"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at his tone. "Why don't you like them?"

Onigumo cocked his head slightly to the side. "What gave you that impression?"

Kikyo gave a dry laugh. "You didn't hire a nanny to raise an idiot."

"No, because I don't waste the money I earn." Gracing his daughter with a rare smile, he motioned her closer. "Where were you yesterday? I was looking for you."

That didn't sit well. "You were?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk with you." Her father folded his hands behind his back, still peering out the window. "This business will be yours someday. You should start earning it."

A sense of apprehension settled over her as she listened to her father.

"If we play our cards right you'll own Urashi as well. However, Higurashi is clever. He'll buy us out very soon if things don't change."

Kikyo peered up at her father. "What exactly are you asking of me?"

Onigumo's hands weighed down heavily on Kikyo's shoulders. "I'm asking you to do your father proud. A new idea can make or break any company…it doesn't matter who created it. All that matters is who takes it."

Heiress to the Miasma Corp fortune, Kikyo Graves, did not attend her tutor session that morning.

.-..-.

Miroku's SAAB rolled into its parking space and the engine growled to a stop. "How 'bout we go for chicken after school?"

Inuyasha nodded distractedly, "I'm game…" Trailing off, he leaned forward in his seat. "What's Rin dragging Kohaku across the bus lot for?" Inuyasha barely got a foot out of the Make-out Mobile before Rin grabbed onto the door to stop herself. "Whoa! Where's the fire?"

"What's wrong, Rin?" Miroku looked over the top of the car at her.

"Kouga's gonna ask you to homecoming!" Rin wheezed.

Miroku looked on in disgust. "I honestly don't know whether to be sick or flattered…"

"Not you!" Kohaku insisted. "Kagome!"

Silently thanking the powers that be, Miroku popped the trunk.

Kagome pulled her backpack out. "Really?" Rin and Kohaku nodded forcefully. "Well that's nice of him."

"_Nice_?" Inuyasha spit out like poison. "Don't tell me you're really considering it!"

"Well why not?" Kagome challenged, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"The hell I do!" Inuyasha roared, yanking his own bag out of the car. "I don't want Kouga Wolfe in my house! **Especially** if he's got his eyes on you for more than just homecoming."

"And what, exactly, do you think he has his eyes on me _for_?" Kagome snapped. "What kind of person do you think I _am_!"

"Keh!"

"You have a lot of nerve!" Kagome stomped her foot, "You're feeding off some stupid stereotype, aren't you?"

"No I'm not!"

"The fact that my brother wants to take you to Homecoming isn't the big picture here." Rin interrupted, coming between them. "It's that he was kind of like the ice breaker for a big flock of people."

Inuyasha bent down to Rin's eye level, "What do you mean 'ice breaker'?"

Miroku seemed to have grasped the concept. "Wait, you mean to say that there's a herd of guys hunting Kagome down?"

Kohaku nodded, "I was practically mobbed getting off the bus with questions on where you were."

Sliding down the car, Kagome whimpered. "It's a nightmare…"

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms haughtily, "They're a bunch of blood hounds."

"This should prove to be an interesting day, then." Miroku didn't sound very thrilled. He had always imagined a swarm of people crowding around him, but in his dreams, they were after him, not after the girl next to him…**and** they were all _girls_.

.-..-.

Naraku whisked through the Urashi doors, briskly heading towards the elevators. He paused, however, when someone at the security desk caught his eye. He motioned for one of the idle security guards to come forward. "What is Onigumo's girl doing here?"

James the security guard looked confused. "She says…she's here to see Miss Sango Dawson."

Naraku narrowed his eyes in distrust, allowing the security guard to get back to his post unharmed. "Midoriko, what is going on here?"

Midoriko – having just exited the bathroom – slowed to a stop. "If you can't figure that out, then there's no hope for you."

Naraku glared, "NOT YOU! That!" Gesturing to the closing elevator doors, Naraku's head snapped back in her direction. "What is Kikyo Graves doing in the Urashi building?" His phone rang – and Naraku pushed 'ignore'.

"Kikyo is here?" Midoriko's was shocked. "Why wasn't I notified?"

"Apparently because you were in the restroom."

"So? I can still answer the phone! Did she mention the reason why she was here?"

On cue, Naraku's phone rang again. "All she said was she wanted to speak with Miss Dawson-"

Another phone call.

Midoriko gritted her teeth. "Surely no one authorized her to go upstairs without verifying it firs-" Naraku's cell phone cut her off. "Just answer the damn thing already!" Midoriko demanded hotly. "Put that on vibrate while I find out what's going on…"

.-..-.

Sango waited anxiously.

At the mall, it had looked like Kikyo would only accept the invitation when pigs sprouted wings and flew by Sango's window. Yet, only minutes ago she had received a call saying Kikyo was asking to see her.

"But why?" Sango flopped onto her bed, half covered in schoolbooks from her earlier tutoring session with her tutor Kuranosuke.

The elevator dinged and Kikyo's willowy voice thanked whoever had escorted her up. "Hello Sango."

"Hey." Sango gestured toward the sofa, "You can sit down if ya want."

Kikyo shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Silence ensued.

"So, Kikyo, you decided to-"

Elevator dinging once again, the doors opened to allow Midoriko to hurry into the room. "Oh! Kikyo, I'm sorry…No one told me you were here."

"It's fine. If you need time with Sango then I'll go." Kikyo turned, briskly starting towards the elevator.

"It's alright, Kikyo." Sango shot Midoriko a beseeching look. "What is it, Midoriko?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that you have an interview tomorrow for a morning show. Since you have company, I'll come back before dinner."

"Alright." Sango's stomach fluttered nervously. "Thank you, Midoriko. I really appreciate you prepping me for it."

Midoriko let a truly happy smile come through, "It's no trouble at all." As she passed Kikyo, she gave her a subtle once-over. _No visible weaponry…I'll have to trust Sango to inform us later._

The Press Coordinator left.

"I imagine you're surprised that I actually accepted your invitation." Kikyo said, smiling vaguely. "The truth is, I was curious."

Sango's brow furrowed. "Curious? About what?"

"About why you made such a big effort to make me feel welcome in a place that not even you really belong in." Kikyo said bluntly. "You act different than the other Urashi dwellers."

It didn't fail; Kikyo's icy attitude didn't look like it ever went away.

Sango smirked, "I am different. _Ev_eryone here is different."

"Not when it comes to matters dealing with me." Kikyo walked over to the window, where Miasma slowly came into view. "Except for Kagome…a long time ago."

"What happened? Why does it feel like the Mafia when people talk about Miasma and Urashi? They're just competitive businesses…it shouldn't be such a segregated thing."

Kikyo slanted Sango a gaze. The girl was no heiress, and had no idea where exactly she was. There were darker things going on. Things the media had never gotten its hands on were the reasons why it was so dangerous. "It feels like a Mafia because if you take away murder, that's what it is."

Something caught Kikyo's eye. She couldn't help but pick it up. "Who are these people?"

Sango walked over, letting out a laugh when she saw it. "Those are the stooges. That's my neighbor Miroku on the left and my brother Inuyasha next to him. Incase you're wondering why the entire trunk of the car is filled with candy, it's because they decided to tour the state for Halloween last year."

"How old is he? Your brother?"

"Oh." Sango smirked, "He's sixteen." Kikyo 'hm'ed fondly, placing the picture back on the nightstand. "Kikyo, are you alright?"

"I'm no different than I usually am. Although, starting today, I will have a lot of free time on my hands…" Kikyo looked indifferent. "Touran and Karan are going on tour for six weeks."

Sango's eyes widened, "The Felony sisters! That's right, you know them! They're the most ingenious rock duo out there!"

"An avid fan." Allowing herself to smile, Kikyo shrugged off her jacket. "I'll be sure to tell them next time I call them. I'm sure they'll love to hear that the media's newest eye candy likes them."

"They're incredibly talented," Sango tried to keep a level head. "I wasn't aware they were going on tour, though. Now I'm here and can't see them."

Sango slumped her shoulders in disappointment. Then Kikyo surprised them both. "Well, I can get us backstage…"

"So there is a Santa!" Nothing about Kikyo's frosty exterior could keep Sango from hugging her right then. The Miasma heiress was clearly uncomfortable, but she didn't back away from her polar opposite at that moment.

Sango Dawson was no celebrity starlet, she was a normal, everyday girl. The dark, corrupt world of fame and fortune had yet to corrupt her, and she hoped three months under the spotlight wouldn't succeed in doing it. Standing there, watching as Sango invited her to watch some random television show, Kikyo realized something.

This girl didn't mistrust her, and there was no reason she should give her a reason to.

.-..-.

So, it had come down to this. Again.

Yet, she wasn't so sweaty this time considering the lack of multiple layers of clothing.

Kagome glanced around the hallway like an antelope in Africa. It was a crazy thing to have to do, really.

Abi sighed, coming up beside her and pulling the cap off Kagome's head. "You're safe with me. Besides, wearing a hat in school just brings more attention to you."

Jumping almost a foot in the air, Kagome squawked. "Abi! Don't do that! I'm in hiding and really jumpy right now."

"That's a cool thing you just did! You should be in gymnastics." Abi nudged her, "Hey, my condolences for the phenomenon going on around here… Although, it's really kinda funny."

"Shut up."

Feigning a gasp and a wilt, Abi held a hand to her heart. "Kagome Higurashi just told me to shut up!"

"Yeah I did, but you didn't listen." Kagome turned the corner towards the cafeteria. "This is where the trouble starts, you know. I've seen enough movies to see into the future; I'm going to die."

"Oh, those movies are totally different than this place." Abi looked proud. "Here we're _healthily_ dysfunctional."

The Student Auxiliary Center – commonly known as the SAC – was already packed.

"Oh, I see Inuyasha outside." Abi grabbed Kagome by the arm in time for the two boys heading for her to almost collide with one another. "Let's go."

Because of the brisk weather, many of the summer buffs colonized inside, leaving only those more hardy students outside.

Inuyasha and Miroku, laughing over something by the football field, looked up at the newcomers.

Abi dropped down into the grass beside Miroku.

"Have a good day, girls?" Miroku grinned.

Kagome, dropping down beside Inuyasha, replied. "I had to go into the girls bathroom three times to get away and once a guy followed me in, so I had to stay in a smelly stall for a little while."

Inuyasha looked grossed out, scooting away from her.

"Oh yeah, and I didn't wash my hands." Kagome teased, lunging at him.

"Stay back." Inuyasha warned, ducking out of the way. Kagome fell onto the grass beside him, ending up touching him anyway. "Ugh. Gross."

"Hey, it's Jinenji." Miroku pointed out.

"And Nazuna." Inuyasha muttered, still distracted. He couldn't help himself from fighting with Kagome. It was easy to yell at her, be mean and sarcastic. It was hard to open up, befriend her, and admit that it was possible…

That deep, _deep_ down, he didn't hate her as much as he wanted himself to believe.

"By the way, Kagome, thanks for sending a mob of hot guys asking about you my way." Nazuna grinned cheekily. "Because of it I have a date for homecoming."

"No problem. That knocks one off the list." Wiping her forehead, Kagome leaned back on her hands.

"I thought I'd find you here." Kouga Wolfe stood there triumphantly, dressed like a true, bona fide motorcycle gangster, riding jacket and all. "Where've you been hiding all day?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Away from you…"

Kagome shot Inuyasha a reproving look. "Hey Kouga. How have your classes been today?"

For some odd reason, Kouga looked amused. "Fine, although I'm only guessing about first period… How have you been holding up? I noticed all the dogs-" He darted a glare towards Inuyasha, "-that have been searching you out all day. Don't worry, I've taken care of it."

"Let me guess, you threatened to skin them alive and hang them up on the flag pole by their genitals?" Abi interjected.

Kouga smirked, "Something like that."

"Kouga…" Kagome chuckled nervously, "I'm really flattered, but I don't think you should do that. It isn't right to terrorize people."

"Why not? It works, doesn't it?" Pulling Kagome to her feet, wearing his knee-weakening grin, Kouga held her hands. "But, if you don't want me to, then I'll just stop with the verbal threats. Now onto more important matters… Homecoming is at the end of October here. And I decided that I want you to be my date."

Kagome's smile slipped. "What?"

Inuyasha smirked. Now Kagome would pummel and reject Wolfe before things got any more complicated.

Kouga put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. "So, how about it? Will you go to Homecoming with me?"

"I'm flattered, Kouga." Kagome admitted. "But maybe before I give an answer we can hang out sometime? We barely know each other."

"That's a good idea, Kagome."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelped, spurting soda onto Nazuna.

Kouga ignored his archrival. "Which makes me even more sure that you're the girl I want to take to Homecoming." There was an underlying smugness, targeted at Inuyasha, in Kouga's pleased reaction. "You can get to know me as much as you want, Kagome. How about Friday?"

"Um, okay."

Kouga heard his name called by one of his friends, and winked. "I'm needed elsewhere. See you in gym." With that, he sped away like a true track star.

"Is it just me, or did Kouga's attendance record get better ever since you came, Kagome?" Abi joked, leaning back into the lush lawn.

Feeling a familiar hostility coming from Inuyasha, Kagome nodded feebly. "Yeah, I think it did."

.-..-.

"Hey, did you hear that Kouga scored a date with Kagome Higurashi?"

"No way!"

Inuyasha and Miroku passed the gossipers before they could hear anymore.

"It's the fastest anything's ever been passed around this place." Miroku muttered, jogging past a cluster of power-walking girls appreciatively. "How did it get out already?"

"Lunch was half-" Inuyasha noticed Yura and her friends lightly jogging up ahead on the track and raced ahead of them. "-an hour ago." Inuyasha admitted, slowing again.

Miroku panted, "Dude, warn me next time!"

"Seeing Yura should be enough of a warning that I'm about to dart out of the way." Inuyasha stated bitterly.

"True." Miroku laughed breathily, "Oh hey, it's Kagome."

"Oh hey, let's keep going." Inuyasha suggested, "I don't want to deal with Kouga right now. I'm in a zone."

"You are in no such thing." Miroku sighed, "I doubt Kouga will bother us. And she's our friend, Inuyasha."

"Uh huh."

"And just because she's going to hang out with Kouga on Friday means nothing."

"That's where you're wrong." Inuyasha slowed down nonetheless upon reaching Kagome. He could feel Yura staring at him as she neared them on the track. "Stretch faster, Kagome. We're not gonna wait around all day."

"Yeah, yeah, calm down already." Kagome jumped up, bouncing on the balls of her feet for a second, before starting out at a slow jog. "I don't want to get a cramp halfway across the track."

They jogged in silence for a while, Kagome and Miroku following Inuyasha's lead whenever Yura gained on them. Inuyasha was the only one who had yet to pant.

"What's up with you two?" Kagome glanced across at the other side of the track, where Yura had stopped to drink some water. "You avoid her like the plague."

"Because she is the friggin' plague." Inuyasha retorted bitingly. "So drop it."

"Hey Kagome." Kouga jogged up beside them, "Yo Miroku. Dog breath."

Inuyasha lunged for him, but Miroku grabbed his shirt in time. "Let it go."

"I'll let it go when he learns to be more creative than 'dog-breath'." Inuyasha growled, shrugging out of Miroku's grip.

Kouga turned and jogged backwards. "Is six good? Rin has a date with Kohaku around then, so I figure I'd drop her off."

"That sounds fine." Kagome smiled. His problems with Inuyasha were none of her business. She had a feeling neither would tell her what had happened between them in the past.

"Cool." Kouga winked, turning back around. "Hey Dawson, my legs are feeling restless. How about a race?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "I don't give a rat's ass about how your legs feel."

"So you're backing down." Kouga clarified haughtily, "Is it because you have some leg injury none of us know about or is it because you're scared you'll be spitting out my dust."

Kagome and Miroku slumped in unison. "Come on guys, stop being so competitive!"

They ignored Kagome's command.

"You're on, you mangy Wolfe!"

Kouga forced a calm exterior. "Ooh…nice word play."

"You have anything better than 'dog face' or do you want to start this?"

"Fine." Kouga spit into the grass, making Kagome grimace. He grinned. "First to get back to Kagome wins."

"Hey! Since when am I a part of this!"

Miroku slung an arm around her shoulder, "Don't be too insulted; think of it as giving me some time off. It's usually me."

"We're in the same boat." Kagome threw an arm around his shoulder. "…Miroku, if your hand goes any farther south I'll tie you to some sticks and use you as the finish line."

"Yes ma'am."

The two manly men ripped across the track like speeding bullets, shouting insults to one another the entire time.

At least they got their remaining laps done.

.-..-.

The week went by with more homecoming proposals everywhere, some for her (from those daring enough to defy Kouga's unwritten law), some for Abi (who was still waiting for an unknown someone), and some for everyone else Kagome knew. The biggest shocker, though, was the date-count for none other than Inuyasha Dawson.

Because of the hype of a celebrity student at Blair – the biggest since Sylvester Stallone – Kagome hadn't had time to notice how popular Inuyasha himself was. Especially with the ladies.

Not that it bothered Kagome, but it did surprise her how many invites he'd received in one week from shy and outgoing girls alike. Except, the girl she expected to be the first in line had yet to make a move. Yura was everywhere they were whenever she could be, but she never mentioned homecoming.

Now, putting in her right earring, Kagome couldn't help but wonder why. Then, more fashion-oriented matters interrupted her thoughts…Where were her shoes?

Kagome jogged down the steps in search of her elusive 'cute blue' sandals, finding nothing cute except for Kirara lounging on the sofa cuddling with Kohaku's elbow pad.

The front door opened and in stepped Inuyasha. Throwing his jacket into the closet, he strode into the room.

"Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked over at her. "Hello."

That was…strangely terrifying.

Kagome smiled uneasily, "Where have you been?" She noticed the bag in his hand and blinked. "Shopping?"

Inuyasha's look was unidentifiable. "Yep."

For some reason, Kagome felt like he was about to pull out the piano wire and chop her head off. "Are you okay?" Her 'okay' was cut short by the sound of scraping.

There was something _alive_ in that bag.

Inuyasha resumed walking. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, no reason…" Kagome spotted her sandals and resisted squealing for joy. "So, what'd you buy?"

"You don't want to know."

He was probably right, but that didn't stop her. "Why not?"

The teen sighed. "Because I say so." Inuyasha replied. He climbed the stairs, followed by a no-longer barefoot Kagome. "When is **he** coming over?"

"_Kouga_ is coming over in fifteen minutes."

"Good, that gives me some time…" Inuyasha closed his door behind him, leaving Kagome confused and incredibly concerned in the hallway.

_You're not getting away that easily…_ Kagome pushed open the door. "Some time for wha-**ahh!**"

Inuyasha jumped, looking over at Kagome in surprise. The beady-eyed rat dangling from his hold squeaked. "When will you learn to knock!"

Kagome knocked, only half thinking, on the doorframe. "What are you doing!"

"I'm sending a message to mars." Inuyasha scoffed, turning back towards Killer's tank and dropped the little animal inside. Tossing a towel over the front before turning back with a frown at Kagome, "I'm feeding my snake, smart one."

"So the bag was alive!"

"No, the _rat_ was alive. The bag was never alive, because bags don't have lungs." Inuyasha explained patronizingly. His sarcasm did nothing to move her. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded, eyes closed. Now, she was all tears. "That poor thing…"

"It's your own damn fault for coming in here!" Inuyasha reprimanded, "I close my door for a reason."

"But you were acting so _weird_!" Kagome protested.

"-Hoping to freak you out so you wouldn't follow me." Inuyasha shook his head. "It was fool-proof…or so I thought. Besides, what do you think Killer eats? Kit Kats?"

"No!" Old, fiery Kagome was back. "But it's different when you see the poor animal thrown into a pit of never-ending torment! It's inhumane!"

"Yeah, all snakes are inhumane. The ASPCA should arrest all of them." Inuyasha sauntered past her into the hallway, tugging his safety gloves off as he went. "I'm off to work."

Kagome watched him head down the hallway in shock. "T-that's it? You're just going to go?"

"I'm not going to be around Kouga anymore than I have to." Inuyasha stuck his hands in his pockets. "Later."

Five minutes later, Kouga was at the door with Rin.

"Hey Kagome!" Rin beamed.

"Hey!" Kagome returned the happy gesture. "Kohaku's in Sesshoumaru's office getting a loan."

Rin nodded, giggling, and set off after her broke boyfriend. "Bye, Kouga!"

"Don't do anything I'd do!" Kouga warned after her, turning his attentions to Kagome. "Hey, I thought we'd see a movie and then get some food. Sound good?"

"Sounds great!"


	14. Misery Loves Company

Wish I Were You 

_Sakura's Note:_ A quick break from Sango's side this chapter. Next update, which will be next week (posting hiatus due to writing four simultaneous WIWU chapters at the same time) So, this chapter is Inuyasha and Kagome's chance to…talk somewhat. Next chapter, however, is probably what most of you are looking for.

October's been busy with my birthday, friend's birthdays, Homecoming, and Halloween. But, with October came great inspiration!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Joey (JasonLovesChaos) for being so supportive of this story.

And, as a gift for my absence, I have added a Wish I Were You picture to my deviantart account. It's of Inuyasha and Kagome, and there will be a Miroku/Sango and EXTRAS piece later on to follow up with it. glitterbug10us. the chapter, and please R&R!

.-..-.

_Chapter 14: Misery Loves Company_

.-..-.

There was about a 100 chance of seeing Inuyasha.

Now in the incredibly long line, Kagome's stomach filled with butterflies. They'd decided on a movie, and had carried on conversation without once mentioning Inuyasha Dawson. Yet, right now, he was the only thing on her mind.

A flash of white, and Kagome's heart was pounding.

"Aren't you Kagome Higurashi?"

Kouga eyed the curious group of adolescent boys with a sigh. "How can you mistake her for anyone else, you dimwit?"

The boy paused, "Well, her and Kikyo-"

Calming Kouga down, Kagome smiled welcomingly and politely interrupted. "I'm Kagome."

"Dude! Kagome Higurashi's going to see a movie…like _normal_ people! Hey, can we have your autograph?" He acted as though she'd never done it before.

"Um…sure. Do you have a pen?"

The boys just about fell over each other trying to find something for her to write with.

The line was moving, and the group of boys seemed to be growing…

"Where do you want me to sign?"

Kouga spotted a few devious grins and growled, "Watch it, you little perverts."

By the time Kagome finished signing movie ticket stubs and random articles of clothing, the line was considerably shorter. They were almost at the front.

And thankfully, Inuyasha was helping a newbie through what looked like a traumatic experience with a group of preteen girls trying to buy all their tickets at once.

There was a ray of hope that the girls would still be there when it came their time and Inuyasha would be too occupied to notice them.

"I should have known my day would get worse." Inuyasha dully noted the couple in front of him.

Kagome slumped her shoulders but pulled out a bright smile. In a really odd way, actually _seeing_ Inuyasha made the smile genuine. "Wow. This is a coincidence, isn't it?"

Inuyasha panned his gaze from the heiress to Kouga. "Must be." His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I wouldn't flatter you by coming just to get you riled, Dawson." Kouga leaned right up to the speaker and hissed, "Although it is a plus."

"Look. I'm not here to socialize with you. I'm here _working_. So tell me what movie you want to stare at for two hours before I lose my job and you lose your life."

"We're here to see Into the Blue, Inuyasha." Kagome eased Kouga away from the glass partition.

"That's thirteen-fifty, Wolfe."

"I'm surprised you didn't try to cheat me." Kouga spat.

"Yeah, well I figured it'd be an easy shot at you…even though the prices are above your head I think you still would've fallen for it." Taking the money and slipping the tickets under the glass, Inuyasha waited for them to go up the escalator before he allowed his blood to boil.

It didn't exactly look good when he got into an argument with Kouga every time Kagome was around.

.-..-.

Ayame ground her foot into the carpet, forcing her knee to stop shaking. Things didn't look good… She looked back up at the television just as Hakkaku sauntered back into the living room with sodas. "Are you okay, Ayame? You don't look so good."

"Oh, I'm fine." Ayame accepted the offered cola and popped the top. "Just thinking."

Hakkaku settled back into the sofa, munching on the remaining popcorn. "You're a bad liar."

"Can we please get back to watching the movie?"

"It's no fun if you're going to be miserable all night." Hakkaku argued. He nudged her with the popcorn bowl. When she didn't take some, he sighed. "This is about Kouga, isn't it?" Setting the bowl aside, he slung an arm around her shoulder. "You're upset because Kouga's out with Kagome and wants to ask her to homecoming."

"Is it that obvious?"

Hakkaku paused the movie just when another zombie's head blew off. "Come on, you haven't been into the movie at all. Yeah it's obvious. No offense, but it usually _is _obvious when a chick has a problem."

"Then I'm right and Kouga's just an idiot." With a puckered brow, Ayame settled back into the sofa and resumed the movie.

Looking over at the redhead, Hakkaku faintly nodded. "Yeah, he is."

.-..-.

"Hungry?" Kouga gestured across the street at the array of restaurants and grinned. "Popcorn doesn't do the job."

Kagome laughed, snuggling deeper into her jacket. "Yeah, actually." It was cold enough that her breath showed in the air.

A few flashes went off around the corner where a flock of tipped off reporters stood snapping away eagerly at Kagome.

Kouga shrugged off his trademark leather jacket and draped it over Kagome's shoulders. Announcing "Chipotle" like he was pledging an oath. Then, grabbing her by the hand whilst shooting a devil's glare at the paparazzi, Kouga drew her into the restaurant.

Kagome welcomed the warm interior and the escape from the reporters. The numbers of hungry media increased everyday with more and more people finally deciding to give out her whereabouts for pocket change…or their name in the paper. Whichever they liked most.

"Pick anything you want." Kouga looked up at the menu for emphasis.

"What's good?" Kagome shrugged, still shaking the effects of the cold. At Kouga's expression, she realized he believed everything on the menu was. "Just double your order."

"Oh, I already am." Kouga winked, "I'll triple it."

"You're more pig than wolf."

"I've learned to accept that." Grinning wolfishly, Kouga placed his order. They headed to a table and Kouga only waited for her to take a bite before he attacked his food. "What do they feed you up in New York?"

New York. Kagome blinked, _That's right…I'm from New York. _Shocked at the fact she'd forgotten something almost every other American knew, Kagome found herself mentally running through other common facts of her life. "I dunno…I usually ate whatever Miguel and Jacques made. So mostly Italian."

Kouga slowed his eating, his (thankfully, empty) mouth open in confusion. Overall, he looked adorable.

Kagome laughed. _Inuyasha would make some kind of crack about Kouga's lack of intelligence right about now…_ "Miguel is from Madrid and Jacques is from Paris…they're always arguing which country has the best food and since one is always messing with the other's cooking, they end up making neutral dishes. You and Inuyasha remind me of them."

Kouga looked up at the analogy and furrowed his brow. "Dawson and I are different."

This was it. The conversation was open to find out what had happened between Kouga and Inuyasha. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that dog-breath and I are completely different from some French and Spanish dudes arguing over food. It's deeper than that."

"What happened between you two? You couldn't have always hated each other's guts like this." Although…the image of two babies stealing each other's stuffed-animals from one another's cribs did seem like something they'd do…

Kouga shrugged. "Dunno. There are a lot of reasons why I don't like him." He sipped on his soda. "Everyone has that one person they hate.""

Kagome's face fell. "I don't think I hate anyone. Dislike, maybe, but not hate."

"That's because you're a good person, Kagome. You're a rare find."

"Is that why you asked me to your homecoming, because I'm a rare find?"

Kouga narrowed his eyes, "I didn't ask you out 'cuz you're some heiress chick. That's probably the reason I wouldn't have." Kouga rested his cheek on his fist and snorted. "At least that's why Ayame must be hating me right now."

Blinking, Kagome recalled the girl he was talking about, "Ayame…you mean the one who threw that ball at your face in gym class?"

It seemed she'd touched a sore spot when he winced and flashed a glance at his spoon to see his fading black eye. "Yeah, that's her."

"Why is she mad at you?"

Kouga seemed to pounce at the subject. "I don't know! We were at lunch and she went psycho and stormed off to the bathroom!"

There was something obviously missing from this oh-so-pleasant story.

And Kagome Higurashi was going to get to the bottom of it.

.-..-.

"You look like you need a break." Jinenji popped through the door with a smile. "I'll help the new guy while you get some air."

Inuyasha nodded absentmindedly. "Thanks, Jinenji."

It didn't feel like Inuyasha could get out of the theater fast enough.

The city lights flared outside, and the cool night air stung at his cheeks. Pulling his shirt collar up around his neck, Inuyasha sucked in a breath, and leaned against a row of movie posters.

"Skipping out on your duties?"

Inuyasha looked over at Miroku – looking comfortable in his jacket – and scowled. "Kouga knows that I work here. It's the only reason he took Kagome to the movies tonight."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the unusual greeting. "Why does he think you care? Could it be he thinks that you like her too?"

"Keh. No. It's because we hate each other's guts and taking out the girl that is staying at my house is just another way of driving me insane."

Miroku sighed, leaning up against the wall next to his best friend. There was no getting through to him. "A movie is a pretty good place for going out, though…and, Kagome is a beautiful girl. I'd ask her out if I didn't already li-"

Inuyasha perked up noticeably, watching Miroku out of the corner of his eye.

"If I didn't already like her as a friend." Miroku mentally patted himself on the back.

"That doesn't sound like something that would keep you back, Miroku." Inuyasha kicked off from the wall, freezing mid-step when he glanced inside the restaurant across the street. "I'm going back inside. You want to replace the ticket tape?"

"Am I getting paid for it?" Miroku noticed the reason for Inuyasha's sudden eagerness to work and sauntered in behind Inuyasha.

"No."

"You still owe me for McDonalds!" Miroku remembered suddenly, "I demand my money!"

"Uh huh." Inuyasha tossed Miroku a box full of blank rolls of tickets and went back to Jinenji.

Miroku grumbled, kneeling down to flip open one of the registers. "I do!"

.-..-.

When Inuyasha stepped off the bus and started up his home's walkway, Kouga's car sped pass with Rin waving good night to him excitedly from the passengers seat. Kagome was at the door, only now having caught sight of Inuyasha.

Smiling and waiting for him to catch up, Kagome folded her arms tight across her chest. "It's getting cold, huh?"

"If you say so." Inuyasha pulled out his keys. "So, he just left," He remarked casually.

"He walked me to the door and picked up Rin." Kagome shrugged. "She and Kohaku got back just a little while ago."

"How was the movie?" Inuyasha yawned, pushing open the door.

His yawn passed onto Kagome as she followed him up the stairs. "It was alright. Kouga was more into it than I was."

Inuyasha paused a moment by his bedroom door before looking over his shoulder. "He didn't try anything?"

"No." Kagome's voice turned hard. "Not that it's any of your business."

"Whatever." He shut the door in her face, leaving the hallway dark. There was a little rustling from behind the door, followed by creaking mattress springs.

.-..-.

It was nearly impossible to grope her way down the staircase without tumbling her way to the first floor. Without knowing where Sango kept a flashlight and not wanting to disturb anyone, Kagome headed down to the kitchen in the dark.

With a thousand and one things on her mind, sleep didn't come easy.

Ice cream did, though.

With the moon facing the kitchen, eerie shadows cast themselves around the room. "Rocky road…or Cookies 'n' cream…"

"Cookies 'n' cream." Inuyasha muttered from the table, "Is taken."

Kagome jumped clear off her feet, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha sighed, amber eyes catching the reflection of the moonlight. "I thought I'd be alone down here. Then again…I thought I'd be left to teach the new guy how to work the ticket booth in peace too…"

Her frown didn't reach him through the darkness, neither did her look of concern at his odd expression. Pulling open the freezer door and ducking in, Kagome pulled a face. "The Rocky Road's all gone."

"I know." Inuyasha stared off into space with his spoon stuck into the cold ice cream. "I ate it first."

"It's called diabetes. You're real close to getting it."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't think so. Dawson men don't get sick." There was an unreadable look in his eyes before they swiveled over to her and he blinked out of the reverie. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Too much on my mind…Actually, there isn't that much but what is there is important." Sitting down beside the fully awake Dawson, Kagome reached in for a scoop of ice cream. Strangely, Inuyasha complied, moving out of the way for her to get a share. "Don't take this as prying. Is there something on your mind?"

"A few things." Inuyasha mumbled around his spoon.

"But you're not going to tell me what." She pointed out wryly. "I already told you that Kouga and I didn't do anything but watch the movie. I might be a celebrity but I'm not eas-"

"I'm not wasting my brain power on something as stupid as Kouga. And you're not easy, just especially annoying to me." Drumming his fingers on the tabletop, Inuyasha continued to talk around his spoon. "I shouldn't have said that. Now you'll just pick at it until it bleeds."

"I'm insulted by that!"

"You are by a lot of things."

Silence.

Both of them had a lot to think about, and it would take them all night, sitting in comfortable silence and eating ice cream.


	15. Combination 50

**Wish I Were You**

_Sakura's Note:_ And here is the latest update of Wish I Were You! It's a bit shorter than I anticipated because if I go on any further the next chapter won't flow as well…but, I think everyone will be pretty happy with it anyway.

Next update will be either next Thursday or Friday.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I love to read them.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to **Red RoseDragon**, who stayed up until 3:42 in the morning to read all of Wish I Were You. Arigatou!

To all of my wonderful readers and reviewers, enjoy and R&R!

.-..-.

_Chapter 15: Combination 50_

.-..-.

Jumping the dividing fence between the two houses, Miroku casually stuffed a potato in the tailpipe of a lingering reporter's car. Then, as though he had never come near the automobile, he headed up through the dew-covered lawn to Inuyasha's doorstep.

For thirteen years now, October 7th had been the one day of the year where Inuyasha needed people the most. He never said it, but Miroku knew, and he was happy to comply.

Miroku rose his hand to knock just as Inuyasha's voice filtered out from inside.

"_No! No! Left! Left!" _

Odd…

Knocking and waiting for a response, Miroku continued to listen.

"_You suck at being a vampire." _

"_Shut up!"_

Very odd…

The door opened, revealing Sesshoumaru with a solemn look on his face. "You're early."

Miroku blinked. "Early for what?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and left towards the living room. The door, as always, was Miroku's invite into the Dawson house. That would probably never change.

On the couch Kagome jostled Inuyasha with her elbow, frantically stabbing at buttons on her controller – much to Inuyasha's dismay.

"Down-x-square! Down-x-square! L1-Left-Square!"

"Gaah! Stop yelling at me!" Attempting the attack again, Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare. "It's hard being Bloodrayne!"

"It's hard watching you bomb!" Inuyasha corrected, taking the controller from her. "Let the Master show you how it's done."

Miroku stared at the two on the sofa in shock.

It couldn't be…Inuyasha couldn't have forgotten…

Yet there he sat, elbow-to-elbow with the girl it seemed would never make it to his good side. And they weren't arguing…well, not really.

"Oh yeah, because you are so much better at being a half-naked Vampire woman than I am."

Inuyasha growled at her, initiating his demonstration by sucking the blood of a German soldier. "What are you hinting at?"

"Think about it." Kagome said casually, looking up to see the newcomer. "Miroku! Hey!"

The grin on his face wouldn't come off. Miroku gave a quick salute, "Hello Kagome."

Inuyasha looked up out of the corner of his eye. "Miroku, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was enjoying the show," Miroku plopped down on the couch beside Kagome and watched Inuyasha; the Master of Videogames, defeat the flock of opponents on screen. "It looks like the two of you are getting along…"

Sesshoumaru regarded the three gamers briefly before heading down the hall with a cup of coffee. "If you wreck the living room I will personally kill you."

"Uh huh." Inuyasha called distractedly.

"By the way, we'll be going at six." Sesshoumaru informed coolly.

Inuyasha froze up for a moment, letting one of the enemy in to shoot Bloodrayne down.

Kagome blinked, "Going where, Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh…dunno." Inuyasha looked back at the screen, letting out an angry expletive at his situation. "Sesshoumaru's weird."

.-..-.

Rolling out of bed onto the floor, Sango looked up at her clock. Hair disheveled from tossing and turning all night, the temporary young heiress made her way to the bathroom.

Her view of the city, constantly changing because of the grand axis her part of the building sat on, now faced Miasma Corporation once again.

The week had been full of secret meetings with Kikyo.

Midoriko had kept quiet about the meeting with the Miasma heiress, making sure Naraku kept his mouth shut also. Eri and Ayumi were her closest friends in New York, and their (namely Eri's) dislike for Kikyo Graves made things complicated.

Yes, Sango knew that real friends didn't judge your other friends, but this was different.

With Kikyo as the daughter of Miasma's Corp.'s owner, Eri and the rest of Urashi had some rationale behind their convictions. Plus, Eri felt personally betrayed by Kikyo…

Yet, it seemed Kikyo had changed since then.

Eri didn't get that, though.

Which meant Sango now had her first official secret life.

And above all things, today was October 7th.

Thirteen years ago, she had become an orphan.

.-..-.

"I'm trying to tell you something! Listen to me!" Jacques ignored him. "¿Qué abre echo yo para ser maldecido para trabajar con este estupido y terco frances?"

Jacques glared, slamming his knife down onto the cutting board. "I know you're talking about me! Speak English!"

"I can speak it better than you!" Miguel sneered, stirring his sauce vehemently. "¡Cabeza dura!"

Midoriko sipped her coffee, slumping her shoulders. Pulling an all-nighter, followed up with two foreign cooks arguing in their native language was His cruel joke.

"Señora, tell this baguette that he should shut up _now_ while he still can!"

Midoriko sighed. "Considering you both can speak fluent English, you can tell him yourself."

Jacques smiled appreciatively at Midoriko. "You, my darling, are a gleaming diamond in a sea of jagged rocks-"

"START COOKING!"

Both men jumped, scurrying back to their pots and kettles and bowls to fix breakfast.

Groaning, Midoriko swigged her coffee in an attempt of drowning herself.

That, of course, was the moment Naraku chose to enter.

Ayumi, still pulling on her blazer, hurried in behind him, grabbing up the coffee pot and preparing Naraku's morning fix before he could sit down.

Naraku leaned against the countertop, watching emotionlessly as Miguel and Jacques continued to argue back and forth, chopping and stirring furiously all the while. "Midoriko, what are you doing?"

Midoriko shot him a deadly look, her face still half hidden by her coffee mug.

"Her coffee has not kicked in yet." Ayumi observed quietly, "Midoriko, are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, Ayumi. Thank you." Midoriko was already straightening herself up, taking the final few sips of coffee although her exhaustion still clearly showed on her face.

Naraku took the coffee handed to him, "There are matters that we need to discuss."

Midoriko raised an eyebrow but nodded, getting up to place her mug in the large sink by the two quarreling culinary geniuses.

"This does not require your attendance." Shooting Ayumi a repelling look, Naraku left the kitchen, leaving Ayumi to her own devices.

After grabbing a fresh bagel, Ayumi stuffed her headset into her pocket.

Time to visit Sango.

.-..-.

After a brief searching period, Naraku was able to find an empty conference room. There, he closed the door behind Midoriko and picked the best seat in the room as his own.

"What do we need to talk about?" Midoriko checked her watch, then, she too found a seat.

Naraku's eyes narrowed and he leaned in, "What do you think?"

"With this place in upheaval trying to protect Kagome's whereabouts despite all the leaking information coming out of that city, the possibilities are endless."

"Kikyo Graves." Naraku hissed through gritted teeth.

Eyes widening in realization, Midoriko prepared herself for the worst. "Ah."

Naraku did not look too happy at her less-than-filling response. "Neither of us is able to keep this kind of information from Higurashi. He's already been informed about Kikyo's visit. And he wants to know what's going on."

"His concerns will blow over. It was only one visit."

"You know just as well as I do that the visit was not all." Naraku growled, "Sango has been keeping in touch with Kikyo all week long. We haven't said anything because of the potential bad press. Something's going on at Miasma. We stole the spotlight with this contest and they need it back."

"Kikyo doesn't do her father's bidding. She has no loyalties to him at all; she does what she wants." Midoriko remembered everything from twelve years ago. "The publicity she gives Miasma isn't even intentional. As Press Coordinator I can tell you that if it is true, and Kikyo _is_ using Sango to infiltrate Urashi, it will be easy to turn the press on them. We have no other reasons to have bad press…do we Naraku?"

Naraku looked up at her warily.

"Then again…" Midoriko's anger began to surface. "You always do have your secrets."

"What are you-"

"I **READ** the contract, Naraku! Page twelve, section seven, line 31!" Twelve, seven, and thirty-one. They added to fifty; the number they added up to whenever Naraku tried to hide something in a contract. She had known exactly where to look. "Kagome is the only girl in the house!"

"When did you have a chance to read it?"

"You didn't think I would sit there and let Sango sign a thirty page document without looking it over first?" Midoriko ran a hand through her hair nervously. "Why didn't you find this out before?"

"Background checks missed it." Naraku admitted honestly. "Higurashi was looking for homes that would discourage his daughter from wanting that kind of life. Things that scared her, made her skeptical, made her disgusted…though nothing dangerous. The idea of a parentless home somehow didn't make it in with the criteria."

Midoriko narrowed her eyes. "_What?_"

Of course, the first time Naraku ever told Midoriko something he shouldn't have was the most important time in Urashi's history.

If Higurashi found out, he would be dead.

On the other hand, if he left things unexplained now, problems would worsen.

"His daughter has never wanted to carry on the business. She doesn't want much to do with this kind of lifestyle. She's more interested in the illusive 'normal' life." Naraku watched Midoriko for signs of possible danger. "So, he used this contest to give her a taste of what she wanted-"

"Only as tainted as he could make it to discourage her from accomplishing her true dreams." Midoriko said sadly, weakly getting up out of her chair. "This is sick…I want nothing to do with it."

"As the Press Coordinator of Urashi you are already too 'in it' to get out." Naraku found slight pleasure in her situation. "Now that you've voiced your knowledge…you have no choice but to fix it before the Press _finds_ it. Unless you want to be fired, blacklisted…there are a lot of possibilities."

Midoriko's eyes hardened. "For Kagome's sake I will settle _your_ problem. Your attempt at blackmailing me failed."

.-..-.

"Sesshoumaru, I need ten dollars." Kohaku held up a permission slip for the field trip to prove it.

"Oh yeah, me too!" Inuyasha added from the kitchen with Miroku.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother looking over at his kitchen-dwelling brother, instead opting to give his full attention to Kohaku. "Where are you going?"

"The people who qualify are going to a special exhibit at the Natural History and American History museums."

Sesshoumaru signed one of his checks; decorated with four fluffy, white wolf pups, and handed it over to his youngest brother.

"Thanks, bro!" Kohaku turned on his heel back towards the stairs – he was on the phone with Rin.

"The permission slip requires my signature, right?" Sesshoumaru sighed as Kohaku backpedaled into the living room with a dopey grin on his face.

As Kohaku ran past Inuyasha, his older brother frowned. "Hey, Sesshoumaru! Forgetting someone?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from his laptop with a furrowed brow, "Kagome, will you be needing funds?"

Inuyasha slipped on the newly mopped kitchen floor and almost fell to the floor. Miroku snickering behind him, Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked up from the videogame Inuyasha left her playing and smiled, "No, thank you, Sesshoumaru. I've got enough to pay for it."

"Sesshoumaru! Give me the money!"

"You have a job, pay for it yourself." Sesshoumaru reprimanded, "Money does not grow on trees."

When Sesshoumaru resorted to clichéd aphorisms, all hope was lost. Defeated, Inuyasha stomped back into the kitchen to the refrigerator.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha continued muttering under his breath, surfing through the refrigerator's contents for something unhealthy.

Miroku sighed, "Inuyasha…"

"I know what you're trying to ask, Miroku, and I don't want to hear it." Inuyasha settled for leftover pizza and tossed it onto a plate.

"Well, then I'm right. Today is the right day and you just don't seem bothered by it." Miroku gave a bittersweet smile. "I'm glad."

"What the hell do you mean I'm not bothered by it? Of _course_ I'm _bothered_ by it." Inuyasha growled, setting the Microwave to nuke his food for a minute and a half. "My parents died. I can't do much about it. …Especially with Kagome around."

.-..-.

"_There are still no leads in the disappearance of media reporter Musou Tearsman. The police have refused to comment on the case." _With the reporter now on the subject of Avian Flu, Sango, Eri, and Ayumi turned their attention away from the television.

"Wow…so Naraku really did kill him!" Eri deduced excitedly, "Who knew he had it in him?"

Reluctant to talk negatively about her boss, Ayumi whispered out her comment. "If Naraku _did_ kill him…we know he's totally off the hook. Naraku isn't the kind of guy to leave evidence all over the place."

Suddenly Eri turned to Sango. "You haven't commented yet, Sango, what do you think?"

"Me?" Sango leaned back into her bed, "I don't know…Would Naraku really risk so much to kill one guy?" Musou Tearsman was definitely not on Sango's buddy list, but he didn't deserve to die as much as he deserved to cower in fear at the hands of a very large hunting rifle…

"True." Eri agreed, "It's hard to say with that guy. You'd think he wouldn't take orders from anyone, but he listens to Mr. Higurashi like nobody's business…except ours, definitely ours. But anyway, he's unpredictable!"

Suddenly, Naraku's voice came from Ayumi's pocket.

All three girls jumped, Sango managing to salvage Eri's fourth sushi roll.

"_Ayumi. Where are you?"_

Scrambling around to put on her headset, Ayumi clicked it on to 'send and receive' mode. "Yes, Naraku, sir, I'm here!"

"_And where exactly is 'here'?" _Naraku patronized.

"Oh! Oh! I'm with Sango!" Eri placed her hands on her hips. "And Eri." Ayumi added.

There was a pause from Naraku's end. "_Get down here. The women are here for job interviews." _

Jumping up immediately, Ayumi waved a hurried goodbye to her friends before replying to Naraku on her way into the elevator.

"That girl follows his orders like her life depends on it." Eri ranted, "…well in a way I guess it does." Sighing, Eri brushed the rice off her pants and stood up. "I should be going too, I guess. Mr. Higurashi asked me to take over his personal training while his trainer is in Belize."

Sango nodded solemnly. Alone again…of all the days…

"Hey, I'll be back!" Eri grinned devilishly, "You can't get rid of me. Just let me get Mr. Higurashi as in shape as his daughter and I shall return!" The elevator door dinged, and Eri was gone.

.-..-.

Ayumi scurried into the room just as the doors were opened to allow a flood of hopeful women into the room.

Naraku raised his hand to gather the women's attention. "I assume you've all had the time to fill out your applications. Hand in your forms and we'll call you back one by one-" He answered his ringing phone with a fed up sigh, "Webb. No...that is not what he said. ...Hold on." He cupped the mouthpiece and beckoned over Ayumi. "Take care of these. I'll be back."

The intern looked around nervously, "But – you're already gone." Slumping her shoulders, Ayumi raised her voice enough to call over the random conversations throughout the room. "Alright, we'll start out with Loraine Sanderson."

.-..-.

Ayumi smiled and straightened her papers. "So, you went to Julliard."

The young woman nodded, "Yes. I was in a musical a few years back."

Shaking her head, Ayumi smiled, "I'm sorry, Miss, but I think you're overly qualified for this position…"

"Oh no! Since then I broke my foot. And, well, it hasn't allowed me to dance very much since then. I never was much of a singer, either."

"We'll call you." At Urashi, that was a hopeful sign. The young woman knew it.

"Please send in Raya Martin," Ayumi asked the guard. He smiled at her, escorting Loraine out to allow the new interviewee in.

That's when Naraku entered, muttering angrily at his phone. "I'll take over now. Go out there and make sure they all have their forms and give them an order." Naraku made himself comfortable yet intimidating at the desk. He leaned back on the edge of the desk, glancing over at the next name on the list.

All he could think about was Midoriko…the cursed woman complicated things.

When had she caught on to any of it? Surely she didn't sit there reading the entire contract. It was lengthy on purpose…

The entire duration of the remaining interviews, Naraku could not shake the feeling that things were getting deep.

And he was the one sinking.

.-..-.

Something heavy plunged to the pit of Kagome's stomach. Maybe she swallowed the lump in her throat, but wait, that was still there.

Miroku glanced over at her through his eyelashes, holding in a depressed sigh. "I'm sorry that you have to find out through me…but Inuyasha isn't one to share that stuff, neither is Sesshoumaru. Needless to say Kohaku is still trying to cope with the fact he never really knew them."

"I feel like I'm intruding." Kagome admitted timidly. "This is too emotional of a time for them. I shouldn't be here."

"It might seem that way." Miroku divulged, "But that's not the case."

Kagome looked up from the fence, "What do you mean?"

_Inuyasha will kill me for this…Oh well. _"This is the first time in thirteen years that he didn't open the door looking like he has nothing to live for." Miroku gauged Kagome's reaction; a surprised, dumbfounded face. This was a good sign… "It's been the same look every year, except for this one. And, the only thing that's different is that you're here."

"Come on Miroku," Kagome laughed nervously, "I'm not the reason! Inuyasha is just now starting to sorta tolerate me. I _can't_ be the reason!" _Could I?_

"Well." Miroku jumped the fence, landing expertly on his leaf-covered lawn. "You'll realize it one of these days, I guess… For now, though, you should get ready to head out – they leave in an hour." Giving Kagome a reassuring look, Miroku disappeared into his house.

Standing alone in the middle of the Dawson's front lawn, leaves blowing around her with the cool breeze, Kagome tortured herself trying to figure it all out.

.-..-.

4:15.

In forty-five minutes, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kohaku, and probably Kagome, would be heading out to their parent's graves.

Finally, there was a true downside to this contest.

Rushed around all week to television interviews was perfectly fine, and actually invigorating. Shopping with Midoriko twice in the past week (and being mobbed by Sango-fans) was exciting even though she now owned more clothes than she would ever wear.

Hence, the reason her brothers would soon have over thirty new shirts and twenty pairs of shoes and pants.

Yet, now that she looked at it…there were a few things she would miss. Homecoming, Halloween, Thanksgiving…would she be back for Christmas?

Perhaps not…since that was not a full three months if she were to go home for it.

The phone rang from somewhere in her bed.

"Hello?"

"_Sango!"_

"Miroku?" Sango's smile seeped into her voice. "Hey!"

"_Sango, are you okay?" _

"Of course I'm okay! What? I can't be happy to hear your voice?"

"_I mean…about today." _

The heat rising on Sango's cheeks burned. "Oh! …I guess so…"

"_You're a bad liar."_

Sango sighed. "That's not true."

"_You can lie to everyone except me." _Miroku laughed. "_You've been lying to me too long for me not to realize when you're doing it."_

"H-how're my brothers?"

"_They seem fine. Inuyasha's coming along…I think Kagome's starting to grow on him." _

"That's great!" Sango beamed, "Maybe she can change him…I know I can't."

"The right girl can settle a lot of things for a conflicted guy…" 

Her stomach was twisting. "So, homecoming's coming up, right?"

"_Yeah, you won't believe the theme; fairy tales."_

"Fairy tales?"

"Fairy tales. And, they've extended it until midnight like in Cinderella."

Every year, including the year before Sango went to high school with Miroku and her brother, Miroku had asked her to the dance.

Now, more than ever, she wanted to hear him ask her again.

"_Inuyasha's been turning down offers all over the place." _Miroku continued amusedly. "_And it seems now that Kagome will be going with Kouga."_

Surprises were everywhere nowadays…

"So…um, who are you going with?" It was worth asking…

.-..-.

Leaning back onto the wall, Miroku stared out the window to Inuyasha's house. "Being the handsome devil I am, I've received a lot of offers…but I've turned them all down."

"_You're an idiot. You chase girls around all year but when the time comes to ask one to the dance you don't!" _

"For such angry words you don't sound too angry…" Miroku grinned; her reaction sounded almost _jealous_. It egged him on. "I'm waiting to ask the right girl."

"_The **right girl**?" _Sango scoffed. "_Miroku-"_

"So how about it? Do you think they'll let you come down here for a night?"

She sounded like she'd fallen off something. "_Huh?" _

"I'm asking you if you want to go to Homecoming with me, Sango Dawson." He repeated goofily. "You can't deny me…I'm the best catch in the school…Dashing…clever…intelligent…"

"_Modest, too."_ Sango admitted, "_You sound like you're trying to sell something!" _

"I am!"

"…_Well…" _

Miroku waited with baited breath. She was actually considering it!

"I'm sure Midoriko won't find a problem with it." The thought of going back…just long enough to get rid of the homesickness she still felt, was a wonderful one.

Miroku fell back onto his bed, his head hanging off the side. He felt giddy.

Sango and Miroku calmly hung up a few moments later, both feeling butterflies in their stomachs and loving every minute of it.


	16. Mama

Wish I Were You 

Sakura's Note: Happy Thanksgiving everyone, I hope you all had a good time (and possibly break). A quick post-translation piece about what Miguel the Chef was saying last chapter…

¿Qué abre echo yo para ser maldecido para trabajar con este estupido y terco frances? – Roughly: What did I ever do to be cursed to work with this stupid, stubborn French man?

Cabeza dura - Hard head.

So there you go. A quick lesson in Español.

Also, the song used in this chapter is by Vertical Horizon. If I give you the song title now you'll now something that happens. Therefore, it will be mentioned at the very end of this chapter. All the lyrics are not used, some stanzas are omitted to add some more emotion. The whole song would work, but it's a little out of order. Anyway, enough rambling…

Enjoy and R&R! (I loved all the reviews I've gotten in the past few weeks, arigatou!)

.-..-.

_Chapter 16: Mama_

.-..-.

Eri peeped into the quiet office. "You wanted to see me?"

Midoriko looked up kindly, Naraku following with a penetrating stare.

"Um…Hi?"

Naraku closed his eyes and hissed in disgust. "We have a job for you. It involves the Dawson girl."

Midoriko shot him a look. "It isn't as much a job as it is a favor, Eri. You are a loyal, honest, and valued Urashi employee. We can trust you to guard this secret with your life, and not to squeal to the media-"

"That and we have enough information to blackmail you until the day you commit suicide from the pressure." Naraku added coldly, glaring. He tossed a one-page contract at her, followed by a pen. "Sign it."

Eri eyed him warily, "What's all this about?" Skimming the document to find no explanation, Eri signed any way. Midoriko wouldn't let Naraku double-cross her.

"What we are about to tell you will not be shared with any other employee." Midoriko continued, "Sango Dawson is an orphan. And she is also the only girl in her immediate family."

Eri gave a double take. "What?"

"She lives with her three brothers." Midoriko clarified, "You're an intelligent girl so I won't insult you by explaining the problem this presents for Kagome."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"We know how close the two of you have gotten over the past week. You are her closest friend here, and by knowing the deep dark secret, she won't have to hide it from everyone. In addition, you won't corner her with unavoidable questions if you're in the know."

Eri nodded. "I should let her know?"

"Yes. Let her know that she can confide in you without breeching her contract." Midoriko gave a faint smile. "Until we can find a way around this, the fact that she is an orphan must stay hidden."

.-..-.

"If you don't wish to go, you can stay here." Checking his appearance in the hallway mirror, Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome. "We won't take offense."

"No, I'd be honored to go." Kagome answered earnestly.

Inuyasha jogged down the stairs, dressed in a black dress shirt and pants. He stopped on the last step, meeting Kagome's eye with a questioning look.

Kohaku followed, also dressed in black. He smiled at Kagome, easing around Inuyasha to go down the remaining steps.

They filed into the car, Inuyasha sitting up front beside Sesshoumaru. "Let's get this over with."

Sesshoumaru pulled out onto the road, starting out, as usual, at an insane pace.

Inuyasha and Kohaku seemed used to their eldest brother's driving…they seemed to have confidence that they wouldn't die.

Kagome wasn't so sure.

Sesshoumaru was on the highway in a matter of minutes.

"You can speed up now, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha muttered without looking away from the window. He heard Kagome gulp. The drive would be fairly long, despite Sesshoumaru's speed…and like always, memories overtook him.

"_Ooh! Look at that one!" _

"_It's hugemongous!" _

"_Stupid, hugemongous isn't a word!" _

_Sango bit her lip, swinging her feet from her seat in the shopping cart, "Shut up!" _

"_Hey! Be nice to one another." Tai Dawson's piercing golden eyes glanced back at them, holding up a frozen turkey. "Your mom's headache's going to get worse." _

_Inuyasha's mouth became a firm line, and with a sneaky finger, he managed to poke his sister in the leg before their father could say anything. _

_Without looking up from the vegetables a little ways away, the raven-haired beauty called out her son. "Inuyasha…" _

_Inuyasha immediately straightened up, darting over towards his father. _

"_How do you do it, Izayoi?" _

_His wife giggled, walking over and placing a bag of greens into the cart beside their daughter. "It's nothing personal, honey. He just knows _I'll _spank him." _

"_Dad! Dad! This one!" Inuyasha insisted, poking furiously at the nine pound piece of poultry. _

_Tai grinned, "Now _this _is a turkey!" He grabbed it up with childish excitement, "Izayoi! Look!" _

_Izayoi forced herself not to laugh. Like father, like son. "Yes, honey, you found the perfect one." _

_Sesshoumaru picked up a can of cranberry sauce, "Does this contain preservatives?" _

"_A few," Izayoi confessed. "But it isn't that big of a deal. You can put one or two in the cart." _

_Still reading the label, Sesshoumaru dropped the two cans into the cart, giving a faint smile to his younger sister. _

_Tai, proud of his son finding the biggest turkey a the supermarket, wrapped an arm around his wife. "That's all of it." _

"_We'll have a wonderful Thanksgiving this year. Hm?" _

That's where the memory always stopped. The final Thanksgiving they'd had together was getting blurry. They'd been only a little over a month away from another one when it'd happened. Everything from so long ago was.

Inuyasha sighed. They were there.

Sesshoumaru waited until everyone else but Inuyasha was out of the car to get out himself. "Are you coming this time?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha growled, unbuckling. "What business is it to you, anyway?" Slamming the car door behind him, Inuyasha found himself forcing his steps towards the graveyard.

Kagome stood a little ways away from where Kohaku knelt down between the graves, head slightly bowed in respect.

In all honesty, her silence surprised Inuyasha the most.

.-..-.

"I'm gonna go sit in the car." Kohaku quickly turned back around towards the car after leaving the flowers for their mother and Reese Cups (their father's favorite food) at their graves.

"Oh! I'll go with you." Giving Inuyasha a final, sorrowful glance, Kagome headed back to wait with Kohaku. Inuyasha had remained silent the entire time, as had Sesshoumaru. Kagome knew that her leaving would not change that, but it might allow them to release a bit more feeling with her and the brother that looked up to them gone.

"I will be returning with Kagura later tonight." Sesshoumaru stated impassively.

Inuyasha looked over at his brother, yet said nothing.

Suddenly becoming restless, Inuyasha jammed his hands deep in his pockets and headed back towards the car. "Hurry up."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at his father's tombstone coolly. _Father…No matter how many times I stand here, I never understand the reason why you died. You left them in my care. Why?_

Just as the countless times before, only the wind answered him.

.-..-.

"_What!_" Eri almost fell off the bed in shock. "I had no idea- I've been so careless!"

Sango leaned away; scared that Eri's frantically gesturing hands might poke her eye out. "It isn't your fault, Eri…Until now I haven't really spoken of my parents to anyone…"

Eri looked near tears. "But, this is awful! Here we've been talking about Naraku killing people when today is the anniversary of when your parents-" Eri grabbed up Sango's pink telephone and pushed a set of numbers, "Yeah, Spider man, get Purity ready to go within ten minutes. Don't ask me questions! You say you can do anything – prove it!" Terminating the conversation, Eri flew off the bed with Sango's arm firmly in her grip.

"Eri, what are we-"

"That was Naraku. We're taking you to see your parents!"

"But…doesn't that mean going back to my old life?" Sango held out her arms so Eri could force on her jacket.

"Of course not! You're riding in a private jet to a cemetery where your beloved parents are waiting for you to visit." Eri grinned, "We'll tell them our destination when we get up there."

.-..-.

…It was windy.

Suddenly Sango was grateful that Eri had made her put on her warmest jacket. Stepping out of the sheltered elevator, Sango shuddered at the intensity of the winds.

Sango almost flew back at the whirlwind the metallic blue and white helicopter that would take them to _Purity 1 _was stirring up, saved only by Eri grabbing at her hand.

Naraku and Midoriko noticed them with concerned – or in Naraku's case irritated – looks. Midoriko held onto her wildly flowing hair as she ran towards them, skirt blowing, in front of Naraku. "What is the meaning of you needing a plane?"

There was no way Sango could talk over the winds loud enough for the two to hear her.

Eri, however, had no qualms about shrieking out the answer. "We're going to the cemetery where Sango's parents are."

Naraku raised a surprised eyebrow. Putting on his headphones, he yelled something into them, then, turned to Sango. "What is the cemetery's name?"

"Hakushin Cemetery."

.-..-.

Just as Sesshoumaru pulled into the driveway, the ripping sound of a motorcycle surfaced. In a matter of moments a woman clad in red motorcycle gear appeared, pulling into the driveway behind the Jeep.

She removed her helmet, grabbing a hair tie to quickly put her hair into a stylish up-do. Sesshoumaru, having recognized the sound of the motorcycle as soon as he'd heard it, was already by the curb waiting to greet her.

"Keh." Inuyasha dug his keys out of his pocket, heading towards the door.

Kagome followed beside him. "Is that Kagura?"

"Yeah. That's Sesshoumaru's girlfriend." Inuyasha sighed, it sounded foreign even after so long. "They'll be going soon…might as well take this chance to meet her." Something in his stomach made him feel sick, sticking around long enough to say hi to Kagura didn't sound too promising. Before Kagome could follow, Inuyasha disappeared into the house, up the stairs towards his room. _What's wrong with me?_

.-..-.

Kohaku peeked through the crack in the door.

Inuyasha sat slumped over by his window, the curtains open only enough to see what was going on outside. "Whuddaya want Kohaku?"

Jumping back away from the door, Kohaku grabbed his heart. "Whoa, you scared me!"

"Serves you right." Inuyasha muttered, turning to stare at him. "Need something?"

"Not really…"

The two stared at one another.

"Want something?"

Kohaku stayed silent.

"Then why are you looking in on me?" Inuyasha grilled, looking back out the window. "I'm not on display. Not to Sesshoumaru, not to Kagome, and not to you." When he glanced back to see why Kohaku wasn't responding he found an empty doorway.

Leaning back onto the windowpane, Inuyasha's half lidded eyes watched Kagome wave Kagura and Sesshoumaru goodbye as they sped off on Kagura's motorcycle.

.-..-.

Inuyasha stormed down the hallway, fists deep in his jacket pockets, towards the staircase. He didn't stop even when his elbow jostled Kagome – instead, he sped up.

"Inuyasha?"

No response.

"Inuyasha!"

He ignored her – or perhaps never heard her at all – and slammed the front door behind him.

"Where are you going!" Kagome called uselessly.

Kohaku, on his way back from the bathroom, stopped at Kagome's frantic question. "He's going where he always goes."

Kagome turned, "Where's that?"

"The creek. He goes there when he doesn't want us to see him. Neither Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha are good at showing their feelings. I never knew mom and dad like they did…I guess that's why I don't have sucha hard time." Kohaku gained a distant look in his eyes. "Maybe that's a good thing?"

_The creek…_It glowed brightly on the mental map she formed. "The creek…you mean the one Miroku always passes on the way to school?"

"Uh…yeah. How did you-?"

Grabbing her jacket, Kagome jumped the steps to the door. _Inuyasha, you can't hide your feelings from everyone around you…it doesn't work! I've tried._

.-..-.

The sun continued to lower in the sky behind the trees as the cars continued their hurried routes to nowhere or somewhere, leaving Kagome able to walk without a million people recognizing her.

"Inuyasha, you stupid, macho idiot!" Kagome huffed, kicking a random walnut lying on the ground.

Bottling everything up was pointless. There was a limit to how much could be held, and when you reached the top, it was over.

Something told her it had been over for Inuyasha a long time ago.

Finally, Kagome crossed the nearly deserted street, walking along the edge of the forest. It was dark, the only light coming from street lamps and the occasional line of cars. Cautious of danger, Kagome stopped at the entrance to the park. The swings were eerily still. The children's playground cast shadows across the grass.

Ahead of her, behind the border of trees, a creek gurgled.

He was there. The most secluded place.

That's where she would be.

Kagome crossed the woodchip-covered playground, stopping at the bank, where amazingly huge boulders sat.

Something made a sound to her left, where the hugest boulder rested, between two lower ones, reaching over the creek itself.

The heiress felt a twig snap beneath her feet.

"Who's there?"

Kagome felt relief rush through her at the sound of his voice. She took a step forward to identify herself.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked almost white… "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you…you just ran out-"

"Ever think that meant I wanted to be alone!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome winced, stepping back as though he'd bitten her, and guilt filled his stomach. "How did you find me?"

"I just…knew." Kagome omitted Kohaku. "I figured if I would go to a place like this to be alone…you might too."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Well aren't you the little detective?" Inuyasha's voice cracked, and he quickly turned away.

"Inuyasha…"

"I don't need your pity."

"Good. I'm not offering it." Kagome looked at him through the darkness – it was a new moon tonight. Without the moonlight shining down on him his hair looked almost the color of hers. "I came here because I'm worried about you. You can't hold it all in and pretend it doesn't exist and faking the world out; it'll kill you!"

"You're one to talk."

"You have people to talk to! The press isn't hungry for your feelings like they are for me, and if you tell someone they won't go blab to the local newspaper. You have people you can count on, Inuyasha. You can count on me! Take advantage of it."

An awkward silence passed.

"It's not something I do. I don't let everyone see the pathetic weak side. I shouldn't have one!"

Watching him through the darkness, Kagome waited for him to say something – anything – that could hint at how he felt. From what she'd seen and heard, he didn't open up at all. Kagome had felt that before. Bottling up emotions came natural to her. When someone told you to smile, you smiled no matter what you felt. You pushed what you felt aside.

Here it was different.

This wasn't New York and Inuyasha's every move wasn't being watched by the whole world. His feelings weren't exposed to everyone for them to judge._He shouldn't be ashamed._

"Inuyas-"

"Kagome-" Inuyasha stopped, sparing her a quick, regarding look. He sighed. "You first."

"I wanted to apologize for following you tonight. It isn't right that I come to your own secret spot where you go to be alone to try to talk."

Inuyasha showed he agreed with a quick nod. "Why did you, anyway?"

_Because…I care about you, Inuyasha._ "Because you matter."

Inuyasha scoffed.

"You do. You shouldn't have to hide how you feel because you think someone's going to laugh at you or think you're weak." Kagome smiled sadly, "Your parents wouldn't want you to hold it all in. I know my mother didn't. She told me."

Inuyasha glanced at her worriedly.

"She told me when she was alive." Kagome confirmed, "My hamster died, and the topic came up. So, she just mentioned it to me. She told me she wanted me to be happy."

Inuyasha remained silent, thinking about what she'd said until he found a difference. "You still have your father."

Kagome's eyes met his, and he couldn't help but breakaway from the pain there. "Yeah, I still have my father."

A minute later, Inuyasha caught movement from the corner of his eye.

Kagome swung her other foot over the edge of the boulder, grabbing onto the ridged edge to keep her balance. Otherwise, she would most likely slide down to the wet, pebbly bank. The moss on the underside of the boulder was slick, Inuyasha knew.

Kagome reached for the side, but her foot slipped from under her. Before she had a chance to scream, a firm hand gripped her forearm.

**_Heaven knows you're with me now  
Heaven knows that you're here  
I feel your breath all around me now  
And all the pain disappears  
It goes away, it goes away_**

"Don't try that again." Inuyasha chided, pulling her up beside him. "I might not be here next time."

"…Thank you." Kagome let out her breath, checking her elbow for scratches.

"Keh. Just be more careful." Crossing his arms, Inuyasha leaned back, staring at the stars.

Kagome looked out at the creek, appreciating its beauty. It was hard opening up a conversation. "Inuyasha?" She was afraid he wouldn't answer.

"What?"

**_You carry too much on your shoulders  
I can't wait till you let me down  
Cause the only thing we're getting is older  
This time never comes back around  
_**  
"How did they die?"

Inuyasha paled. "Car crash. Some drunk forced them off the road, and they followed in their car, then pinned my parents to a tree." 

Kagome's head shot to the side, watching him in horror.

"When we found out, our grandfather Toutousai came to take care of us. The will said if Sesshoumaru was up to it, our parents wanted to entrust the three of us to him when he turned eighteen. So, when he did, our grandfather moved to Florida. " Inuyasha sounded emotionless. "Without the will, we might have been seperated."

At her sniffle, Inuyasha jumped back. For a minute there, he hadn't felt so bad… "W-what are you crying for!"

**_And it only hurts, when you cry  
I'm alone inside, when there's tears in your eyes  
I can't hide and say I'm fine  
But it only hurts, when you cry_**

"For you." She managed between quiet sobs. "Since you won't, I am!" Leaning on his suddenly tensed shoulder, Kagome continued to let it all out. Not only for him, but for her mother as well.

No one deserved to lose their parents before they had a chance to know them, grow up with them. Yet, they'd all missed out. Inuyasha, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, Miroku…herself.

Slowly, Inuyasha relaxed, his arm hesitantly wrapping around her. "I hate seeing a girl cry." He felt weak, unable to make her stop. He felt weak for even running off with feelings to hide at all.

_**Heaven knows you're with me now  
And I'll do my best to hold on  
Cause nothing is worth all this fighting now  
And I won't give up till it's gone**_

Yet, the creek always settled something for him. Today, Kagome rested on his shoulder, crying for him when he could not. So, he returned the gesture, leaning into her as she sobbed.

_**Make it go away, go away  
Make it go away, go away**_

He could open up to someone…for just one night.

.-..-.

Vertical Horizon – When You Cry


	17. Solution

Wish I Were You 

_Sakura's Note:_ To avoid any and all confusion, this chapter starts out earlier in the day than how the previous chapter ended. So, if I mention the daylight, it's not an error. Ha ha…

I won't even bother saying why this is so behind…/sigh/

Enjoy and please R&R.

And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

.-..-.

_Chapter 17:_ _Solution_

.-..-.

A limo was waiting for them as soon as _Purity 1_ touched ground in Maryland.

Sango, Eri, Midoriko, and Naraku filtered into the limousine respectively, allowing the limo driver to close the door after them.

"Wow…" Sango ran her hands up and down the leather seats and across the velour wall covering. "This limo is…"

"Awesome, right?" Eri grabbed up a remote from a little pocket in the seat beside her, pushing at all the buttons randomly.

Naraku's part of the seat raised up, leaned back, puffed up, then moved forward. "Give me that!" Seizing the cursed contraption away from the overexcited fitness instructor, Naraku tossed it in Midoriko's general direction. "Show more maturity. You've been in a limousine before." Midoriko caught the remote with a scowl.

Eri huffed, "You're a fun-sucker, aren't you? It's gotta be on your résumé! Hey…on that note, whatever happened to Bridgette?"

Sango looked away from the window, at the three Urashi employees. "That's a good question…"

"She cracked under the pressure." Naraku professed disgustedly, "She wasn't cut out for this line of work."

"I'm not surprised!" Midoriko exclaimed, "With you terrorizing her night and day! The poor girl, I wander where she is now…"

The limo was in brief silence whilst its inhabitants pondered the possibilities.

Naraku leaned back comfortably, "Last I heard she was tending to the elderly in Florida."

.-..-.

"It's okay to show some emotion," Kagura pointed out, putting her hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Show your human side."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "It isn't that easy to show weakness."

A car rolled up at the gates of the cemetery.

Turning around to see it, they realized it wasn't just _any_ car… It was a limo. The door opened automatically – an impressive sight – and Sango stepped out; too preoccupied with calming a frantic girl down to notice them.

The door closed once Sango managed to draw her shorthaired guest out of the limousine. Turning towards her parent's graves, Sango's eyes widened. "Sesshoumaru!" Breaking into a run, she wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't think you'd still be here!"

Blinking with an almost invisible blush on his cheeks, Sesshoumaru placed a hand on his little sister's shoulder. "It is unexpected…"

Kagura's ruby red lips curling up into a smile, she folded her arms. "Why Sesshoumaru Dawson, are you blushing?"

The heat on his cheeks automatically disappeared. "You're seeing things."

"Oh. Just checking." Kagura humored.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru managed after unwrapping Sango from his waist.

Sango laughed, "When they found out that our parents died thirteen years ago today they insisted on bringing me."

Sesshoumaru nodded, looking over Sango's shoulders at her guest.

"Oh! This is Eri! She's Kagome's fitness instructor, and my closest friend at Urashi."

Eri stepped forward with an intense blush on her cheeks. Despite her appearance, Eri offered her hand boldly. "Nice to meet you."

Sesshoumaru shook it, and gave a slight look of concern when she nearly stumbled over herself.

Kagura and Sango shared a hug whilst Eri tried laughing off her odd behavior. "Where's everyone else?"

"Sesshoumaru and I came back after he dropped your brothers and Kagome off." Kagura informed quietly. "He doesn't like to show any emotions with your brothers around."

"I don't need to show anything." Sesshoumaru reminded forcefully. A change of subject was in order…otherwise his sister and his girlfriend would soon be on him about his apparent 'emotional shell'. "Who brought you?"

"Ms. Midoriko and Naraku." Sango regretted mentioning Naraku's name at her brother's reaction.

Eri giggled nervously, "I'll go back to the limo and let you guys have some time. It was nice meeting you both." Bowing out with a quick wave, Eri jogged back towards the limo.

"I think I'll give you a few minutes too." Kagura took a moment to kiss Sesshoumaru before heading off towards where they'd parked.

"So you've been enjoying yourself in New York." Sesshoumaru looked away from his departing girlfriend down at his little sister.

Sango nodded, "It's wonderful…Inuyasha's not yelling. Miroku's not grop-_trying_ to grope me…There's no chores…No homework – yet." She noticed his knowing gaze and stuttered, "I miss you guys, but it's like a vacation from all the worries of the world."

"As long as you don't lose sight of reality." Sesshoumaru parented. "And you return in December."

"That reminds me." Feeling the heat rising up her neck, Sango hurried her words. "Miroku asked me to Homecoming."

Sesshoumaru visibly blanched. "Did he?"

"Mhm. I said yes." Sesshoumaru twitched. "So, I'll be here for Homecoming…hopefully. Unless it's against contest rules." Sango looked down atr their parents' graves. "I wish I could tell them."

"You already have." Sesshoumaru shrugged, "You're here, aren't you?"

Sango nodded silently, sqeezing her brother's hand slightly.

The contest was giving her what she wanted; a vacation from her exhausting – yet lovable – brothers. But, she couldn't overcome the feeling of loneliness in her stomach at the thought of not seeing them again for almost a month.

Why had she thought it would be so easy to switch lives with someone as famous and adored as Kagome Higurashi?

.-..-.

Naraku watched out of the corner of his eye as Sango hugged the two motorcyclists goodbye, growling in annoyance when Eri jumped over him to get a better view. "Her brother is so…delicious!" Her comment was followed by Naraku's look of blatant disgust.

Folding her hands primly in her lap, Midoriko sighed. "Honestly, don't you two think she deserves some privacy? Wait – did you say brother?"

"Yeah!" Eri's eyes sparkled with excitement at the excuse to talk about him. "Well…him and his _girlfriend_."

Midoriko's eyes widened, meeting Naraku's with a spark of realization.

The door to the limo opened just as the ripping sound of the cycle's motor faded away down the road. "Hey. I'm ready to go."

Eri and Midoriko offered Sango supportive looks and condolences.

.-..-.

Inuyasha, now with his jacket around the exhausted girl in his arms, stared out over the quietly burbling creek.

What had happened?

Only a week ago things were completely different. Now, with a multimillion-dollar heiress that had cried herself to sleep beside him, things were even more confusing.

She hadn't changed him, but she _had_ let him out. At least a bit. No, he wasn't going to go sob in the streets or anything…that would be pathetic. But, somehow the annoying heiress with a million different smiles had gotten to him enough, felt for him enough, to cry for him when he constantly turned her away.

Maybe she wasn't so fake after all.

Kagome, having fallen asleep only a few minutes earlier, started to wake. Her arms stretched out and she looked up at him. "Sorry…that I used you for a pillow." Moving out of his arms, she looked around. "What time is it?"

Inuyasha suddenly felt cold; the lack of body heat and a jacket wasn't a fun experience. "What?"

"How late is it? We don't want anyone to worry."

"Oh…yeah…right." Inuyasha raised his arm to check the time. "It's nine."

"I should go." Kagome stood up, brushing herself off. "Promise that you'll be back soon?"

Inuyasha sighed, looking around his surroundings one last time. "What are you going on about? I'm not letting a famous girl like you walk alone at night." Getting up himself, Inuyasha kicked a small branch off into the creek. "Come on, you're gonna start freezing any minute."

Giving him an amused look, Kagome followed up the bank and through the playground.

.-..-.

Clinging to her coffee cup desperately, Midoriko watched Miguel and Jacques continue their decade-long argument over cuisine. She needed to sort out her plan…

Ayumi dashed into the room, "Coffee!" Recovering from exhaustion just as she caught the mug sliding towards her, Eri looked to the door. "Here you are, Mr. Webb, sir."

"Naraku." Midoriko watched him for a moment, "We need to talk."

"It seems that is all we're doing these days." Naraku pointed out dully, "I have more of a job than to listen to you complain."

"This benefits both of us, you insolent dolt."

"Come to my office at eleven." Naraku beckoned Ayumi to follow him with a quick jerk of his finger, "Mr. Higurashi and I have a meeting until then."

Midoriko nodded, leaning back in her seat. "I'll be there."

.-..-.

"What did you want to see me for, sir?"

Mr. Higurashi eyed Naraku for a moment, turning to look out the window. "She hasn't called me once."

"Public school probably has her very busy." Naraku admitted, reclining in his seat.

"No. She didn't want to go…but she hasn't called me once." Mr. Higurashi drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk. "She's enjoying herself."

Naraku coughed, "There is a chance of that, yes." He waited, but his boss did not respond. "Though I can't imagine why."

"I can't leave this company to anyone else but her. She was supposed to be begging to come back by now. Didn't we make sure of that?"

"Yes, I filtered through the entries like you asked-"

Higurashi's fist slammed down on the table. "We need to make her realize that the life she wants isn't right for her. It's too unpredictable, too dangerous for her. She's not prepared to be in that lifestyle. What do you suggest, Naraku?"

"There are many possibilities, but her being your daughter I doubt you want to hear them…"

Urashi's owner stared at his right hand man with a torn look in his eyes, "Tell me."

.-..-.

Midoriko checked her watch. "You're late for your own appointment."

Ignoring her, Naraku opened the door to his office and threw his briefcase down beside his desk. Flipping open his laptop and drumming in his password distractedly. "Make this quick."

"Something happened up there. What did Mr. Higurashi tell you?"

"When did the confidentiality of my meeting with our boss go out the window?" Naraku looked up from typing and waited for her to start.

"You put this company in a difficult position with the way you put together the contest's contract. As Press Coordinator to Kagome and this company, and as the one who is cursed to go behind you cleaning up your messes, I found a solution. Luckily the press hasn't caught on to the fact she's the only girl in the house yet, which means a new addition to the household won't be noticed."

Naraku narrowed his eyes, easing forward in his chair. "What do you mean by 'new edition'?"

"Sango's eldest brother, Sesshoumaru Dawson, has a girlfriend. If we can get her to move into the house until the contest is over, we'll avoid any future problems from the press that could ruin Kagome's reputation."

A huge weight lifted off Naraku's shoulders. "…Contact Kagome and the Dawsons. See if they are open to the idea."

Midoriko stared at him as though he was squawking like a chicken. "I didn't come here for your permission. I came here to tell you what _I'm _doing to solve _your_ crap. It doesn't mean you're off the hook, though. Because as soon as Kagome is back here safely I will notify Mr. Higurashi of exactly what is in that contract of yours."

"And I can share that you were in on it." Naraku countered coldly.

"Do what you want." Midoriko shrugged, "Somehow I think that it is easy to outwit a man as used to conning people as you. To con a con artist you must give them some headway." Smiling politely, Midoriko turned to the door. "Although I find it hard to believe that you'd turn in the one saving your ass."

With that, Midoriko was gone, Naraku drumming on his desk angrily in her wake.

.-..-.

Kagome rushed from her room towards the bathroom, a bundle of clothes under her arm and a bag of beauty products under the other. "Inuyasha!"

"What!"

"Other people need the shower too!"

"You hogged it all last week!"

Kagome growled, banging on the door. Inuyasha's sense of logic and hers tended to clash. "Inuyasha, get out of there!"

"Make me!"

Sesshoumaru passed by with a look of indifference, heading downstairs to the living room. "Good Morning, Kagome."

"Good Morning, Sesshoumaru." Giving him a bright smile, Kagome resumed her assault on the bathroom door. "Inuyasha, I NEED TO SHOWER TOO!"

Inuyasha groaned, hissing at the shampoo running into his eye. "Damn it…!"

Kagome stopped for a minute, "Are you okay?"

"I'm going blind." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Then get out of the bathroom!"

Taking a moment to flush out his eye, Inuyasha groped around outside the shower curtain for his towel, wrapping it around his waist.

Still rubbing at his disintegrating eye, Inuyasha filled the cup by the sink with cold water. Opening the door, Inuyasha watched as the fiery girl melted into a puddle of blushing mass. "Look. The shower's mine until I'm done. Got it?"

Kagome became even more flustered before shooting his glare right back at him. "You-you-STOP HOGGING THE BATHROO-Ahh!"

Leaving the heiress with her newly-drenched hair, Inuyasha locked the bathroom door and huffily resumed his shower.

.-..-.

Inuyasha trotted past Kagome's room, ruffling his hair dry with a towel. He heard her huff as he entered his room.

_The heiress needs to learn that this isn't her suite at her daddy's skyscraper. This is a normal life, and normal people can't have an hour long shower every day with three other people in the house._

The phone rang, and Inuyasha wandered over to his phone. "Dawson residence."

"Hello, this is Midoriko Spears, the Press Coordinator from Urashi. Is this Sesshoumaru Dawson?"

"Uh, no. I'll get him." Inuyasha frowned at the phone briefly before sticking his head out of the room, "Sesshoumaru! Phone! It's the Press lady from Urashi!"

Kagome peeped out of her room, "Midoriko?"

Inuyasha looked away from the staircase, "Yeah."

Before either could say another word, the phone beeped letting both know Sesshoumaru now had the call.

"What could have happened that she needed to call?" Kagome walked down the hall, into Inuyasha's room.

"Whatever happened to you not being allowed in here?" Inuyasha's question being ignored, he just slumped his shoulders.

"Shh!" Kagome picked up the phone, holding it to her ear.

"_-trouble with the press. Before now we didn't know that Kagome would be the only girl in the household."_

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at one another.

Midoriko continued. _"I don't believe that Kagome is in any danger, but if the press get a hold of such a story they can make it look a hundred times worse." _

"_It could pose a problem." _Sesshoumaru admitted.

"_When Sango saw you yesterday, an idea came to me." _

Looking over at Inuyasha, Kagome could tell he wasn't pleased with this new information.

"_And what would that be?"_

Midoriko sighed on her side of the phone. _"Your girlfriend, Kagura. If both you and her would agree for her to move in for the remainder of the contest-"_

Grabbing the phone away from Kagome, Inuyasha slammed down the receiver. "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Next thing you know Sesshoumaru'll be smiling."

Save for the fact that Kagome didn't see the problem with Sesshoumaru smiling, she agreed the number of twists was growing.

"Go on, get ready."

"Ready?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, realizing he was still shirtless, and ducked to cover her blush. "Ready for what?"

Inuyasha looked at her with confusion. "To go out. Miroku told you he'd take you to the mall to get a dress?"

Kagome jumped up, "That's right! How could I have forgotten that!"

"Dunno…considering who you are. Now get out of here so I can get dressed." Throwing a pillow at her, Inuyasha fell back onto his bed and watched her scurry from the room.

.-..-.

"Come on boys, quit dragging your feet!" Kagome stopped by a directory to wait for them. "We only have six more hours before the mall closes."

Miroku and Inuyasha traded looks of pure torture before speeding up.

"At least we're not being robbed." Miroku supplied helpfully. "Her disguise is working."

"Yeah, but if anyone from school sees us we're doomed anyway." Inuyasha dug his hands into his pockets, setting a weak frown on his handsome features. "Until the hype dies down, she can't have any type of normal life."

Kagome darted into another dress store, beckoning them in with her hand.

"I didn't think you cared whether or not she did, as long as you kept yours the way it was before the contest." Miroku gave a flirtatious look to the cashier girl as they passed by the register.

"Why is it that you're always presuming something?" Inuyasha snapped back harshly, flicking the tag of a red dress. "Every time Kagome comes up in a conversation you have something stupid to say."

"You're using her name more."

"There you go again!" Inuyasha barked, stomping further back into the store. Kagome appeared out of one rack of dresses only to disappear into another. Inuyasha sighed, finding the seats by the dressing room. "Is it your goal in life to make this whole thing complicated?"

"No…" Miroku shrugged, "I'm just an anthropologist. Studying people is my specialty."

"Well then." Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "What do you presume I'm about to do next?"

"Intimidate me." Miroku fell into a cushioned chair. "It's…vaguely working."

The two heard Kagome squeal of delight, but couldn't place exactly where she was.

"So…I need to tell you something. I figure telling you this in public is the safest place." Miroku twiddled his thumbs for a moment, looking over at Inuyasha. "I talked to Sango yesterday."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? Everyone gets more talk-time with her than I do." Inuyasha scoffed, "What about it?"

"I asked her to homecoming."

Inuyasha nearly fell out of his seat. "What?"

"I should have asked you first but I felt like that was my one shot, so I went for it."

"You're an idiot." Inuyasha shoved him, "How many years did it take?"

"So you don't have a problem with it?" Miroku brightened substantially, "For real?"

"As long as nothing happens to Sango – in that case I'd kill you – then it's fine." Inuyasha leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. "I was wondering why there wasn't a gang of angry men coming to kill you for asking out their girls yet."

"Well now you know." Miroku grinned, barely having a chance to notice Kagome go flying by them into the dressing room.

"Who do you think Kagome's gonna go with? She's already gotten hundreds of offers…"

"Probably with that damn Wolfe." Inuyasha muttered, "She's been spending so much time with him lately."

"If I'd have put a bet down on it I would have lost."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…"

Kagome reappeared from the dressing room with a dress hidden behind her back. "I found the perfect one!" The heiress headed towards the cashier with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna model them for us!" Miroku objected worriedly, "Kagome!"

Despite the twinge of disappointment in his stomach at not seeing her choice, Inuyasha stood and followed his best friend towards the front of the store.

.-..-.

"I'm so excited!" Kagome entered the house with the air of a true princess, "It fits perfect!"

"Is that why you didn't let us see?" Miroku commented sullenly.

"That," Kagome giggled and winked, heading into the living room, "Plus I want to make an entrance!"

"But homecoming's three weeks away!" Miroku protested, attempting another peak in her bag. "That's the most delayed entrance I've ever heard of!"

Kagome jerked the bag away, "Hey, don't try it!"

"He's immune to that sentence by now." Inuyasha muttered, dropping his coat. "Wait – something's different…"

Kagura immerged from the kitchen with a plate of fried shrimp, "Hello, again."

"Kagura!" Inuyasha looked behind Kagura into the kitchen. "Sesshoumaru, I didn't think you'd actually agree to it!"

Sesshoumaru strode into the room, "There was no reason why I shouldn't have."

Inuyasha groaned. "So now I have to deal with one more person living in this house? As though it isn't crowded and chaotic enough I'm now going to get to see you two making out when I don't announce I'm coming into the room!"

Kagura smirked, "Well good luck with that. I'm going to go unpack my things and get all set up."

Inuyasha called after her as an afterthought. "Wait- where are you staying?"

"In Sesshoumaru's room."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped to the floor.


End file.
